


SERPENT KISSES

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Forbidden rhymes with tempting.A story where the girl next door, her G.B.F. and the rich, manipulative mean girl adventure themselves in the Southside - or, commonly known as Serpent territory.p.s. In this AU, there is no Veronica (at least, not for now) and Archie and Jughead were never friends.LAST UPDATE --> DECEMBER 1ST





	1. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Riverdale story so...don't be too hard on me. Although I've been watching the show since it first aired, I am not familiar with the fandom. After all this annoying - and cringe - Black Hood drama, I decided to take matter into my own hands and write my take on a Riverdale AU - kinda. In this, there is no Veronica - at least, not for now - and her problematic family and the rivalry between the Northside and Southside is much higher.
> 
> Here it is, the first - full - chapter. I'm SO scared of fucking up this story.

**Friday, September 14th**

**21:04**

Looking back, none of this would've happened if Betty Cooper hadn't stayed late at the newspaper's office to work on the next edition of the  _Blue & Gold_ on Friday. Riverdale was plunged in the darkness of the night, the few streetlamps being the only source of light. As she walked down the street, the blonde girl's ponytail swayed side to side, following her walking rhythm. Turning on Burnaby street, Betty had a first class seat on an motorcycle accident. Right in front of her eyes, seven meters away from her, a motorcycle laid flat on the ground, the conductor nearby, immobile.  

Eyes wide, Betty's mouth gaped open. _Oh my god_. 

Loosing no time, the blonde girl rush over to the body. She kneeled down next to the motorcyclist just as his eyes flutter open, the cut on his cheekbone bleeding a little down his cheek. The victim's eyes opened fully, green eyes looking up into the night sky as he scrunched his face, feeling the pain his body was in. The boy made a move to sit but Betty stopped him, softly touching his shoulder. ''No, no. Don't move.'' she warned, knowing it could worsen a possible injury. ''

Betty pulled her phone from her bag to call an ambulance but the motorcyclist took advantage of her not paying attention to him to sit up and remove his helmet, revealing a mop of thick black hair.

''What are you doing? You need to stay still until an ambulance gets here.''

The boy snorted. ''No needs for an ambulance. I'm fine.'' 

''You are  _not_. You just got ejected off your motorcycle. You could have a concussion or a broken bone or-'' 

''I'm ninety-nine percent sure I don't have any of those but, if it'll sooth your conscience, you can ask me questions.''

Betty hesitated. A brain injury cannot always be proven by asking simple questions. Some concussion symptoms don’t appear right away. Sometimes, it requires medical machines.

''Okay. Erm...What't your name?'' 

''Jughead Jones.'' 

''How old are you, Jughead Jones?'' 

''Sixteen.'' 

Following a round of questions of the genre like what year they were and his birth date, Jughead chuckled. ''Okay, Meredith Grey, I think we've made the round.''

A light blush coated Betty's cheeks. ''Sorry. I just want to make sure.'' Jughead stood, wincing as he bent down to grab his helmet, something that didn't go unnoticed by the young Cooper. ''I saw that.'' Betty stood up, following the raven haired boy. 

''Saw what? You saw nothing.'' 

Betty raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Jughead make his way to his motorcycle, only now realizing what he was about to do. ''Where are you going? You can't get back on your motorcycle.''

''Why not?'' Jughead asked as he lifted his motorcycle back up. 

''You're  _bleeding_ ,'' she replied, pointing at his face. Using the back of his hand to wipe his cheek, Jughead felt the wetness of the blood mixed with dirt from the road. ''My house is two blocks from here. Let me clean up your injuries before they get infected and...I'll let you go.''

Inviting a stranger home is one of the first rules Alice Cooper taught her daughter but, she seemed to have forgotten about that rule.

.

Helmet under his arm, Jughead rolled his motorcycle all the way to the Cooper's house, shaking his head when he saw her house. Of course she lived there. Black and white two story house with a bright red door. It was a typical 'perfect-family' house, you know, the ones you see in movies. 

''Take your shoes off, my mom would kill me if there's a stain on her new carpet,'' the blonde said as she unlocked the front door, turning on the lights as she stepped in.

Inside, the decor was very typical of a perfect family. An array of family photos was displayed on the walls and furniture, as if they wanted you to see how perfect they are. 

''Where are your parents?'' 

''At the Register, most likely.''

Betty took off her jacket, hanging it on the peg by the door after removing her shoes. ''I'm going to get the first aid kid from the bathroom.'' 

While she left, the raven haired boy let his eyes wander to the cascade of photos down the stairs's wall. Just like he suspected, the Betty's family was a typical, perfect family. A mother, a father and two daughters. They looked happy together, all smiles in every photos but, a smile can hide so much. And that, Jughead knew. 

''Got it!'' 

Jughead followed Betty to the kitchen and sat on a stool by the sink. She laid out all the supplies on the kitchen counter, turned on the tap and watched her hands before damping a soapy cloth to clean the boy's wound. It didn't look too deep but, there was blood and dirt. Jughead flexed his hand into a fist as she worked on getting the little debris out with her tweezers. Once the cut was clean, she applied an ointment on the injury, adding two small band-aids made to pull the skin together to minimize the scarring. 

''Does Meredith Grey have a name or..?'' Jughead asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled down. It was nice of him to refer her as Meredith but, in her opinion, she's far less awesome and qualified than Dr. Grey. ''Betty. It's Betty.'' 

''Well, Betty. Thanks for patching me up.'' Getting down from the stool, Jughead winced again, feeling a painful stretch in his lower stomach. He tried to hide it from Betty but, she already saw and was quick to force him back down. With a sigh, Jughead obeyed and she carefully lifted his tee shirt, revealing a deep purple bruise with red and blue edges.

The teenage girl's eyes widen. Bruises weren't unknown to her. After years of having a sister who was on the cheerleading team and having friends in various sports teams, she saw a fair share of bruises in all shapes and colors. This, on the other hand, she never saw this dark in shade. It looked  _very_ painful. ''This isa serious bruise, maybe you should get it checked. You could have internal bleeding, or punctured organ or-'' Before she could finish her sentence, her phone went off, the particular ringtone warning her that it was her mother calling. ''Wait here. I have to take this.'' 

Betty exited the kitchen, taking the call in the living room. 

When she came back, the raven haired motorcyclist was no longer in the kitchen. She called his name but, it echoed in the empty house. ''Jughead?''

She checked in the entrance and his shoes and helmet were gone. He had left.

.

**23:05**

That night, as she laid in bed, Betty couldn't help but think about Jughead. Did he get home safely? Did he fell again with his motorcycle?

...Will she ever see him again?

.

**Sunday, September 16th**

**18:39**

On Sunday evening, Betty sat in front of her vanity, blush brush between her fingers, dusting a light wash of color on her cheeks. She was getting ready for her weekly date with Archie Andrews at Pop's, a weekly tradition since they were little. Although things have changed since - their status updating from best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend-, a tradition is a tradition. 

''Have you found your dress for the Back-to-School semi-formal yet?'' Kevin asked, rolling over on his stomach on Betty's bed. 

Betty shook her head. ''I had a look yesterday with Polly but, I couldn't find anything to my liking.''

All the dresses she and Polly looked at were either too frilly or too bright. Betty preferred pastel colors and more delicate fabrics.

''We could go together tomorrow after school? What is Archie wearing?'' 

''I don't know.'' 

''You don't know?! How can you go dress shopping without knowing what your partner's gonna wear? Couples  _have_ to match, it's a part of the code, Betty. Not matching during a school formal is a major social faux-pas. It could jeopardize you and Archie's social status, make other girls think your relationship is falling apart.'' 

Truth be told, Betty doesn't care about her social status. People will base their opinion of you on whatever they want to hear or believe. Most of the time, the person they see you as is far from the real you. 

''Archie and I don't need to prove our strength to everyone. This is ridiculous.''

''Laugh all you want but, don't say I haven't warned you when other girls start turning around your young Outlander.''

It would be nothing new, girls flirted around Archie all the time but, he was faithful to her. 

Looking up at Kevin's reflection in her vanity's mirror, Betty shook her head. 

Betty applied a thin layer of her signature perfect pink lipstick, making sure it won't bleed on the edges. ''Our life isn't a teenage drama movie, Kev,'' she replied, bringing the brunet back to reality.

''Talk for you. My life had gotten a lot more exciting since I made a profile on Grindr,'' Kevin informed with a smug smile, earning a disgusted look from Betty. 

''Please spare me the details of your sex life. I don't want to have to explain to Archie why I can't eat my burger and vanilla milkshake.''

At that, Kevin bursted laughing. 

.

**19:53**

While Betty was at Pop's with her red haired Adonis, Kevin was laying on his bed, typing on his phone's screen to Riverdale High's biggest closet case: Moose Mason. The two teenagers have been in the same Biology class for years but, got really, _really_ close over the summer - if you know what I mean. 

**_______________**

**Moose**

**19:53**

I'm sorry about last night. Midge came over and I couldn't get away. You know how she is.

Midge? I thought you two were over?

We were. We got back together on Friday.

What are you doing right now? Are you busy?

It depends... Why are you asking?

Wanna meet down Sweetwater River? ;)

Are you serious? You and Midge JUST got back together and you're asking me to fool around

down Sweetwater River? 

I like Midge. A lot. But...she isn't always enough, if you know what I mean.

So, that's what I am to you? The finishing touch to your sexual intercourse with your girlfriend?

 

Guys like us. Guys like you, in Riverdale. We don't have a lot of options.

_Read at 19:56_

**_______________**

Kevin frowned as he read Moose's last text message over and over.

 _We don't have a lot of options._ What did he he meant by that? Was Moose insinuating that he was Kevin's only option in Riverdale? The brunet might be the only gay kid who's out of the closet at school but, he's not the only one in Riverdale. With over five thousand citizens, it would be impossible. 

Infuriated, Kevin closed the chat with Moose and moved to the black and yellow app, also refered as Grindr. 

.

**Monday, September 17th**

**16:07**

Dress shopping was going well for Betty. She found her dress for the semi-formal almost immediately. A light pink dress with cut outs on the sides. 

All that was left was Kevin's dress shirt.

That's where the struggle started. He pulled her trough many stores and tries a variety of dress shirts...only to get a stupid white one in the end. What?! 

Outfits found, the two decided to head to Pop's for milkshakes. 

''Wow, Andrews doesn't do things in half, uh,'' Kevin remarked after Betty shared Archie's big plans for Friday. He, Reggie and a few of the Bulldogs rented a limo to drive to the semi-formal. Betty thought it was a bit too much but, after all the trouble Archie went trough to rent this limo, she preferred to stay quiet. ''Thanks Betty for reminding me that, while you and your red-headed Ansel Elgort will be slow dancing and having an fantastic night while I'll be sitting at the forever alone table, drinking bad punch from the free buffet.''

Betty frowned, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. ''I thought you and Moose were going together?'' 

''What?!'' 

''Well, I thought that after a few dates you'd want to make things official.''

After their conversation on Sunday, Kevin's opinion on Moose changed. It was no secrets to him that the football player was cheating on Midge, Kevin was well aware of that - and he didn't mind, as terrible as it sounds. Moose was hot, why would he say no? So, they went down Sweetwater River to fool around behind Midge's back. At some point, Kevin started developing feelings - could he even call it that? - for the bulkier brunet and, although he didn't want to admit it, a part of him was hoping Moose would fall for him...and leave Midge.

What a fool was he to think that when, to Moose's eyes, Kevin was just a way to fulfill his sexual desires. Kevin must've been blinded by Moose's anatomy because, after thinking about it, it was clear as day that Moose never had feelings for him. He was just using him like a vulgar breathing sex toy.

''I'm  _not_  going to Homecoming with Moose.'' Kevin shook his head, chuckling with amusement. ''We've fooled around a few times by Sweetwater River but, things are not going farther. Moose is hot. Yes. My type? Definitely. But, he's got more demons than the Exorcist.''

He left the part about Moose cheating on Midge repeatedly and shamelessly out, knowing Betty would scold him. Midge deserves someone better than Moose.

Kevin never failed to make his best friend laugh with his pop culture references. Comparing a closeted gay to the Exorcist? Only Kevin Keller would've thought about that one.

.

**21:10**

It was a typical Monday at the Cooper residence. Hal was in his office, finishing his review of the new Italian restaurant he and Alice tried on Saturday. While Hal loved everything, Alice didn't share his opinion - her pastas were cold and under-cooked. Talking about Alice, she was finishing folding the laundry while their two daughters were in their respective bedrooms, doing homework.

At least, for Betty.

Polly, oh Polly. If her parents knew what she was doing...

Sitting at her desk, he back to the door, she was looking at college applications...for  _Vancouver_. Although her parents already have her future planned, Polly didn't wish to stay in Riverdale. Riverdale is home and will always be home but, she didn't see herself living here for the rest of her life. 

While filling applications didn't make things official, Polly dreaded the day she'd have to tell her parents about her plans after graduation. Hell will break loose when that day comes. The Cooper girls have been raised to be perfect, straight A students and obedient girls. Polly would enroll at Greendale College in journalism in September and, in three years, she'd take over the Register.

That was Alice and Hal's plans.

Polly's plans were different. 

British Columbia Institute of Technology. _That_ was Polly's plans.

Unlike Betty, journalism didn't interest her. Polly wanted to help people and become a nurse. When she was little, she'd have Betty play doctor with her - literally. Alice had gotten her a white nurse dress with a matching hat so she could look like a real nurse. She'd patch their dolls and plushies with band-aids and gauze from the bathroom. Once, she even took a red marker to make dots all over her sister to make her look like she had chicken pocks. Polly was a devoted nurse! 

Downstairs, the landline rang, echoing trough the silent house. Alice dropped the shirt she was holding and picked up the phone, surprised when she saw the caller's ID.

''Hello?''

When the call ended, Alice sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds while she clutched the device to her chest. 

Betty was in the middle of writing her essai when her mother pushed her bedroom door open, phone between her hands as she stood in the doorway in silence. She expected Alice to say something but, when she stayed quiet, Betty looked up from her computer screen and, by the look on her face, she knew something was up.

''What is it, mom?'' 

Alice looked down, playing with the phone she was holding, hesitating. ''Penelope Blossom called. Jason is _missing_.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I made Jason's disappearance a part of the plot, it has nothing to do with the show's murder storyline. This chapter was kinda centered on Betty but, not all chapter will be center on a specific character. Betty just happens to be the link to Kevin AND Cheryl. Talking about Cheryl, she will be introduced in the second chapter - and, you'll see a bit more of Kevin. Grindr hasn't been brought up for nothing ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Bughead's meeting? Betty and Kevin's chat? Kevin and Moose? Polly's future plans? Jason going missing? What do you think will happen next?


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is another week without Riverdale...but, here's the second chapter of Serpents Kisses. Last chapter created a lot of confusion when I went back and changed up a few things - counting a Betty+Kevin scene that somehow didn't show up when I first posted it... There's always problems with my stories these days, so annoying! I swear AO3 doesn't want me to post!
> 
> p.s. I hope you like the Chapter covers :D

**Monday, September 17th**

**20:50**

Jason Blossom's phone was found by Sweetwater River tonight. 

Although they are linked by blood, the Blossoms and the Coopers aren't very close. They send each other pre-written Christmas cards and put on a fake smile during family gatherings but, nothing more which is why Alice was confused when she had read Clifford Blossom's name on the landline's phone. Her first thought was that something happened to Rosanne but, it was nothing of the sort. 

According to Penelope Blossom, Jason was sleeping over at a friend's house all weekend and would be back on Sunday. Only, the boy never showed up on Sunday. Nor on Monday. Penelope and Clifford tried to call him but, he wasn't picking up. Where was he?

The sadness and worry of Penelope and Clifford didn't compare to Cheryl's, Jason's twin sister. She and Jason were very close and she didn't want to believe her brother was missing. No. It was impossible. _Jason will come back. He always comes back_ , Cheryl repeated herself.

On Monday, although they were under the forty-eight hours mark required, the Blossoms called the cops and filled in a disappearance form. Under ten minutes, the Greendale sheriff was on their doorstep. Sheriff Monroe tried to reassure the Blossoms that in most case, the teenager comes back in the following forty-eight hours but, when a runner passing in the woods by Sweetwater River answered their beloved son's phone, they sounded the alarm:  _Jason was missing_.

Their parents may have given up trying to reach Jason on his phone, but not Cheryl. In her bedroom, sitting in the middle of her massive victorian bed, she kept calling again and again and again in the hope that he would pick up and she'd hear his voice, reassuring her that he's  _okay_. That, he was coming home. She was on her two hundredth and something try when someone picked up, her heart stopping for a mere second, thinking she would hear her brother's voice but, alas, it was not Jason who answered her call.

''Mommy, Daddy?'' Cheryl called as she descended the stairs, her black night gown flowing behind her. ''Someone found Jason's phone. He's in Riverdale.''

.

While Sheriff Monroe was on the phone with Sheriff Keller - who was on the site, in Riverdale -, Penelope phoned the Coopers, asking if their eldest had seen Jason recently. 

After last year's scandal concerning Betty's dear sister Polly and newly-found cousin Jason Blossom, it was no surprise that Penelope evoked the possibility of Jason and Polly meeting secretly after the latter's phone being found in Riverdale. After all, the two were in love and, despite the recent revelation of the Coopers actually being called Blossoms, their feelings stayed the same, Blossom blood or not.

Taking a deep breath, Alice knocked on Polly's door. A part of her didn't want to share the news with Polly, afraid she had something to do with Jason's disappearance. What if Polly had helped Jason fake his disappearance so they could run away together? Polly spent a lot of time alone, in her bedroom lately. What if she was plotting some eloping plans with Jason Blossom? According to Polly, things were rocky between Jason and his parents. They were fighting a lot so, it wouldn't be surprising that he tried to leave home but, the idea of Polly being involved in Jason's disappearance made Alice's blood run cold. The Blossoms don't have Polly close to their heart. They wouldn't hesitate to prosecute her if she was a part of the plan.

''Polly?'' Alice asked softly. 

Behind the door, Polly jumped on her seat, quickly hiding the college applications under an old binder. ''Yes, mom?'' she replied just as Alice pushed open the door.

The blonde woman crossed the room and took a seat on her daughter's bed, smoothing down her pencil skirt as she did. ''Come sit. I need to talk to you about something.'' Alice tapped the space next to her and Polly joined her on the bed, a bit confused. ''Have you seen Jason recently?'' 

''Jason? As in Jason Blossom?'' Polly asked, just to make sure. Alice nodded, making her daughter frown. ''No. Why?''

By the look on her daughter's face, she seemed completely clueless about the current situation. But, Alice had been played by Polly before, the girl can act. 

''The Blossoms haven't heard from him since Friday,'' she started, filling in Polly on all the details Penelope shared over the phone. ''The police didn't want to open a case but- Polly, Jason's phone was found by Sweetwater River. A runner found it in the woods.'' 

Horror flashed in the blonde teenager's eyes as she brought her hand over her mouth, thinking the worst. ''Oh my god. Oh my god, he's-''

Seeing the tears fill her daughter's eyes, Alice was quick to reassure her, knowing exactly where her thoughts went. ''Dear god no, Polly.'' Alice grabbed Polly's other hand, holding it in hers. ''That's  _not_  what I meant. Jason's not-'' She stopped herself, not wanting to lie without knowing to her daughter. What if Jason _was_ dead and she told Polly he wasn't? Alice preferred to not think about that. ''Jason has been gone since Friday, it would be impossible for his phone to be still charged after four days...unless he had an acolyte and spent the weekend in Riverdale.''

''What are you talking about, mom?''

''Were you Jason's acolyte, Polly? I won't tell your dad if-'' 

''I can't believe you'd think I have something to do with Jason's disappearance.'' Polly retired her hands from her mother's hold, her face twisting into a scowl. She might have done things behind her back with Jason - like that one time they told their parents they broke up - but, faking a disappearance...she couldn't do that. It would be going too far. ''I bet Penelope is behind this. You said she called you. Did she ask you to question me?'' Shaking her head, Polly scoffed, already knowing the answer. ''Of course she did! She would never pass an opportunity to hold me responsible if something happened to him.''

Although Polly was angry at Mrs. Blossom - her accusations didn't surprise her -, the betrayal of her mother hurt more. Penelope and Clifford Blossom always had a grudge against her. Whenever Jason would invite her over and his parents were at home, Polly remembered the not-so-subtle grimace they'd make behind their son's back. The way they looked at her and always criticized her life choices. They'd blame Jason's drinking habits and angry behavior on her but, little did they know, they were the ones to blame. The more they'd pick up fights with him, the more he'd drink. It was a Mary-go-round.

''I was trying to help them-''

Unable to listen to her mother's poor excuses, Polly got up and opened the door. ''I'd like you to leave my room, mom.'' 

''Polly-''

'' _Leave_.'' 

.

** Tuesday, September 18th **

**06:07**

After a night of searches trough the woods by Sweetwater River, Tom Keller pulled into his driveway. He had promised Kevin he'd be home before ten last night but, a called from Greendale's police station held him back. Although they searched all night, the searches weren't effective. Other than Jason's phone, nothing was found. 

Sheriff Keller rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wash away the tiredness, after taking off his hat and setting it on the table in the entrance. The night had been long and the idea of going to bed sounded very appealing.

But, first and foremost, he had to apologize to Kevin. The poor boy had cooked his old man a meal and waited for him but, he never crossed the door. Tom had sent his son a quick apology, warning him he'd come home in the morning. Like always, Kevin had been understanding as he put his dad's plate to the fridge. Sheriff Keller felt guilty for imposing a lot of adult responsibilities of the household like cooking, cleaning and even doing the laundry to his son. He felt sometimes like he was making Kevin parent him instead of the other way around because of all of the things Kevin did without being asked. He couldn't ask for a better son.

''I'm sorry for last night, Kev,'' the man apologized as his son descended the stairs. ''I got a call from Monroe about a disappearance case. A kid's phone was found by Sweetwater River.''

Kevin frowned. ''Isn't Monroe in Greendale, though?'' 

''That's why I was sent on the site. Me and my team searched all night trough Fox's Forest.'' 

''Did you find anything?'' 

The man shook his head, taking his jacket and duty belt off. ''We're bringing the canine unit on the site today. Maybe we'll find a track.'' Kevin had started the coffee maker, the dark liquid falling drops after drops in the coffee carafe, filling the silence. ''What are you doing up so early? You never leave before eight,'' Tom remarked, seeing the time on the oven's clock.

''I wanted to hit the school's gym before class. I need to prepare for boxing season.'' 

While most teenage boys are lining up to enter the Bulldogs's football team, Kevin is more into one on one contact sports...like boxing. He tried basketball during freshmen year and hated it. He has nothing against team sports, they simply aren't for him. 

''I'll drop you off.'' 

Kevin shook his head, pouring coffee into his large mug. He should've probably opted for a protein shake or something along those lines but, coffee wakes him up. So, coffee it is. ''No, dad. You've been up since literally  _yesterday_ , you should go to bed. I can walk.'' 

Sheriff Keller wanted to argue but, he knew his son was right. He did the night shift all weekend and had a long night in the woods. Not to mention he has to go back in this afternoon to lead the canine unit. 

''Alright,'' he sighed, admitting defeat. ''I'll see you tonight, then? I'll bring dinner to make up for last night.'' 

Kevin smiled at his dad before taking a sip of his coffee. 

The relationship between Kevin and his dad was disengaged. Being the sheriff caused Tom to spend most of his time at work and, even when he's at home, he's in his office, working on cases. They rarely spend time together and the only time they do is over dinner. He comes to Kevin's boxing matches and assist every school shows he's a part of - although the latter could count as sheriff duty. 

''Italian?'' the teenager tried, knowing Italian wasn't his father's favorite. 

Tom smiled down, nodding. ''Italian,'' he confirmed.

.

**12:29**

With social media, everyone knows everything pretty fast. Jason Blossom's disappearance was all the Riverdale High students were talking about on Tuesday morning. Before class, in class, at lunch. It was almost impossible to not know Jason. Captain of Greendale's Panthers, he and his team were the number one rival of Riverdale's Bulldogs. Games would never end well whenever they were playing against each other. Not only Jason was a good player but, he was also good looking. He even stole the heart of a Riverdale Vixen which created a lot of controversy at the school. 

Betty sat with the Bulldogs, her lunch tray in front of her, half listening to the boys's conversation.

''Do you think they'll find Blossom before the game on Thursday?'' 

Reggie shrugged. ''Hopefully he'll miss _all_ the games.'' 

The boys laughed, agreeing to Reggie's words. Betty elbowed Archie as she heard him chuckle, all amusement gone in an instant.

How could they joke about someone's possible death? Jason might be their rival but he has parents, a family, friends. Death is not a joking matter. 

''Don't say things like that,'' Betty scolded. 

Reggie raised an eyebrow at Betty. ''You might have control on Andrews but, you can't control what I say, Blondie.'' 

''You know what this means, boys?'' Chuck asked the team. ''More girls for us!'' Chuck turned, high-fiving Trev on his left as Betty watched them with disgust. 

And to say she'll have to share a limo with these boys on Friday... Thank god her house is close to the school, the ride won't be long.

Betty grabbed a carrot, cutting it in half with her front teeth as her phone buzzed on the table. 

**_______________**

**Mom**

**12:30**

Come home straight after school.

We have company.

**_______________**

Betty frowned as she read her mother's text. Company? No one ever come over, who can it be?

.

**15:50**

The second she set foot inside her house, Betty knew who the 'company' her mother implied in her text messages were. The strong, Chanel N°5 perfume filled her nostrils, face twisting into a grimace.

_What are they doing here?_

''Mom?'' Betty called as she toed off her shoes. ''What is the red headed Addams family doing in our house?'' she asked in a hushed tone after Alice quickly emerged from the living room.

''They came down to Riverdale this morning for the investigation and decided to pay us a nice visit.'' 

Betty almost snickered. Nice does _not_ rhymes with Blossoms. The Blossoms are manipulative, vile and would do anything to get to their ends. Even if that means killing a blood brother, as proven by they great grandfather decades ago. 

The two blondes returned to the living room where Cheryl Blossom sat in the Coopers's living room, dressed in a red sweater and plaid skirt, her mother by her side on the beige couch. 

Cheryl looked up as they entered the room. ''Cousin Betty, nice to see you, disregarding the circumstances,'' she said, offering her signature half hearted fake smile to her third cousin.

Betty returned the same smile. ''Likewise, Cheryl.'' 

It's no secrets, the two girls, just like their parents, were on the opposite ends of the best friend scale. The saying might go opposite attracts but, that rule didn't apply in friendships. At least, not in Betty and Cheryl's case. 

Alice took a seat on the chair facing the couch, knowing the news she was about to announce to her daughter would earn a reaction from her. ''Cheryl's parents will be spending most of their night at the sheriff's office and they didn't want Cheryl to go stay alone at their hotel so, she will be staying with us tonight.'' 

At the announcement, Betty's head slowly pivoted in her mother's direction, jaw clenched and daggers in her eyes. _Is she serious?_

''It is so kind of you to offer me hospitality, Mrs. Cooper,'' Cheryl thanked, trying to sound genuinely grateful.

Betty wanted to roll her eyes. What a comedian.

''It's a pleasure to have you, Cheryl. Betty will show you to your room.''

The red haired girl stood, rolling her suitcase to hand it to Betty. Who does she think she is? ''Be warned, my claustrophobia acts up in small houses.''

Betty rolled her eyes at her cousin's dramatic antics and told her to follow. 

.

**20:19**

**_______________**

**Betty**

**20:19**

How's your night with the red headed devil going?

Considering she cleared most of my closet to make room for her stuff and didn't make

plans to redecorate my whole bedroom, I'd say tolerable. 

Oh wow.

 

She refused to eat at dinner, thinking Polly would POISON her.

Oh wow.

Mom quickly returned that it's at home she should look for poison because there's 

colony of poisonous snakes under that roof. 

Get your claws out, Alice Cooper!

Your mother is a savage, Betty.

She's something.

I'd love to hear more about your night with Poison Ivy but, I have to get ready for

my Grindr date ;)

Ew, I'm out.

_Read at 20:22_

**_______________**

.

**22:37**

Needless to say, the Cooper's house was no mansion. Although it was considered a big house according to most residents of Riverdale, Cheryl Blossom didn't share their opinion. To her, it was more of a Spring break vacation house. 

The red haired teenager waited until her dear cousin was fast asleep to push the covers off her body and put on her robe. With one last glance behind her, she pushed open the door of Betty's bedroom and disappeared down the hallway as quietly as possible, something Cheryl mastered over the years from sneaking into Jason's bedroom whenever she had nightmares.

She carefully opened Polly's door and sat on her bed, uninvited, until the blonde girl noticed her presence. 

''Cheryl?'' a half asleep Polly said, her eyes fighting to stay closed. ''Betty's bedroom is two doors down.''

The wide grin on Cheryl's face was mildly creepy. ''Rise and shine, Pollykins. I believe we need to make things clear.'' 

''Things to talk about?'' Polly frowned, rubbing her eyes as she properly sat up, fixing her navy blue pajama top. ''Cheryl, we're in the middle of the ni-''

''I know you said you had nothing to do with Jay-Jay's disappearance but, contrarily to your cheap Barbie of a mother, I don't believe you.'' Cheryl paused, her long, red hair cascading over her shoulder. ''Jason loved us. Then, you came into the picture and he started changing. He started turning his back on us and putting in jeopardy every aspects of his life. I once heard Jason saying he didn't want to be a Blossom anymore. This is all your witchy work. You brain-washed him into thinking we were the monsters. You took Jason from us. _From me_.'' 

Polly laughed, shaking her head at Cheryl's ridiculous theory. ''You are out of your mind.'' 

''While my parents were playing detective in my dearest brother's bedroom, I found _this_.'' Cheryl pulled a silver ring from her robe's pocket. It was her Nana's heirloom ring. With all the diamonds on it, it was worth a good fortune. _What was Jason doing with Nana's ring? Was he planning to sell the ring?_ Polly reached for the familiar looking ring but, Cheryl pulled it away from her. ''Hands off, Gollum,'' she warned in a serious tone.

''W-where did you find this?'' Polly asked, her voice getting stuck in her throat. ''Nana Rose gave this ring to Jason along with her blessings when he proposed to me. Jason and I were planning to leave Riverdale after graduation to start a new life, in Vancouver. He was keeping the ring until we graduate by fear our parents would find out about the engagement and our plans.''

A wicked smirk spread on Cheryl's lips. ''My intuitions were right, you _are_ guilty.'' 

''How many time will I have to say this-''

''Whatever you say,'' Cheryl interrupted. ''The truth always sees the day and, when that day comes, you better dig your own grave. It's time to show you where you stand, Pollykins.''

''Are you threatening me, Cheryl?''

Cheryl smiled. ''No. No, this is... _fun_   _girl talk_.'' She paused, standing up from the bed, turning around right before she stepped in the hallway. ''Have a good night.''

.

**22:41**

He said he'd be there at _nine-thirty_. 

Standing at the entrance of Fox Forest, Kevin checked his watch, reading ten-forty-one, and sighed. His date was late. What was he expecting? Being punctual isn't a part of Grindr's requirements before signing up. You just need to like dicks.

He told his dad he was going night jogging but, unless Tom is blind, Kevin's pretty sure he didn't believe him. Who in their right mind goes for a jog in a button up? Kevin might dress on the preppy side but, he'd never wear a constricting button up for jogging. He'd ruin it with sweat or rip it. 

The night was getting chilly and, for once, Kevin had brought a jacket. It's not summer anymore and you can feel it when the sun goes down. The moon was high in the sky, the half crescent creating a soft cast of light over Sweetwater River.      

A cracking noise caught Kevin's attention. Something like a noise of branches cracking under a weight. _Must be a deer_ , he told himself. He really hoped it was a deer. 

''What are you doing here at this hour of the night?'' 

Kevin whirled around at the voice, his heart almost jumping out of his chest.

It was _not_ a deer.

It was dark outside and, although it is common to use fake pictures on your profile on Grindr, Kevin was almost sure this guy was not his date. Christopher said he has short hair and the guy's hair were dark and semi-long. 

''Christopher?'' Kevin asked, just to make sure.  The guy laughed and shook his head. ''Oh, you are _not_ Christo- Sorry. I just- I'm waiting for someone,'' Kevin explained. ''...who probably isn't going to show up,'' he added with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

What was he thinking? Christopher was more than an _hour_ late, it's obvious he won't show up. Kevin's too optimistic. Guys from Grindr aren't the most reliable. 

Or, maybe Moose was right? Maybe he's his only option?

Kevin shook this idea out of his head. _No_. He can't let someone like Moose get into his head and tell him what he's worth. At least, that's what Betty would tell him. He can almost hear her telling him to have some respect for himself and not fall back into that asshole Moose's arms. 

''A date?'' The guy sounded amused. ''In the woods? Isn't that a bit sketchy?'' 

The stranger got closer, looking Kevin up and down before raising his eyebrows.

Although it was dark, Kevin had a pleasant sight in front of him. With his dark hair and light yet, bright blue eyes, this stranger was a lot more good looking that his date. 

.

Hands in dark, luscious hair, Kevin's lips could hardly part from his kisser's mouth while the latter's hands were gripping at his button up, pulling him closer by the hips. Back against a tree, Kevin felt the hard knots stabbing his back and, although it was very uncomfortable, he didn't dare breaking the kiss. This was way too good. _Way too good_.

He and the stranger had been kissing against this tree for a couple minutes now, hands all over each other.

Although they were both enjoying themselves, it had to stop. It was getting very late and Kevin didn't want his dad to worry. He's already on one disappearance case, he didn't need a second one in his hands. 

''Okay, I really have to go,'' Kevin said, pulling away, lips red and a little out of breath.

His unexpected date, however, was not ready to say good night. He bite down his lip before going in and attaching their lips together for a few more seconds. ''I'm Joaquin, by the way.'' Joaquin grinned, his eyes staring into Kevin's. 

Kevin stared back, fighting the lust inside his body screaming to get his lips back on that hot guy's mouth.

While the little devil on his shoulder told him to stay and kiss Joaquin for a few more minutes, going home was the right choice. Although his dad acted like he didn't know what he was doing in the woods, he _knew_.  And, it worried him a lot. Who wouldn't? How could you not be worried if your son was going into the woods at night to fool around with other boys? What are the chances of something happening - like a bear attack or a facing lunatic hunter - in those woods? Tom had _all_ the reasons to worry if Kevin was not home before eleven.

''Give me your phone.'' Joaquin handed his phone without hesitation. Kevin opened a new contact and wrote his name and phone number. ''This is my number. Use it.'' He pushed the phone in Joaquin's chest, their hands brushing as Joaquin took the phone back. The smug smile on the raven haired boy fell as he read the name on his screen.

''Kevin Kelle- A-as in Sheriff Keller?'' 

''Why? Is it a problem?'' Kevin asked.

Joaquin hesitated. ''Is _this_ a problem?'' he returned, lifting his jacket's sleeve to reveal a tattoo. 

Mouth agape, Kevin stared at the two headed snake on Joaquin's forearm. ''I won't tell if you won't.''

He knew it was risqué. His dad has a grudge against the Southside Serpents, just like everyone who lives in the Northside. 

At least, Joaquin was honest with him and told him the truth about his roots, about where he's from. 

With a smile, Joaquin gripped Kevin's jacket and pulled him into a kiss. 

For once, Kevin was glad his date never showed up because he ended the night with a _ten_ instead of a seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes were on the shorter side in this chapter but, fear not, they will get longer. Sometimes, you just need to get to the point or stay short but effective. I might go back and correct a few things/add details in a few days when I re-read the chapter with a clear head. Next chapter, you'll finally meet Archie - other than the brief cameo he made above.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Jason's disparition? What do you think happened to him? Cheryl's talk with Polly? Kevin's Grindr date not showing up? What do you think will happen next for Joavin?


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading on last Wednesday, I wasn't feeling well this week and couldn't bring myself to write. I also didn't want to rush and post a bad chapter so I decided to wait until I felt a bit better. 
> 
> p.s. Have you seen the musical episode? Cheryl's scene with her mom was just...<3 I love her so much! Kevin and Fangs? YES! Although I'm a Joavin fan, I'm rooting for KevinXFangs this season! I think they should've split the musical in two episode. It felt too rushed. I was a bit disappointed by the way they scripted Midge's death. It was too intense for a school event.

 

 

**Friday, September 21st**

**18:29**

''Stop moving! I'm serious, Betty. If you don't stay still I'm going to burn you with the iron.'' 

Archie will be there in less than an hour and Betty was still wearing her pink robe, far from being finished getting ready. Polly had kindly offered to help her getting dolled up for the night, saying she was better than her younger sister at makeup and hair - fact. Other than a mascara, concealer and her classic,  _perfect pink_  tube of lipstick, Betty didn't own any makeup. When Polly started applying all kinds of products on her face, she was a bit shook and skeptical.

'' _I don't want to look like a clown, Polly_ ,'' she had said.

Betty sighed, straightening her back as her sister curled her blond hair. For the first time in years, Betty decided to change things up and drop the ponytail - literally. It took a lot of convincing from Polly to get her sister to changing her hair-do. 

''Archie's jaw is going to drop when he sees you,'' Polly said, proud of her work.  

A light blush coated the younger Cooper's cheeks.

One of the reason she gave Polly a white card for tonight was because Kevin's words resonated in her head. Betty wasn't an insecure person but a part of her feared that Archie would, one day, be bored of her and leave with another girl. Compared to other girls, she was very plain and boring. Betty wasn't outgoing nor a party girl; crime books and shows were more her thing.

Sometimes, she still wondered why Archie chose her. They are _so_  different.

''Don't spend too much time on me, it's already six-thirty. I can do the rest myself.'' 

Polly shook her head, taking another piece of hair and curling it around the barrel. ''No need. I'm not going.'' 

Betty whipped her head around, causing her to almost get burned by the iron, again. ''You're  _not_  going?'' she repeated. Polly shook her head. ''But, it's your last year at Riverdale high. And I thought you got a dress.''

''There's still prom, Betty. Or, I can return it.'' 

Last year, Polly's entrance was one Riverdale High would never forget. Navy blue dress touching the floor and trailing behind her, Polly confidently walked in the gymnasium with her arm-candy of choice: Jason Blossom.

''You love school dances,'' Betty reminded her. ''What will I do without you, Pol?'' 

Ever since they were young, Betty always hid in her sister's shadow. At ballet class, Polly was the one getting solos while Betty was in the back, with the others. She was the one who got the boys's attention and the one to get on the cheerleading squad. Polly was a popular girl while Betty was an overachiever with perfect grades with a strong interest in journalism.

Polly smiled, setting the iron on the vanity before taking her sister's hands in hers, a proud smile on her lips. ''It's your time to shine, Betty.''

.

**19:35**

Archie Andrews at her arm, Betty made her entrance at Riverdale High's Back-to-School semi formal. The school's gymnasium was decorated with white balloons and tons of blue and gold ribbons, representing their school's colors, same as last year's semi formal...and the year before. Mr. Weatherbee didn't like changed. The buffet was the same and although they put someone on punch watch duty, it always ended up spiked - thanks to Reggie. It's surprising he never got caught.

The loud music was blasting trough the speakers as students were dancing to Outkast's  _Hey Ya_. It was an old song but, it still got everyone dancing. By the entrance, there was a set up for pictures where everyone could get their photos taken 'professionally' - it was just a fancy camera and a teacher behind it. Girls were queuing, waiting to get tons of pictures with their girlfriends - and date. 

''Wanna get our picture taken?'' Archie asked, nodding at the photography area.

Betty shook her head, grimacing when seeing the length of the line. ''Later, yeah?'' 

The two teenagers walked trough the gymnasium, trying to find their friends. Chuck said he'd save them seats at his table and, although she wasn't a big fan of Chuck Clayton, her shoes were hurting her feet and couldn't wait to sit down. Maybe she should've listen to her mom when she said to wear them around the house before the semi formal... Now it's too late and she's suffering. 

They quickly found Chuck's table, being the only table with a crowd around it.

''What's going on here?'' Archie asked, just as confused as his girlfriend.

''Reggie rented a room at the Hilton. We're all going there for the after, you in Andrews?'' 

''Yeah, yeah, we're in.''

 _We_?

Before she could say anything, Kevin walked up to her and ''Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You look ravishing, Betty,'' he complimented, pulling his best friend into a hug. ''And, where did the iconic ponytail go?'' 

''Thanks, Kev. Polly did my hair.''

''Figured. No offence but, you're only good at ponytails.'' 

The blonde gasped, acting offended by Kevin's harmless shade. 

''You're not looking bad yourself. Any plans for tonight?'' 

Talking about plans, that's when Moose chose to make his entrance, Midge by his side. 

''Moose, hey!'' the boys cheered, losing no time informing his of the after at Reggie's hotel room.

While the boys were talking, Moose's eyes were on Kevin, shamelessly eye fucking him.  _Awkward_. Kevin tried to look away but he could feel the football player's eyes on him and it made him very uncomfortable. Midge was literally standing next to him. What was he thinking? 

Kevin didn't think Moose would try something given he hasn't replied to his texts since Sunday. Didn't he get the message? He's done with him.  _Done_. 

He nudged Betty subtly, trying to get his best friend's attention and hinted at Moose. She quickly caught on what was going on, jumping in to help Kevin out of this uncomfortable situation. Who in their right mind flirt with someone when their partner is right next to them? 

''I want punch!'' she declared, her voice so loud a few people turned around her. 

Archie, being the gentleman he was, offered to go. ''I'll go get you a gla-'' 

'' _No_ , stay. Stay with your friends. I'll go with Kevin.''  

.

When the two teenagers arrived at the buffet table, they were greeted by none other than Alice Cooper who was chaperoning the event. She was wearing a nude colored top with silver beads and a white fitted skirt, looking more sophisticated than half of the students present in the gymnasium. She most likely didn't get the memo for the dress code or simply didn't care. Betty's betting on the latter. 

''Betty, darling. Where is Archie? Did he dump you for a vulgar bleached half-brainer?''  

''Nice to see you too, mom.'' 

''Wow, Mrs. Cooper, you look alluring tonight. It's clear as glass where Betty got her good look from.''

Alice thanked Kevin, flattered. Out of all the boys in her daughter's life, Kevin was the only one who passed the test. But, that might have to do with the fact that he swing the same way as Betty: he likes boys. 

''See, Betty, you should get rid of ginger Casanova for someone more like Kevin.'' 

Alice Cooper had unbelievably high standards when it comes to the man who will be worthy of her daughter's heart. Standards Archie Andrews certainly did not reach - far from. Being childhood friends, neighbors since birth and captain of the Riverdale High's Bulldogs was not enough and Alice never failed to remind it to her daughter.

''This is quite the compliment, Mrs. Cooper. I'm very flattered.'' 

The blonde teenager grabbed two red cups from the table, pouring punch into them as her mom and Kevin pursued their conversation about their taste in men. According to Alice, the perfect man was everything Archie was not - what a surprise. And Kevin kept praising her, agreeing to everything she was saying, sounding like he was talking to some guru. 

''Kev,  _stop_ ,'' she interrupted, face twisting into a mild grimace and half frown, starting to feel secondhand embarassement from Kevin's ass-kissing. She get that he idolized her audacity but, he was just embarrassing himself.

Kevin cleared his throat and took the red cup Betty pushed into his face, chugging half of it along with his dignity. 

''Have you seen Polly?'' Alice asked, trying to look trough the crowd for her second daughter. ''I've been looking for her.'' 

Betty froze. _Did Polly not tell Mom she wasn't coming?_

Just in time, her knight in shinning armor appeared next to her as a slow song came on. ''Wanna dance?''

The blonde straightened his bow tie and smiled. ''I'd love to, Arch,'' she replied.

Archie held his arm to her and they moved to the dance-floor, finding a spot between two couples. Betty snaked her arms around her boyfriend's neck, the latter's hands resting on her waist, the delicate fabric getting stuck on Archie's calloused hands - perks of working at Andrews Construction. He tried to not touch Betty's dress too much, afraid to ruin it with his rough skin.

''You're just as bad at dancing than I remember.'' 

''What? I'm not.'' 

Betty raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. ''You stepped on my foot _twice_  and we've been here for what, fifteen minutes?'' she pointed.

''Well, in my defense, I got distracted by your beauty.'' 

Betty couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesiness. ''Flattery won't get you anywhere, Archie Andrews.'' She paused. ''Not with me.''

.

**22:21**

Inside Thornhill, aka Cheryl Blossom's castle, the latter sat in the middle of her brother's bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel him. She could smell his cologne on the sheets which was somewhat comforting although it didn't replace his presence. Nothing ever could.

Jason's been missing for almost a week and she was having a hard time dealing with his absence. She and Jason had  _never_  been separated for that long. Being on the football team, Jason sometimes had to go away for the weekend with his team but, even then, he was always a phone call away. 

The school held a special event tonight in honor of Jason tonight. She, along with her parents, attended the event but, Cheryl had left after ten minutes, hating the way they made it look like a low-budget  _memorial_. They had a large screen scrolling photos of Jason at football games, various school events and yearbooks and even a couple childhood clichés they most likely stole from lurking on social media. A booth was set up at the entrance where you could write a hope message for the family, making up for the pessimistic ambiance.

She took a cab home and changed out of her red dress before taking refuge in her brother's bedroom.

''Cheryl? Cheryl?'' 

Hearing her mother calling her name, Cheryl's dark eyes widen, panicked. She lost track of the time. She scrambled up from Jason's bed and hurried out of his bedroom, praying to get to her's in time. If Penelope catches her in there again... 

''In here, Mommy,'' she replied.

A few seconds later, Penelope stood in the doorway, dressed in her evening attire. ''Care to explain why on earth did you leave Jason's event, Cheryl? We need to present a united front against those ruthless gossip-scavengers.'' 

''Seeing Jay-Jay on this screen made it feel like he was gone forever and my mind couldn't deviate off of this horrific thought.''

The red haired woman rolled her eyes at her daughter's melodramatic excuse. ''Suffering if good for the soul.''

Cheryl felt her eyes water at the mere though of Jason never coming back. A life without Jason? How would she survive?

Penelope remarked how Cheryl's bed still perfectly made and the chair by her desk was had not moved. Her bedroom looked like it hadn't been inhabited although she had been home for two hours. ''Were you in Jason's bedroom again?'' she demanded.

The teenage girl looked down, apprehending her mother's reaction. According to Penelope, her daughter was a jealous spite-filled starving emotional anorexic craving for attention. To her, Cheryl couldn't have emotions; everything was always an act. 

''I've had enough of your exaggerated melancholic behavior. Stop acting like you're mourning.''

''I miss him, Mommy. Sitting here, it's like I can feel him-''

Penelope interrupted her, laughing at Cheryl's absurd reasoning. ''Don't be stupid.'' 

One thing no one was better at than Penelope Blossom was denigrating her own daughter. If there was an award for that, she'd be the forever winner. She never missed an opportunity to put her down and make her feel low about herself. 

It's one of the reason Cheryl is so cold hearted toward everyone, she's afraid to be laughed at for expressing her feelings. She already have to put up with her awful mother, she won't let anyone else get a free pass to play with her heart.

''Wipe those fake tears and start packing, Cheryl. We're going to Thistlehouse.''

.

**22:50**

Kevin was having the time of his life.

Who was he trying to impress? Other than his small bathroom chat with Moose during a Beyoncé song, his night wasn't eventful. And by chat, he meant more of a fooling around in the woods invitation. Didn't he get the hint the first time? Football players really aren't the smartest...

Kevin was munching on some questionable looking chocolate cupcakes someone's parent must've baked for the night as he watched his best friend slow dance with her red-headed Ansel Elgort.

Until last year, Kevin has always been Betty's date at school dances although they both knew dating would never be an option between them. Now that she had her prince, Kevin was alone because, surprisingly, no one else swing his boat at Riverdale High. 

The music switched to a cringe-y One Direction hit right as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

Must be his dad. He was working the night shift at the police office and developed the habit to text his son during his breaks, just to check up. 

**_______________**

**Unknown number**

Hope you haven't forgotten about me because, I sure didn't forget about you.

Who's this?

Your date replacement ;)

You busy tonight?

Depends on the offer.

I'm at a school event...but I can escape easily.

Meet me at the Twilight drive-in.

**_______________**

It's been three days since he met the young Serpent at Fox Forest and, although Joaquin seemed very interested in seeing him again, Kevin was starting to lose hope he'd use his number. Guys who wants to hook up calls under the following twenty-four hours. It was a pleasant surprise to hear from him as Kevin was chugging down his second cup of spiked punch at the loner table.

Kevin looked around and saw Moose, tongue deep into Midge's mouth and shook his head. He sent a quick text to Betty, saying he was going home and left the gymnasium.

.

**23:01**

Originally on Serpent territory, the Twilight drive-in became neutral when its owner lost it to the bank. After its closure, Mayor McCoy decided to re-open the drive-in, saying it was a part of Riverdale's history but, alas, had to close - for good this time - after a few months when the Bijou opened, being a lot more frequented than the vintage drive-in. In order to get there without trespassing on Serpent territory and risking his life, Kevin had to pass by Main Street which took longer than. This civil war always left him indifferent but, after walking a few supplementary miles to meet his Serpent hook up, he suddenly cared. 

The parking was vacant and the screen had a massive rip. All the lights were turned off - probably dead and needing replacement - except for an old street light at the back of the parking who wasn't doing much. It looked very sketchy at this hour of the night, the perfect rape bait according to Kevin. 

Kevin was confused and unsure when Joaquin said to meet at the old dive-in but, he went anyways. It a random Grindr date would've told him to meet there, he probably would not have gone but, it was Joaquin. That guy was so  _fine_. The teenager had to walk all the way across town in his fancy suit, it better be worth it. 

''Joaquin?'' he called, tugging his tuxedo jacket closed as the wind whipped through the shadows, raising goosebumps on his flesh.

It was dark and, although Kevin's eyesight wasn't faulty, he couldn't find the young Serpent.

Maybe he stood him up? 

''Feeling fancy tonight, uh?'' Joaquin's voice commented, coming from behind the drive-in's screening office. 

Kevin turned around and saw Joaquin, dressed head to toe in black - shocking for a Serpent. ''I was at a school dance,'' he explained. 

Joaquin chuckled, shaking his head. ''Of course you were.''

There was a slight judgement in the raven haired boy's comment but Kevin brushed it off.

''I thought the drive-in was closed.''

''It is. There hasn't been any screenings since 2015.''

''What are we doing here, then?''

''Sorry to disappoint but we aren't watching a movie,'' Joaquin said. ''I figured it was best to meet on neutral territory.''

Joaquin was right on that point. They are in the middle of a civil war, being seen on enemy territory could be dangerous for both of them. 

''Are we going to get in trouble?'' 

Joaquin chuckled and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kevin's. ''You're so cute.'' 

Concern turned into confusion who turned into lust in two seconds as Kevin gripped Joaquin's leather jacket, pulling him against him. His tongue slipped inside the serpent's mouth, gentle but demanding. Kevin pushed him backward until the raven haired boy's back his the old building's brick wall. Kevin's hands released the leather jacket, fingers moving up, gripping Joaquin's hair, pulling him closer and closer and closer.

All he wanted was  _Joaquin_.

At first glance, Kevin Keller came off as a goody two shoes who's always on top of his classes and listen to his daddy but, deep down, he's a thirsty hoe. 

''I didn't know you were so bossy,'' he smirked as Kevin took control.

The wind blew, sending a shiver up Kevin's back. Contrarily to popular belief, tuxedo jackets are  _not_  very warm. Joaquin noticed and broke the kiss, pulling the taller boy along. They reached the screening office door, twisting the doorknob.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at the young Serpent. ''Breaking in?'' 

''If it reassures you, I wasn't the one who broke the lock,'' Joaquin tried, Kevin's goody-two-shoes roots showing.

For a moment, Kevin hesitated. Whether Joaquin was the one who broke the lock or not first, it was  _vandalism_. The property was closed and technically, they weren't allowed to be there. 

Before he could finish his legal debate, his dick made its decision and-''

''Fuck it.''

No surprise, there was no electricity in the old office but, at least, they wouldn't freeze their asses off. Inside, there was a vintage looking sofa, tons of shelves with old filmstrips, a desk and an old wooden chair that looked like it had seen better days. The small window was their only source of light, the reflexion of the streetlamp creating a soft glow inside. 

Before Kevin had time to process it, Joaquin grabbed him by the waist and tossed him on the old couch, joining him and passing a leg on each sides of Kevin, straddling him. The old furniture was probably full of dust - and maybe bugs - but, it was better than the cement floor or the parking's asphalt. Despite the questionable cleanliness of the old office, Joaquin seemed to come alive then, cold hands sliding under his tee shirt, mouth still on Kevin's.

The weight of Joaquin's body on top of Kevin's was extraordinary. He could feel him -  _all of him_  - pressed against his him and he inhaled his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that’s just… _him_. The most delicious smell he could ever imagine. 

Clothes were off and thrown on the floor. For once, Kevin didn't care if his pretty dress shirt was wrinkled; he wanted  _everything_  off. And fast. 

.

**Saturday, September 22nd**

**00:12**

Still in her pink dress, Betty Cooper did a quick stop at the grocery store before heading to Pop's to get milkshakes for her and Polly. It was one of their tradition. After school dances, they would meet at Pop's and drink milkshakes at a booth until closure. Although Polly didn't attend Riverdale High's semi-formal this year, the Cooper sisters will not break their tradition - they'll just change things up a bit.

After Archie kissed her goodnight in front of the school, she received a text from her sister saying to grab a bag of sour gummy worms. Betty rolled her eyes and headed down the street to the closest store that was still open. 

The bell rang as she pushed the door, signaling a new customer. The guy at the cash register smiled at her and Betty smiled back before looking for the candy aisle which was at the back. Her green eyes scanned the candy selection, going from sour cherries to Jolly Ranchers and Skittles. No sour gummy worms. Betty frowned, turning around to go and ask the employee at the front of the store but, as she turned, she saw someone put something in their pocket.

''I  _saw_  that,'' she pointed, her voice clear. 

The person turned around and she recognized him. It was the guy from the motorcycle accident. The messy black hair, the jacket and even the healing scabs on his cheekbone. 

''Jughead?'' 

''Meredith Grey,'' the boy replied. 

Betty almost smiled at the nickname, trying to maintain a straight face. ''I saw you put that thing in your pocket.'' 

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow. ''That thing? What thing?'' he asked, playing dumb but Betty did't buy his bullshit. She might be blonde but she wasn't stupid. Far from.  

''I could report you for that, you know.  _Shoplifting_.''  

Jughead laughed with amusement, shaking his head. Was she serious? ''Should I feel threatened?'' 

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated when people didn't take her seriously. ''I don't think your parents would find it funny if they got a midnight call saying their son was caught for shoplifting in a grocery store.'' 

''You think this is my first time? Where I come from, this is what we have to do in order to survive.''

 _Where he comes from?_  Betty was confused for a moment but then, it hit her. Was Jughead too broke he couldn't afford food? 

Without thinking, she pulled a twenty dollar bill from her bag, handing it in the raven haired boy's direction. ''Here.'' 

To her surprise, he refused the money.  _What?!_

''I don't need pity from a Northside princess.''

Betty frowned at the nickname, slightly insulted. ''I'm not-'' 

''Look at you.  _Look_  at you. You're wearing a fancy dress and high heels in the middle of a grocery store.'' 

She gave him a point for that. Her satin dress did give a princess vibe but, she wouldn't call herself a 'Northside princess'. 

''I don't wear dresses like that every day,'' Betty defended. 

Jughead was getting annoyed. He hadn't planned on staying long at the grocery store but this blonde Northside princess got in his way. He sighed, ''what do you want from me?'' 

''What? I don't want anything from you. I'm just being kind.'' 

Sadly, it was not the vibe he was getting from her. ''Go spread your kindness elsewhere, I don't need it.'' 

Betty opened her mouth, about to say something but Jughead beat her.

''Doesn't it ever occur to you how different we are? Like, on a cellular DNA kind of level? You live in a big house with a perfect, loving family and are probably dating the most popular guy at your school. For God's sake, you're the perfect girl-next-door. I'm the damaged, loner, outsider from the wrong side of the tracks.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' 

''I might have accepted your help once but don't make me your charity case.''

With that, Jughead walked out of the store, leaving Betty alone in the middle of the aisle. 

.

Betty rushed outside after paying for her items, hoping to catch Jughead before he leaves. She tried to be quick but the cashier was a bit slow tonight. She'll be lucky if he's not gone. She scanned the parking, looking for Jughead or even a motorcycle. He didn't have a helmet inside but, maybe he left it outside. 

She caught a glimpse of a silhouette by the dumpster. 

''Jughead!''

The boy turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Betty coming his way, a white plastic bag in her hands. She handed it to him, making the motorcyclist raise an eyebrow. ''It's not a lot but, there's enough for a somewhat decent meal.'' 

''You're not the kind of person who gives up easily, are you?'' To her surprise, Jughead's lips turned up at the corner as he peaked inside the bag, seeing two sandwiches and a pack of cookies. ''Should I call you Mother Theresa, now?'' 

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head. ''Betty Cooper will do.'' Jughead smiled, nodding. ''Good night, Jughead.'' 

''Good night, Betty Cooper.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you'll meet other Serpents - counting Toni - and see more of Cheryl, who'll be joining Riverdale high. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Polly helping Betty getting ready? Kevin idolizing Betty's mom? Cheryl moving to Riverdale? Kevin ditching the dance to see Joaquin? Bughead's late night run-ins at the store? What do you think is going to happen next?


	4. NOTES

I don't make posts like this often but...I have to get something out of my chest. 

Not seeing any comments isn't very motivating. Yes, I get Kudos but, they don't say a lot. Do you not enjoy this story? I love Riverdale and put a lot of energy every week to get the chapter posted in time every Wednesday...only to get barely any feedback. It's very frustrating and demotivating. I love writing but, if I don't get feedback, how do I know if you like what I write or not? Reading comments when I wake up in the morning is motivating and keeps me going/wanting to write and update.

I'm sorry it has to be that way but, from now on: **No comments = No updates**

I know some of you don't know what to write in the comments but, just a tip, I _always_ ask questions in the end notes. 

See you next Wednesday for Chapter Four, hopefully, xx


	5. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will one day AO3 stop doing me dirty? I am SO over re-typing everything. It happened five times with this chapter. FIVE! AO3 was also down a few night during the weekend and it messed up my schedule which was really annoying.
> 
> Did you watch th episode tonight? Oh. My. God. Betty and Cheryl investigating...YES. I'm a bit bummed for no Choni but, I can hope for the next episode. Joaquin came back <3 - for a few seconds but, still. Can we get a Joavin reunion please? Fangs got shot? Wtf Reggie?! I'm so over the dumb Northsiders. Why is everyone so stupid? I'm a Serpent girls, as you can see - with Cheryl, Kevin, Betty and Alice, of course! I can't wait to see the next episode, things are going to go dOwn!!

****

 

** Sunday, September 23rd **

**19:23**

Now that Kevin found quality dick, he wasn't sure if he would ever want to try something else. Because, why tasting fifty different dishes when you already know what's good, right?

And, Tom won't have to worry about Kevin's late night runs in the woods anymore. One problem solved!

On to the next one.

Although they had a good time at the old drive-in, Kevin made the young Serpent promise to never take him there again. It was dirty and dark and Kevin swore he felt a bug crawl on his leg at some point. He still gets shivers thinking about it.

Going to Kevin's house was too risky. Even if his dad was at work, he could come back any time and, if Kevin were to get caught in bed with a Southside Serpent, he had a feeling his dad wouldn't hesitate to chase him with his gun. So, for the safety of Joaquin's pretty face, they ended up at his trailer. 

It was smaller than Kevin estimated. It reminded him of those dorms room when you are in college: everything was small and compact. As he looked around, Kevin couldn't help but remark the lack of 'parental presence' in the trailer. Was Joaquin living alone? The question was burning on the tip of Kevin's tongue but, at the moment, his tongue was very occupied.

''Didn't you say you were meeting with a friend for a school project tonight?'' 

Kevin reached for his phone on the floor, checking the time. ''No, I don't have to be at Leonard's house for at least...twenty minutes ago.'' 

Joaquin's lips turned up into a pleased smirk when Kevin let the device fall on the floor, landing on their pile of clothes before returning to his previous occupation. They kissed. Softly at first, Kevin's hand lost in Joaquin's black hair and Joaquin's ghosting on Kevin's hip, playing dangerous.

Being there, with Joaquin, felt like bliss to Kevin. He had never felt so content and satisfied with someone before. 

Taking hold of Kevin's toned, naked thigh with his hand, Joaquin guided him until he was straddling his waist. Kevin tilted Joaquin's chin up with his index, deepening the kiss just as he felt a strong pressure on his butt cheeks. With a smirk, he broke the kiss and moved his lips to the Serpent's neck, taking his time as he moved to his chest, kissing right between his pecs and lower and _lower_. Pleasured sounds left Joaquin's lips, his back arching off the bed.

''Uhm, Kev-'' 

When it comes to sex, Kevin is so used to give, give, _give_ that he forgets that he can receive too. It's an habit. For so long, he stayed into hiding, feeling so bad in his skin, thinking no one would ever _want_ him. Being an overweight kid left scars on Kevin. Although he lost a lot of weight during puberty, his acne cleared up and his chubby face got more angular, in his mind, he still thinks he's that unattractive Pugsley.

And, who would want to suck Pugsley's dick?

All his hook ups in the woods didn't care whether of not they were both satisfied. They just cared about themselves. What did you expect, it's _Grindr_ after all. 

With Joaquin, forgetting about himself is not a possibility. Joaquin flipped them so now Kevin was on the mattress.

''Hey, I was having fun there,'' Kevin protested.

Raising an eyebrow, the Serpent looked into Kevin's hazel eyes. ''Shut up and kiss me.'' 

Kevin obliged and they were off again, lost between the sheets of Joaquin's bed...until the latter's ringtone blared trough the trailer. 

 _Are you serious?_ An annoyed moan left Kevin's lips, grudgingly pulling away from his partner.

Shaking his head, Joaquin brought the taller boy back to him, making Kevin frown. ''They're gonna have to wait.'' He paused, sticking his tongue out to teasingly brush its tip against Kevin's who was very responsive, being in a sex daze. ''Because I'm busy.''

The phone stopped after a minute but, to their disappointment, Joaquin's phone went off again and, this time, he picked up, skipping the polite greetings. ''Better be important or else-'' 

Kevin couldn't hear clearly what the other person was saying but, it seemed serious because Joaquin sat up and ran a hand trough his messy, thick hair, looking tormented.

The call was short and before Kevin could ask any questions, Joaquin spoke. ''You have to go.'' He stood up, looking for his boxers and pants on the floor. ''Fangs and Sweet Pea are coming over and...it's going to be bloody. Literally.'' 

With a frown between his eyebrows, Kevin sat up. ''Your friends got into a fight or something?'' he carefully asked, trying to not sound judge-y, knowing he was talking about his Serpents friends. 

''We could say that,'' Joaquin resumed, sparing Sweet Pea's gore details. Kevin scooted over to the edge of the bed, reaching down for his clothes just as they heard pounding on the door, making both their head abruptly in its direction.

.

''He got _shot_?!''

Kevin was shook. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. A tall boy about their age helped his friend get inside Joaquin's trailer, blood coming out of his shoulder, staining his grey tee-shirt.

The injured Serpent sat on the couch as he tried to remove his jacket, wincing in silence as his friend, Sweet Pea, helped him with his tee shirt next, the latter a lot more painful to take off. Joaquin had disappeared to the bathroom.

''It's the Ghoulies,'' the taller one explained while applying pressure with the soiled tee shirt to stop the bleeding. ''We were on watch duty on the borders and they tried to cross it but we didn't let them. We just followed FP's orders. He said no more Ghoulies crossing Serpent territory. We were outnumbered and- We didn't think they'd have guns.''

'' _One_  gun,'' corrected Fangs. ''It was Malachai.''

''If this gets to FP's ears...'' Sweet Pea started anxiously. 

''It _won't_ ,'' promised Joaquin as he came back to the couch area, putting tons of supplies on the table before shoving Sweet Pea away. He removed the soiled tee shirt, taking a look at the wound. Kevin stood by the kitchenette, eyes widening when he saw Joaquin take a pair of pliers, dropping 99% rubbing alcohol on the tool to sanitize it.

_Was he going to take out the bullet?_

Kevin had to stop this. It could go very wrong and there's too much risk of infection. ''You have to get the hospital-'' 

''Are you fucking nuts?'' the tall Serpents said, his voice loud and menacing.

Joaquin gave him a stern look. ''Easy, Sweet Pea.''

''Who is he and what is he doing here?'' Sweet Pea asked, nodding at Kevin, only now noticing his presence.

Joaquin and Kevin shared a look, not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell them who Kevin really was - who his _dad_ was. ''My... _Grindr_ hook up,'' he replied, sending a small smirk in Kevin's direction. 

''Grindr? Since when are you into Grindr?'' 

''Can you shut up for a minute? I'm trying to take this bullet out,'' Joaquin returned with a serious tone, medical pliers in hands. ''And, get me the iodine from the bathroom. It's on the top shelf.'' 

On the couch, Fangs chuckled in amusement. Seeing Sweet Pea being bossed around was hilarious given the latter _hates_ to be told what to do. Usually, he's protest but, with his best friend bleeding on Joaquin's couch, he didn't have much of a choice than to obey and get that fucking iodine from the bathroom. Fangs's laugh died as soon as Joaquin's pliers touched his skin, face scrunching in mild-pain. 

Kevin watched Joaquin with concern and disapproval. Having the right tools doesn't make you a doctor and, as far as Kevin knew, the young Serpent was no doctor. 

''Stop looking at me like that, I _know_ what I'm doing,'' Joaquin said, feeling Kevin's eyes on his back.  

The Sheriff's son opened his mouth, about to deny but Fangs beat him. 

''It's not the first time he does this, you know,'' the short boy reassured but it only worsened Kevin's worries.

_Not the first time? How many times did he have patch his friends up? Is there a lot of shootings around?_

They were on the Southside after all, he shouldn't be so surprised. 

''Did you go to medical school? Because I doubt you-'' 

This time, Joaquin turned, his bright blue eyes on him. ''My _mom_ did. She taught me this. Stop worrying.''

Kevin wanted to ask more question but, figured it was best to wait until Joaquin was done with the bullet wound. For safety.

.

** Monday, September 24th **

**8:15**

Leave it to Cheryl Blossom to make an epic entrance at Riverdale High.

On Monday morning, the red-headed descended down the halls, head held up high and sky high heels clicking on the floor. Needless to say, she made a few heads turn. Not only was she sticking out from the crowd with her attitude and looks but, they recognized her: she was Jason Blossom's twin sister.

Being Riverdale High's best student, Betty had the honors to give her a tour of the school before first period. Oh joy.

''-science wing is on the other side, right before the locker rooms and main emergency exit. Everything else is either on the second of third floor. For lunch, everyone eats outside in the yard and, in winter- ''

Betty's tour was interrupted by a mild panicked Kevin word-vomiting his personal problems all over her. ''Betty! Thank god I found you. Guess who I'm stuck with for lab partner in Biology?''

''Not now, Kev. I'm...busy.'' Betty hinted at Cheryl who was standing next to her.

Kevin's eyes followed Betty's and he raised an eyebrow at the red haired girl who was wearing killer shoes. 

''I don't think we've met. I'm Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell.''

Beside her, Betty rolled her eyes at her obnoxiousness. Why does she always do that? _Why_. 

''Kevin Keller. And, wow, are these Louboutins?'' Kevin asked, pointing to Cheryl's shoes. 

Wait, Cheryl Blossom as in Betty's cousin? She might be the devil incarnate according to Betty but, that girl has killer style, Kevin noted.

Cheryl smiled at Kevin, surprised someone from Riverdale knew their fashion. ''Only a real connaisseur would recognize these.'' The ginger turned to her cousin with judgement. ''Unfortunately, we can't say the same thing about pre-carnival Sandra Dee; the 50s called, they want their collar back,'' she dissed, hinting at Betty's Peter Pan collar peaking over her pink sweater.

A part of Kevin wanted to clap back because that was savage but, Betty was his best friend. By default, he _has_ to side with her. And, just like her ponytail, her collars are _iconic_. Don't you dare criticize her style. 

''What does it cost to be kind?'' Betty questioned, indifferent at Cheryl's insult. At this point, Betty didn't bother defending herself. She'd be wasting her saliva because whatever she'll say or do, Cheryl will always find something mean to say. _Always_. It's the way she is. 

And, kindness? Cheryl doesn't know her.

Cheryl grimace. ''Ew, how are we even related.''

This time, Kevin stepped in and came to Betty's defense and said, ''Is a mean bitch still a thing?'' 

''Is being the gay best friend still a thing?'' Cheryl fired back. 

Kevin opened his mouth to say something else but Betty touched his chest with the back of her hand, stopping him. This is _exactly_ what she wants: adding fuel to the fire.

.

**14:01**

Gym class over, Cheryl changed back into her red shorts and black blouse, feeling claustrophobic in these emergency shorts and tee shirt Mr. Mathews forced her to wear. The cheap fabric was itchy on her fragile, porcelain skin. Opening her bag, Cheryl searched for her perfume to mask the sweat odor the yellow tee shirt left on her body. Did they not wash the tee shirt before giving it to her? This is so unsanitary. 

She was about to put the perfume bottle back in her back when two girls came behind Cheryl, making her jump. 

''Cheryl Blossom, right?'' one of them asked. 

Cheryl turned around, seeing two brunette girls, one with a darker skin and the other just a bit darker than herself. They were both in her gym class but she couldn't recall their names. Was it Glenda and Tori? Or maybe Carter and Sara?

''In the flesh,'' the ginger replied, popping her hand on her hip. ''What do you want?'' 

''Are you the one taking over your brother's business?'' the one with a darker skin said.

The ginger haired girl frowned, unsure of the question. ''Excuse me? Do you mean the maple syrup?''

The other girl snickered, making Cheryl confused. ''Oh my god. You didn't know? Your brother wasn't a saint. I heard he was dealing drugs for someone.'' 

Cheryl's ears perked up. _What? It must be a mistake. Jason would've never-_

''My brother's friend was buying amphetamines from him,'' the second brunette added. ''Jason wasn't the head seller, though. He was dealing for someone.''

''Who?'' Cheryl demanded. 

''The _Southside Serpents_.''

.

**17:39**

Table chatter during dinner at the Coopers was a must. Each their turns, Betty and Polly talked about their day, followed by Hal and Alice. Betty went on about her next spread for the Blue&Gold - leaving out her unpleasing morning with Cheryl Blossom - while Polly decided to go for her next cheerleading competition date. Although the two parents loved to hear about their daughters's day at school, leave it to Alice to steal the show. 

''I payed a visit to sheriff Keller this afternoon and, while I was waiting in his office, I found some exclusive information concerning Jason Blossom's disappearance. Jason's weekend bag was found in a dumpster...with blood on it. _Lots_ of blood.''

While some families have a list of forbidden topics around the table, the Coopers didn't have any. Freedom of speech for everyone! 

Polly's face blanched at the mention of Jason and blood, her hand unclenching around the fork, creating a clatter when the cutlery hit her plate. 

''Oh my god. Does the Blossoms know?'' Betty asked, horrified by the macabre news. She didn't like Jason but, the possibility of him being murdered made her stomach churn. Jason is - or, should she say was? - a _teenager_ for god's sake. You have to be mentally deranged to kill a teenager - or anyone.

Alice shrugged. ''Maybe, maybe not. Who cares, Betty. They'll find out soon enough...on the front page of the Register.'' 

Hal smirked at his wife, proud of her for finding that scoop.He might be a Blossom by blood but, he loves to see them in drown in their misery. He could already imagine the headline: _What started as a banal disappearance might turn into a murder._  It would sell out in seconds. 

Their younger daughter, on the other hand, didn't share their joy. She was disgusted by their avidity to expose people's life on their newspaper's front page. They need to stop sensationalizing Jason's disappearance. However, as the owner of the Register, Alice felt it was her duty to keep the residents of Riverdale informed.

''Mom, you _can't_ do that.'' 

''Of course I can,'' Alice replied proudly. ''Now, can you pass me the bread?'' 

Sensing the subject was closed, Betty obeyed and passed the bread over to her mother. 

The three of them continued eating their dinner while Polly was still processing her mother's exclusive information about Jason's case. A part of her wanted to cry, shed all the tears in her body because, as they are seated in the comfort of their home, Jason might be dead. His body might be buried underneath some trash in some dumpster or even old freezer in a scrapyard. 

The other part of her knew better than to cry at the dinner table.  

Polly's face hardened. ''Jason's possible death must make rejoice you. After all, you never liked him, right Dad?'' 

It was no secret that the Coopers weren't a fan of Jason. Alice and Hal were very vocal about their dislike for the redhead adolescent although they denied whenever it was brought up. Just like now.

''I never-'' Hal started but Polly didn't let him finish.

''He  _threatened_ Jason. He- He said he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him between the eyes if another 'mistake' was to happen.'' You could hear the grudge and sadness in the blonde girl's voice. 

''A mistake? Polly, what do you mean?'' Polly was speaking cryptically which had Alice confused for a moment. Then, she gasped, realizing what her daughter was insinuating. ''Oh my god, Polly, were you-'' Alice stopped herself, unable to say the word. 

The whole table was shook. Polly really is a Cooper. When you think the conversation is over, watch Polly pull a Alice Cooper and drop a bomb that has everyone on the edge of their seats.

Polly turned to her mother. ''I _thought_ I was. It was just a false alarm,'' she said, reassuring her before turning to Hal, jaw clenching as the anger boiled in her veins. Although it happened months ago, the teenager was still bitter about it. ''Dad heard me taking appointment to see a doctor. When I came out of my room, he said he would be more than happy to pay for it. That I shouldn't have to live with my mistake. He didn't even ask me what I wanted.''

''Is this true, Hal?'' Alice questioned. ''Did you offered to pay to fix our daughter's 'mistake' without even consulting me?''

''Polly is still a child. She couldn't have a baby,'' he justified, hoping it would save his ass but the fire burning in his wife's eyes told him it wouldn't work. ''Don't be irrational, Alice.'' Hal laughed at the situation but it only fuel the fire burning inside Alice.

She slammed her fist on the table, making both girls jump. ''You did this behind my back! _Again_!'' 

''It was _years_ ago-'' Hal said with annoyance, clearly over this story. He pushed his chair back, about to stand when he notice the empty seat next to his daughter. ''Where's Polly?'' 

Both Betty and Alice turned in the direction of the empty chair, an astonished look non their faces.

''See what you did?'' Alice sneered, nodding at Polly's chair. ''Your own daughter couldn't bare to hear you and had to leave.'' 

Hal pointed to his chest with his index, raising his voice again. ''What _I_ did?'' 

The two adults had to sort things out but Alice didn't want to involve her into their personal conflicts so, before the fight could get worst, she turned to her last daughter present at the table. ''Betty, go to your room. _Now_.'' Alice's tone was firm and Betty did as told, standing up and heading upstairs.

.

**20:05**

The Southside Serpents. Cheryl had heard of them before - very briefly, though.

All she knew was that they were a biker gang who lived in the south area of Riverdale - hence why they were called Southside Serpents -, known to be dangerous criminals. 

This information should've scared her but, she still decided to head south. She needed to know if what those girls said about Jason was true. And, if they were saying the truth, maybe someone has informations about Jason? Maybe one of them saw him _that_ weekend? 

The only way to find out was to go there, danger or not. Cheryl was willing to do anything to find her brother, even if it meant jeopardizing her own life. That's what Jason would do for her. 

Dressed head to toe in red and black - minus for her signature spider brooch -, Cheryl Blossom drove her red convertible to the borders of Fox's Forest, turning off the car. She stepped out, grimacing as her heeled boot touched mud. What was she expecting? 

It was getting dark and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit scared. _It's for Jason_ , she reminded herself like a mantra. 

Trying to ignore the state of her favorite thigh highs, the ginger haired girl longed the borders of Fox's Forest, hoping it would get her to a building or something only to  come nose to nose with a petite, pink haired brunette. She didn't look any older than Cheryl despite her height.

''You can't be here,'' the girl said, blocking her the passage.

She was wearing a leather jacket and fishnets, trying to show attitude. 

Cheryl gave her a fake smile. ''Don't worry, I won't be staying for long.'' 

''No, I think you don't understand.'' The brunette stepped closer. ''You _can't_ be here. This is _Serpent_ territory.'' 

Being from Greendale, Cheryl didn't understand what the girl meant. She didn't know about the civil war going on in Riverdale nor all the different gangs rivalry. She was completely clueless to this. All she knew was that there was a northside and southside, not that they were very defined part of the town. 

''Well, in that case, I'll take a Serpent pass for the evening.''

''I'm afraid it doesn't work like this,'' the brunette 2007 Avril Lavigne said with amusement. ''We don't let in any Northside trash.'' 

She should've been offended but, Cheryl isn't _not_ from the Northside, therefore, the insult didn't apply to her. It didn't stop her from showing the brunette who she was talking to. No one talks to Cheryl Blossom like that. _No one_.

''Do you know who you are talking to?'' Cheryl asked, eyebrow raised. ''Now, step aside, queen of the buskers.''

''I don't care who you are. Maybe you're a powerful figure in the Northside but, here, you're _nothing_.''

Cheryl tried to walk past her but the pink haired girl grabbed her arm, making the ginger haired girl see red. If look could kill...

''Get your sapphic Serpents hand _off_ my body!'' Cheryl roughly removed the petite Serpent's hands off her arm, daggers in her dark brown eyes. 

''I _can't_ let you pass. Boss's orders.'' 

Not being the kind of person who easily give up - especially not when it comes to her twin brother -, Cheryl didn't resign to the Southsider's protest. If she want to go on the Southside, she _will_ go on the Southside. She'll find a way. Never underestimate a Blossom. 

''If you don't leave in five seconds, I'll call for back up. And, I don't think they'll be as patient as me,'' the petite girl warned, pulling out her phone.

Playing the pity cars wasn't a part of Cheryl's plan. It showed your vulnerability, your weakness. It gives people power to hurt you and Cheryl never wants to be seen as vulnerable. She's a Blossom. Blossoms are strong and fearless. But, right now, as she stood on the borders of Fox's Forest, it was her last hope. If Southsiders have a heart, she'll fall for it. 

''I have to ask around if someone saw or heard anything about my brother,'' the ginger explained, honestly. 

The girl frowned. ''Your brother? Why would any Serpents know about in your brother? He's not a Serpent, is he?''

''No, you ghoul,'' Cheryl replied, offended. As if Jason would go as low as being a part of some trashy biker gang. ''My brother was dealing drugs for one of yours and now he's missing,'' she added, her voice going back to being firm and angry.   

''Look, I'm sorry for your brother but, I can't break the rules for you.''

Cheryl stepped forward, standing only a few inches of the petite girl. ''I'll be back. And I'll get in. _Never_  underestimate a Blossom.''

The brunette huffed in amusement, not intimidated by Cheryl's threat. ''Don't think so.''

''You're welcomed to challenge me, but you'll lose.''

.

**21:58**

While she could've gone to Archie's or Kevin's to ramble about her problems, the blonde girl ended up in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, drowning her worries into...milkshakes. Some drink alcohol to forget their problems; she's more into vanilla milkshakes. 

Betty was on her second milkshake when someone slide in her booth, right in front of her. She was bout to tell the person to find another booth when a familiar voice spoke. 

''Meredith Grey, what a surprise.''

She looked up from her drink, her green eyes landing on his black tee shirt, blue flannel and leather jacket layering, confirming her assumption. She didn't have to look any higher to know who it was. ''It's Betty,'' she corrected, again. 

Jughead chuckled. ''I _know_.'' he replied with a smirk.

Of course he remembered her name. How could he not? 

''What's bothering you?'' Jughead asked, taking her by surprise.

''I'm not-'' 

''You're on your second milkshake, alone in a booth,'' he pointed. ''Obviously, there is something on your mind.''

Although Jughead was right, she stayed silent. It's the third time she sees him, she can't unload all her family drama and baggage on him. She'd scare him away.

Without asking, Jughead took a sip of her milkshake. ''Vanilla, uh? That's a bit boring.'' 

Betty pushed her milkshake glass closer to her, taking a sip. ''I like it,'' she defended. 

They were interrupted by Pop Tate coming to their boot, deposing a plate with three burgers, tons of fries and a strawberry milkshake on the table, right in front of the black haired boy. ''Here you go, Jug,'' he said.

''Thanks, Pop.'' 

Loosing no time, Jughead took a fry, dipping it into his milkshake which made Betty wrinkle her nose.

_Why does people do this. Why?_

He smiled, seeing the boy eat. ''How's your dad?'' Pop asked, taking Betty by surprise. 

Jughead's face changed, his eyebrow furrowing at the mention of his dad. ''He's doing great. He said he missed your burgers.''

''Tell him there's a pile of burgers waiting for him when he comes back.'' 

''You know each other?'' Betty asked, looking between the two. 

Pop smiled, nodding. ''Jughead and I go way back,'' he explained, staying brief, knowing it wasn't his story to tell. ''Tell me if you need anything else, kids. It's on the house.'' 

The two teenagers smiled, thanking him and Pop went back behind his counter, wiping down the surface and cleaning a bit as he waited for new clients. The diner was empty, the only taken booth being Betty and Jughead's. 

''How does you and Pop know each other?'' Betty asked.

Jughead took a large bite of his burger, swallowing before replying to Betty's question. He was _so_ hungry. ''My dad and I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. He worked here for a moment too. Until some...events.'' 

She felt like there was more to the story but, she didn't want to be pushy like her mother. You might get your information out of people by forcing it out of the but, you also make more enemies than friends. And Betty wanted to get to know Jughead, not be his enemy. He'll open to her if or when he wants to.

''You still haven't replied to my question. What are you doing here, Betty?'' Jughead asked, his green eyes on the blonde girl he once qualified as a Northside princess. 

''I was hungry.'' 

Seeing trough her lie, Jughead raised an eyebrow. ''You're a good nurse, I'll give you that. But, you're a terrible liar.''  

Okay. It _was_ a lie.

From her bedroom, she could hear her parents fighting downstairs. She couldn't hear what they were saying but, it was serious. Nothing like when one's car was blocking the other's in the driveway or when someone left the empty canton of milk in the fridge. It was _World War III_ in the kitchen. Loud voices and yellings...until Hal left the house, slamming the door on his way out, most likely not spending the night at home.

Her sister was crying in her room, worried about her ex-lover's fate after hearing their mom's update on Jason's case. Their mother sounded so cruel during dinner.She nonchalantly shared confidential information, insisting on gore details like the amount of blood found on the bag. 

''Betty?''

Returning back to earth, Betty smiled apologetically to her booth companion. ''Sorry. Did you say something?''

The raven haired boy nodded at his plate, offering to share. ''It's my turn.''

She returned the smile and took a fry.

They ate quietly while making small conversation. Before tonight, Betty would've never guessed they had a few things in common, counting their passion for serial killers and crime shows and books. She shared her favorites, going from the Axeman of New Orlean to _Law & Order: Special victims unit _and expanded to her obsession with Nancy Drew when she was a kid and how she dreamed to be her. She talked so animatedly and Jughead couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was. 

.

**22:40**

Spending time with Jughead was a good change from her circle of friends. He was so different from them - on all levels. Nothing like gossip-y Kevin and sport-obsessed Archie. Everyone here is made of the same mold, not Jughead. He was mysterious and peculiar compared to Riverdale's citizens. 

There was something about him that drew Betty into him. Was is his 'dark' side or his ability to take her mind off things? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she felt free with Jughead. With him, she didn't have to put on the perfect daughter act. She was just _Betty_. Not, Elizabeth Cooper, daughter of Alice and Hal Cooper. 

After spending almost an hour at the dinner, the two headed out, waving at Pop before pushing the door open. Betty ended up eating most of the fries on Jughead's plate and even tried and dipped one into her milkshake - would _not_ recommend.

The sky was dark outside, some stars scattered over their heads. Betty didn't know what time it was but, she had a feeling it was way past curfew. 

''So, this is where we part. My motorcycle's at the back,'' Jughead informed, pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

Betty stayed silent, standing in the middle of the parking lot. She didn't want to go home. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

''I'll see you around, Betty.'' 

He turned around to leave but Betty stopped him.

''Jughead.'' 

At the sound of his name, the raven haired boy looked over his shoulder, seeing the blonde Northsider chewing on her lip, looking hesitant. 

''I've been wandering around town since seven. Things got a bit crazy at home during dinner and I had to leave. Clear my head.'' 

''Are you ready to go back?'' Jughead asked, sounding genuine. 

Betty shrugged but, the look on her face told the boy she didn't want to go home. 

''Wanna go for a ride?'' Jughead paused, waiting for an answer. ''Unless you're sick of me,'' he added in a teasing tone.

Betty swallowed, she wanted to - god did she want to. But, she knew it was a bad idea, perhaps the worst idea she had yet. If her mom were to know she rode a motorcycle...

The blonde's lips turned up at the corners and she crossed the distance between them. Jughead smiled and led her to the back of the diner where his black motorcycle was parked, matching black helmet hanging by the handlebar. The engine looked a bit intimidating and Betty was having back thoughts for a second. Motorcycles are dangerous and provides you literally no protection - beside the helmet. Most motorcycle accidents are _fatal_. What if-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jughead placing the black helmet in her hands. ''Here. Wear it.'' 

Betty frowned, staring at it before looking back up at Jughead. ''What about you?'' 

Jughead chuckled, shaking his head. ''I'll be fine.'' She gave him a stern look, reminding him of how they met. ''That was _one_ time,'' he defended. 

''Go slow,'' she warned.

''That's actually more dangerous if I go slow...'' 

Betty gulped, looking down at the helmet between her hands. It was matte black with a crown messily carved on the front.  _Did Jughead do that?_ A smiled crept on her lips at the thought of him with a pocket knife, carving trough the polycarbonate. She put the helmet over her head and secured it. It felt a bit loose around her head but, she tightened the bottom to make it more secure. 

Jughead straddled the bike, waiting for Betty to do the same, swinging her leg over the bike. Once she was on, he flicked the key, and kicked it on, making her jump at the loud noise. She did _not_ expect that. The loud rumble of the engine could be felt through the pavement and Betty swore she could feel the vibrations through her shoes and up her spine.

It was scary yet, exciting at the same time.

''Hold tight.'' he yelled over the roar of the bike's engine, her arms quickly coming to wrap around Jughead and fingers fisting in the leather of his jacket. Shaking his head, Jughead took her hands, placing them around his middle correctly. He put a hand over hers, tapping as if to say 'keep them there' and he took off out of the back of the diner's parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I'll see you next week for chapter FIVE, xx
> 
> p.s. The Choni meeting was a lot better that this before AO3 crashed. I might have it somewhere on my laptop so, if I can find it, I will replace it with the original.
> 
> Thoughts on Joavin being interrupted by his Serpents friends? Fangs getting shot? Joaquin playing nurse? Kevin being worried? XD Cheryl going to Riverdale High? Jason dealing for the Serpents? Alice snooping and stealing information? Polly's outburst during dinner? Choni meeting? Betty going on a ride with Jughead?


	6. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. I was uninspired and spent hours staring at a white page, writing and deleting everything. I had no energy to find inspiration. I don't know what's going on with me but I've been feeling very drained mentally and exhausted which doesn't make sense because I haven't done anything that could lead to this... 
> 
> In my opinion, this chapter is a bit boring.

 

**Tuesday, September 25th **

**7:50**

According to Alice and Hal, home problems shouldn't be brought at work, which is why the exclusive information about Jason Blossom's disappearance were on the front page of the Register on Tuesday morning. Alice had worked all night on this article so it would be ready for Hal to print before four o'clock. She was so concentrated on her article that she didn't even notice one of her daughters was not in her bedroom.

When the news fell on Riverdale's citizens's hands, it was a shock for everyone - especially the Blossoms who had no idea about the bloodied bag. It didn't take long for the Police office to get an angry call from the Blossoms, demanding to see Sheriff Keller immediately. 

''Again, I'm sorry Mrs. Blossom. I ignore how Mrs. Cooper got those informations-'' 

''And it never crossed your mind to share those informations with us? His  _parents_?'' Penelope barked at the Sheriff. 

Sheriff Keller tried to remain impartial. He's had to deal with angry parents more than once. It's not the first time he brings bad news or gets yelled at.

''We were waiting for the labs to analyze the blood on the bag before calling you. It's the protocol,'' Sheriff Keller explained but the Blossoms weren't having any of it. 

''Our son might've bled to death and you never thought of telling us?''

''We don't know that yet, Mrs. Blossom.''

''You've stopped looking for him, how can you expect to find him?'' she fired back. 

Penelope was fuming. Something happened to her golden boy and blamed the incompetence of Riverdale's police department for it. 

''Jason is a seventeen years old teenager. We can't handle this case as if he were four years old.'' 

Jason was almost an adult. At this age, the teenager is capable to take care of himself - unless proven the opposite. It wouldn't have been impossible if the late teenager ran away from home. It was Sheriff Keller's first assumption. 

Then, the bloodied bag was found and it changed _everything_.

The adults were interrupted by Cheryl descending the stairs, dressed for the day with her classic red lipstick on, ready to head to school. She had a smile on her face, repressing her feelings and putting on a facade that could fool anyone into thinking she was doing well.

If only they knew...

A frown creased on the teenage ginger at the sight of Sheriff Keller. ''Mommy? What's Sheriff Keller doing at Thislehouse so early?'' A silver of hope ran trough her. ''Did they find Jay-Jay?'' she asked, voice full of happiness and hope. 

Sheriff Keller shared a look with her parents, feeling sorry for their daughter. 

.

**12:09**

The newspaper article was only the start.

The second leak of informations happened during lunch. A visual of Jason's bloodied bag had been posted online.

Cheryl's eyes were staring at her phone's screen, flicking trough the pictures of her twin's soiled bag. There was so much blood. The black and yellow sport bag was stained with dried blood turned brown, the white ligning of the Panther's logo splattered with brighter red stain. Half unzipped, you could see Jason's clothes and a few personal belongings along with his name, embroidered on the side of the bag. 

_What happened to you, Jay-Jay?_

Standing in the hall, students had their eyes on their phones, looking at the leaked photos and whispering as their eyes glanced at the victim's twin sister.

The red head felt her lunch coming up in her esophagus the more she looked at the photos. This was her brother's _blood_.

Cheryl put her hand over her mouth, almost running trough the halls and pushing the girls's bathroom open, rushing inside where she emptied her stomach in the first stall. She flushed and sat on the dirty tiled floor, her back against the wall of the stall, knees pulled to her chest. One year ago, if you would've told Cheryl she would one day find comfort on the floor of a public bathroom, she would never believed you.

Two doors down, a toiled was flushed, a familiar blonde with a ponytail passing in front of the doorway, stopping when she say Cheryl sitting on the floor, looking poorly. ''Oh. Cheryl. Are you okay? Do you need some help?'' Betty asked, concerned.

On another day, Betty would've let ginger Miranda Priestly drown in her misery but, not today. 

''I'm fine, Betty,'' she assured.

''Let me grab you a towel-''

''I said I'm _fine_ ,'' she insisted right before burstinginto tears, proving the contrary.

She was _not_ fine. Ignoring her cousin's deny for help, Betty sat next to her on the bathroom floor.

''Jason,'' she said between two sobs. ''He promised I'd never be alone. That he'd always be by my side.''

''I'm sorry about my parents-'' the blonde apologized, despite knowing she wasn't the one who owed an apology to the Blossoms. It was too late anyway. An apology wouldn't do anything. The bad already had been done. 

Cheryl shook her head. ''You don't understand. Jason is my _everything_. He's my _anchor_. Now that he's gone...'' 

Since Jason had been reported as missing, there was always this hope inside Cheryl's heart that her brother would come back. After the photos she saw, with the amount of blood Jason lost, if he hasn't been admitted to an hospital, it's almost impossible for him to be still alive. 

''We don't know that yet,'' Betty insisted.

According to the police report, the blood on the bag _was_ Jason's but, unless they find a body, they can't confirm his death. 

For a moment, Betty tried to put herself in Cheryl's position. What if Polly was the one who went missing? How would she feel? She'd be devastated and so, so sad. ''If Polly-''

''You don't- You _can't_ understand.''

Scientifically proven, the bond between twin siblings is stronger than regular siblings. Although Betty and Polly's are very close, they can't compare to Cheryl and Jason's bond, therefore, she couldn't understand how Cheryl was feeling. Loosing a twin is more painful than loosing anyone. You've literally spent all your life with that person from the moment you were in your mother's womb to the moment you first saw the daylight. Then, you grew up together and experienced the same tings together. You shared chewing gums behind your parents's back and even had the same friends at school. You celebrated all your birthdays together and were often in the same class. 

For the red head, loosing her twin brother felt like losing a part of herself. 

''And now, I'm _alone_.''

Betty put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder, rubbing her back as she sobbed, the same way Alice used to do to her whenever she was crying.

''You're _not_ alone,'' Betty corrected. Despite their differences how awful Cheryl had been with her, Cheryl was family and family stand together no matter what.

Cheryl surprised Betty by wrapping her arms around her, crying on her shoulder.

.

**16:41**

Sitting on the bleachers on the school's football field, Betty and Kevin watched the Bulldogs run a few laps before practice. Neither of them were interested by the sport but, as his girlfriend, it was Betty's duty to assist football practice at least once a week. And Kevin tagged along only for the eye-candies. Most of the time, his eyes would be on Moose Mason but today, he didn't have anyone in particular in his eyesight. 

Betty opened her textbooks and started working on her Maths homework. She hated Maths and it wasn't her best subject so she had to work extra hard to maintain a good grade.

'' _Grades are the key to your future, Elizabeth. You wouldn't want to end up being homeless and living with the rats in the Southside, wouldn't you?''_

So, in order to live up to her mother's expectations, Betty had no other choice than to spend all of her free time studying Maths - even on the football field, with the wind and the weather getting cooler. 

As for Kevin, his attention was on the football field...until someone's name appeared on Kevin's phone's screen. 

**_______________**

**Joaquin**

**16:41**

Still coming over tonight? 

I'm coming over? When did I ever agreed to that?

Not that I'm complaining. Seeing you is never a problem ;)

I made the decision for you. 

I figured you wouldn't mind.

And what if I do?

Then you're stuck with me, Preppy.

What an ordeal <3

**_______________**

Kevin smiled at his phone, suppressing the world around him, completely forgetting about the football field or his best friend sitting beside him. Hell, he even forgot about the hot football players a few meters away from him. 

'' _Kevin_!''

Kevin jumped, dropping his phone. 

''Uh? Sorry I was texting my...dad.'' 

''Your dad?'' Betty repeated, her face twisting into a frown.

Kevin's phone buzzed at his feet and he quickly dipped to pick it up, getting a suspicious glance from Betty. She tried to snoop on Kevin's phone to see the name on the screen but, Kevin hide it before she could see anything.

The blonde gave him a stern look, knowing he was lying. ''Kevin Keller, is there something you'd like to tell me?''

For a second, Kevin wanted to tell her all about the young Serpent he met at Fox's Forest and share his secret with his best friend. But then, he remembered how the girl with the ponytail reacted when he told her he was meeting guys in the woods. She was worst than his father. Unlike Tom, Betty wasn't afraid to share her opinion, saying it loud and clear whenever she didn't agree to something. Meeting strangers in the woods being one. He was afraid Saint Betty wouldn't be accepting with Joaquin. 

''I-''

Before Kevin could speak, a sweaty Archie Andrews was running in their direction, ginger hair damp from sweat. Betty's attention turned to him, getting up and descending from the bleachers to meet him.

Kevin rolled his eyes. 

''Hey, you came,'' Archie said with a grin, pulling the girl into a hug.

''I did.'' Betty grimaced, trying to pull away from her boyfriend's embrace. ''Ew, Archie you're all sweaty.''

Archie rolled his eyes, releasing his girlfriend. ''Are we still heading to Pop's after practice?'' 

''I'm sorry, Arch. Can we report to tomorrow instead? I promised my mom we'd have dinner together.'' 

''I can't tomorrow. I have to help my dad at the construction site.'' Archie scrunched his face. ''Don't get me wrong, I want to help my dad but...a construction site is not for me.''

Betty frowned. ''I thought you were only helping him on the weekends?''

''Yeah but, two of his men left yesterday and he's flooded with work. I can't not help him. He's my dad, I wouldn't want him to be in trouble financially more than we already are.''

Since the end of summer, Andrews Constructions hasn't been doing too well. Mr. Andrews refused to admit it but, according to Archie, things are _bad_. At this rhythm, Andrews Constructions will be forced to shut down by the end of the year. Archie doesn't wish this for his dad but, unless he doesn't find new men to work for him, the faith of his company is settled. 

''We could go on Friday then? I have nothing planned,'' Betty offered. 

''It's game night, Betty. I'm hoping to see you there.'' 

''Of course, Arch,'' she promised. ''When have I ever missed one of your games? I'm a supportive girlfriend.'' 

The red head smiled. ''And that's why I love you.'' Archie pulled her against him again, this time giving her a quick peck on the lips before returning to his teammates. 

. 

**19:30**

When Jughead dropped her home after their motorcycle ride last night, they exchanged numbers, making Betty promise to call whenever - even if it was just to go on a ride because, believe it or not, Betty _loved_ the motorcycle ride. She kept telling him to go faster and faster which made the raven haired boy grin as he twisted the throttle toward himself, speeding up.

They drove on the highway, up to Greendale before returning to Riverdale. 

Lucky for Betty, when she came home, Alice was locked in her and Hal's office, working on her article about Jason's bloodied bag. To make sure no neighbors would be snooping on her - and reporting to mama Cooper -, she asked Jughead to drop her off two blocks away. Even Archie would've thrown a fit if he had seen her on the back of a motorcycle. 

Betty was laying on her bed, back resting against her pink, frilly pillows, reading her assigned book for Literature class when her phone vibrated next to her: a message from Jughead. She smiled, seeing his name on her screen. 

**_______________**

**Jughead**

I'm heading to Pop's around eight, meet me there?

We'll go for a ride after.

 **_______________**  

Her green eyes pivoted between the book and her phone, debating what to do. _Hamlet_ or Jughead. The studious, perfect daughter her mother wants her to be would've stayed in and read her assigned book but, Betty is tired of being that girl. Pulling at her bottom lip with her front teeth, she typed a quick reply to her motorcyclist friend. She'll have enough time to finish  _Hamlet_ before the test on Friday, right?

And, although she already ate dinner, Betty always had space for a milkshake at Pop's.

.

**19:53**

Betty smiled, seeing the motorcycle pull up into Pop's parking lot. She told her mom she was meeting Kevin at Pop's which was half a lie. Although she hated lying to her mother - or in general -, there was no way Alice Cooper would've allowed her daughter to go meet this biker boy at Pop's. She was going to have to tell Kevin about the lie later tonight so he wouldn't blow her cover. 

She went to greet Jughead but pulled her eyebrows together when Jughead went to park behind the diner despite all the empty parking spots at the front. 

 _Maybe he's afraid someone will scratch his motorcycle?_  

She heard the motor being turned off and the raven haired teenager appeared in her vision, walking in her direction. He was wearing his usual leather jacket with matching gloves and those weird suspenders handing down his pants.

The two contrasted brightly next to each other. Jughead wearing all black - bare from his oxblood sweater - and Betty, head to toe in pastel colors. 

They walked inside Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, the bell echoing as they pushed the door open. 

Behind his counter, Pop smiled at them. ''Good evening, kids,'' he said. ''The usual, Jug?'' 

''You know me so well, Pop,'' Jughead replied. 

Pop looked at the blonde girl. ''And for you?'' 

''Just a vanilla Milkshake, please.'' 

Betty followed Jughead to the same booth they sat at yesterday. The second they sat down, her phone went off. She apologized and took it out of her jacket's pocket, eyes widening when she saw the caller ID.

Jughead frowned, sensing she wish that person hadn't called. ''Is is your mom? I can bring you home if you-'' 

Betty shook her head. ''No. It's just Archie. I'll call him back later,'' she explained, turning her phone off. 

''May I ask who's Archie?'' Jughead asked cautiously. 

She shrugged. ''My boyfriend.'' 

'' _Oh_. And, does said boyfriend mind you hanging out with other guys?'' 

She hangs out with Kevin all the time and Archie never said anything.

Okay, Kevin's gay but, that's beside the point. 

''It's fine Jughead,'' Betty brushed off. ''Archie won't mind.''

Jughead gave her an unsure look just as Pop arrived with their milkshakes, interrupting their conversation. 

.

**Thursday, September 27th**

**7:48**

Staying the night wasn't a part of the plan. It just happened. Kevin had the intention to go home and sleep in his own bed but, let's say Joaquin knew how to be persuasive.

It was almost seven-fifty when Kevin's ringtone started blaring trough the trailer, waking the latter.

Fumbling for his phone, Kevin reached out with his arm and picked it up from the bedside table, checking the caller ID, squinting at the bright screen.

 _Dad_. 

Kevin's eyes widen as he caught the time with the corner of his eyes on his phone's screen. _Oh god_.

There was no windows at the back of Joaquin's trailer which contributed to Kevin loosing track of the time and falling asleep. How can you keep track of the time when it's always dark? Sure they left the bedroom door open to let a minimum of light in but it wasn't enough. 

The brunet sat up on the bed, rubbing his face to wash the sleep away. He totally missed curfew and he was probably in big trouble.

Through the haze of sleep, Joaquin was dimly aware there was motion next to him, that the figure in the beside him in bed was moving. ''Go back to sleep, Kev-'' Joaquin mumbled in a sleepy voice, pushing his face into his pillow.

For a few seconds, Kevin let himself stare at Joaquin's sleeping face. His smooth skin, his thick and long black lashes, his pointed cupid's bow... As tempting as staying in bed with the young Serpent was, Kevin couldn't. 

''My dad! He called me _fifteen_ times,'' Kevin explained, getting up from the bed. ''I have to go.'' Searching the room for his socks, jeans and plaid shirt, Kevin remembered it was also a school night. His dad was clear about no sleepover on school nights. ''I'm in so much trouble...''

Joaquin chuckled, propping his head on his elbow to watch a panicked Kevin moving around the bedroom, looking for his stuff. Kevin Keller, the boy who always looked polished and perfectly tamed, was, for once in his lifetime, all over the place. His hair, usually always styled into this perfect slicked back hair-do, were sticking up left and right, messy from Joaquin running his hands trough them earlier. 

''I can't find my shirt,'' Kevin groaned in frustration. 

He can't go home with no shirt on. Firstly, It's the middle of September, he'd freeze his nipples off and secondly, his dad would find it very suspicious if he comes home shirtless. But, at the same time, he didn't really have time to look for it.

Sighing, Kevin picked up a black hoodie from the pile of clothes at the end of the bed that was most likely Joaquin's. And it _smelled_ like him. ''Can I take this? I'll give it back tomorrow.''

Before Joaquin could answer him, Kevin had already slipped the hoodie over hie head. 

''You're so cute,'' Joaquin remarked, biting his lower lip, bright blue eyes on the handsome guy that was standing in the middle of his trailer's bedroom. ''And I don't mean cute like I wanna pinch your cheeks. I mean cute as in I wanna push you up against a wall,'' he explained in a casual tone.

Kevin's jaw dropped and his pants tightened. _This is not the right time Joaquin..._

.

**8:01**

Quietly turning the handle, Kevin tried to sneak in without his father knowing. He shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes. He thought he did it, that he could go up to his bedroom and slip under his covers, pretending he didn't sleep out but Tom was smarter than him and made sure to grill him the second he'd come home by waiting in the kitchen.

''Morning, son.'' 

He had used his Sheriff voice which made Kevin jump a bit, catching him off guard. 

''M-morning, Dad,'' he replied, stumbling over his words. Kevin pulled at his jacket, trying to hide the hoodie he was wearing, hoping his dad won't notice he was wearing something else when he left last night. He didn't want to explain how he ended up wearing Joaquin's hoodie. Nor have to explain who Joaquin was. There was no way this could go down well.

''Where have you been.'' 

Kevin scratched the back of his head, subtly trying to tame his hair. ''I was at Betty's. We studied History last night and-'' 

''Don't lie to me, boy. Your schoolbag was in your room.'' 

Tom stood to stand in front of his son and that's when Kevin gulped, knowing he'd be in double trouble for sleeping out _and_ lying to his dad about his whereabouts.

''Look, I don't care what you were doing all night or who you were with, just- With everything going on right now, I need to know you're safe. A kid your age is missing and we just found his bag with tons of blood on it. When you don't answer my calls or return them, there's a part of me that worry something might've happened to you. I know I'm not the father of the year but, I love you and I care about you, son. So, when I call, you _answer_. This is all I'm asking, Kevin.''

Kevin nodded, replied firmly, ''Yes, Dad.'' 

''Now get in the car, I'll drive you to school.'' 

.

**12:25**

For lunch, Betty decided to go sit in the _Blue & Gold_'s office. She had to finish typing her next article and work on the photo montage for the spread about the art department which Kevin was kindly helping her on. Bless him. Without him, the art department wouldn't be represented in the school's newspaper.

Talking about Kevin, he was a hot mess today. He may have tried to polish his look before going to school but it could only do so much. His sweater and blue jeans made up for the lack of attention he gave his hair this morning. Not that anyone noticed. 

He expected blonde Nancy Drew to notice but, she was already preoccupied by something else. Or, maybe it was _someone_ else. 

''Betty? Earth to Betty.''

''You zoned out,'' he explained.

''Oh, was I?'' Kevin nodded and she massaged her hands over her face. ''Things at home are a bit crazy lately.''

''Because of the Jason thing?'' 

Betty nodded before returning to her respective computer. It's rare the two leave conversations unfinished but Betty didn't want to go trough the hassle and revive everything again. Her familial problems were heavy on her shoulder and she'd rather think about something else while she's away from home. 

The two ate the cookies Betty brought as lunch because, in his hurry this morning, Kevin forgot to bring money or lunch. Not that he had the time to.

This morning. A smile tugged at Kevin's lips as he though about how hectic yet, amazing his morning was. He ran all the way from Sunnyside's trailer park to his house, hoping he'd be able to fool his dad into thinking he didn't slept out, only to get caught the second he walked inside. Although he got caught, Kevin didn't regret anything. It was worth spending at night at Joaquin's trailer. He would've preferred a less brutal wake up than his dad calling but, life doesn't always play in your favor, is it?

''I may or may not be seeing someone,'' Kevin word-vomited, taking his friend by surprise.

''Oh my god, Kev, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you. When am I meeting that boyfriend of yours?''

Betty was genuinely happy for her best friend. After all those sketchy hook ups in the woods and twisted games with Moose, it'samazingKevin found someone who'll be nice to him and won't play with his feelings the way a certain football played did. 

''Erm, we aren't official yet... I mean. We haven't talked about it but, I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't think he is either.'' 

''Where did you meet?''

Kevin hesitated, knowing his next answer will earn a reaction from his best friend. ''We met in the...woods.''

Betty furrowed her brows, looking at him warily. ''Was he one of your Grindr hook ups? Because, if so-''

'' _No_. No,'' Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. ''Actually, it's a funny story. My Grindr date stood me up and I was in denial so I stayed longer in the woods, hoping he'd show up but, instead, I met this black haired Adonis and we sort of kissed.''

''Why am I still not sure about this...'' 

''Joaquin's a good person, Betty. I promise.'' 

Yeah, he's a Southside Serpent. Of course he's a good person...

''He better be.'' 

.

**18:08**

Betty Cooper sat on the curb at the end of her street, tears streaming down her face after another fight blew up between her parents. 

Hal decided to kick her out of the Register because she posted the photos of the Blossom kid's soiled bag online - photos which she stole from the Sheriff's file in his office. With this alone, she could get in major trouble with the law for publishing _and_ stealing crime scene confidential materials. Hal was afraid she'd put their newspaper in jeopardy so, he kicked her out without warning, changing the all the Register's computer's password and the door's lock. 

After Betty got home, Alice forced her to get in the car, saying they were going on a ride. Knowing not to argue, Betty got in the car and buckled up, having no clue where Alice would take her. She took them to the Register where her dad was still at and showed their daughter what a spineless coward her father was. He was so afraid to face court that he preferred to kick out his wife from their joined company. What?

As they returned to the car, Betty had asked her mom, _''Did you do it, Mom?''_

Alice looked at her daughter in the eyes. _''No, Betty. Of course not.''_

And Betty believed her. She knew he mother wasn't stupid enough to publish something that could get her or their newspaper in trouble. She took snaps of the photos in the file but never published them.

Betty was about to open the passenger door, thinking they were returning home when she heard the sound of glass shattering. She turned around and gasped at what her mother just did.

She had picked up a brick from the down the sidewalk and thrown it at the Register's window, leaving a shocked Hal Cooper on the other side. 

 _''What the hell, Alice?''_ Hal had said from inside the Register's office.

_''Let's go home, Betty. I need to get started on dinner before Polly arrives from cheerleading practice.''_

And Alice walked away from the scene, getting into her car and driving away from the Register as if nothing happened. 

When they got home, Betty told her mom she was going on a walk and ended up crying because of this mess. 

Someone pulled up in front of her and she didn't even look up, knowing exactly who it was. ''Betty. What's going on? What are you doing out here?''

''My mom. I think she lost it. She just threw a brick at a window.''

Jughead sat beside her, trying to not laugh at the situation. ''A brick?''

''Yes. A brick. She threw it, knowing very well it could harm my dad on the other side. Can you imagine if she had actually hurt him? She would've gotten arrested for assault and domestic violence.'' 

''But she didn't,'' Jughead reminded her in a soft voice, stopping the panicked blonde from her dark thoughts. 

Betty explained the whole situation to the raven haired boy, filling him on everything in on the recent Cooper family drama only to feel dumb a few minutes later for bringing him into this mess. 

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Betty shook her head. ''I don't know why I called you. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I feel so stupid-''

''It's okay,'' Jughead assured her, grabbing her hands with his, caressing her skin with his thumbs. 

Betty looked down at their hands, noticing the new jacket, this one made of thicker leather, frowning when she noticed dried blood and busted knuckles on the motorcyclist's hands. ''What's this on your hands? Did you get into a fight?''

Jughead retired his hands from Betty's, hiding them from her sight. ''Don't worry about this.'' 

She gave him a stern look trough her tears. ''Jug-''

''I got everything under control, okay,'' he promised, looking at her in the eyes. 

Jughead felt bad for holding the truth from the blonde but, he was trying to protect her from his world. His world was a bigger mess than Betty's. Her parents fighting and throwing bricks at each other was nothing compared to Jughead's family problems. A part of him knew if he wanted to keep seeing her he's have to tell her about everything and stop keeping her in the shadow. He dreaded this moment, though. The moment where he'd have to tell Betty the truth about his life. About his family. About his dad. Shivers ran down the raven haired boy's back at the thought of telling Betty about his dad. 

''Betty, I think there's something you should know. You've been honest with me about everything so, it's only fair I'm honest too. Remember when I said I was from the wrong side of the tracks?'' Betty nodded slowly, not knowing where he was going with this. ''I'm from the Southside. My dad's the leader of the Southside Serpents.'' 

She blinked, processing the boy's confession. ''Okay.'' 

Out of all the things the raven haired boy expected her to say, 'okay' was at the complete bottom.

Jughead looked at her as if she lost her mind. ''Okay?''

''I don't care, Jug.''

''I'm a Serpent too-''

''So what? It doesn't change anything. At least not for me.''

''Shouldn't you be afraid of the Serpents? At least, after what your mom says about us in her newspaper, I thought you'd-''

''My mom hasn't met you. You're _not_ like those guys, Jughead. You're not a dangerous criminal - aside from that one time you tried to steal in a grocery store,'' she teased, making his shake his head, laughing at the memory. 

For the first time in his life, someone didn't care about his social status or that he was a part of a gang and that meant so much to him. Sure, he hadn't told her everything about his father but, when times come, he'll tell her. For now, he'll sit with her on the sidewalk, wiping away the tears falling on her pink cheeks - cold from the chilly weather. As he did, his green eyes found her lighter ones and, without thinking Jughead slowly cupped her jaw with both hands and kissed her softly. 

''Where were you all this time, Betty Cooper?'' he asked after pulling away, resting their forehead together.

''Right here. On the other side of the tracks,'' she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Have you guys see the new episode? I had totally predicted the Black Hood being Hal. I never liked him. I also knew Hiram was behind some crazy plans and wanted to take over the town. Midge's mom killing Fangs? (Still can't believe he's dead :'( ) You've been blacklisted mam!! FP carrying Jug, what is going on?! He better survive (I know he will, they were dumb enough to put his name in the season finale's episode description...) or I'll put a fight! Did you see that FX makeup on Cole? Wow. I'm impressed for a CW show. On a more positive note, you go Cheryl, rescuing your girlfriend <3 My fave since day one <3<3 Back to the story, I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I love reading them in the morning, xx
> 
> p.s. I might go back and change a few things as I am not entirely happy how this chapter turned out.  
> p.s.s. Choni will be back in the next chapter!
> 
> Thoughts on Cheryl and Betty sharing a moment? Kevin waking up at Joaquin's trailer? Kevin - partly - telling Betty about Joaquin? Bughead's kiss? What do you think will happen next?


	7. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive sorry for the delay, I hope you still want to read this story? After re-reading my story - am I the only one who re-read their own story or am I conceited? - I found some parts I wasn't entirely happy with and decided to go back and change them. I didn't add any scenes but, I deleted a - short - part in Chapter FIVE and added corrected minor details like Jughead wearing his Serpent jacket the night of the kiss (FIVE), Sheriff Keller feeling guilty about forcing/switching the parenting to Kevin (TWO), the mention of FP during the Fangs being injured scene (FIVE?) and more. I didn't change a tons of things but, they will all make sense in the end.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short but, there was nothing to add.

 

**Friday, September 28th**

**18:12**

She cheated on Archie.

It had been almost twenty-four hours ever since the kiss and Betty still couldn't believe what she did. All this time she was worried Archie would cheat on her, yet she is the one who kissed somebody else. She felt like an horrible person.

She had spent all day avoiding him at school, hiding at the _Blue & Gold_'s office during lunch and getting to her classes before everyone else. Lucky for her, they didn't have a lot of classes in common.

She couldn't bare to face him after what she did. While she felt bad for cheating on Archie, she had loved kissing Jughead and would do it again if the situation presented itself.

Why did she kissed Jughead? _Why?_

True, he kissed her first but, she did kiss back which makes her just as guilty.

Betty knew she'd have to tell Archie about the kiss but, while she didn't want to cause him emotional pain, she couldn't keep it from him. Being dishonest wasn't something she encouraged. She gave him beef when he cheated on Valerie Brown two years ago and now she goes against her values and cheated on the boy of her dreams - or so she thought.

She and Archie were a classic case: the childhood best friends where one develops a crush on the other. All those years Betty watched Archie go out and date other girls, wishing she was the one he was holding or kissing like that. She spent so many nights complaining and gushing about Archie to Kevin. The poor boy was forced to listen to her, having nothing else to talk about when they were twelve. Now that she finally has what she wanted, she went and kiss someone else.

Great job, Betty! 

On top of it, she had no motives to cheat on her boyfriend. It's not like she and Archie's relationship was going downhill. Sure, they have their differences and argue here and there but, doesn't all couples argue?

She read something somewhere about cheating. It said there was three main reasons why you'd cheat on someone. 

 _Maybe you went outside the relationship because you weren't getting what you needed - sexually or not?_ One of the reason she liked spending time with Jughead - outside of riding on the back of her motorcycle - was the freedom of thoughts he gave her. Jughead never judged her for her choices or told her she was annoying with her crime shows or that she was a bore for not going out on Friday nights. She didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations or be careful of everything she said or did. She didn't have to double think everything or worry he'd find her boring. 

 _It could also be because of a chronic need to feel the excitement of something new._ Or, like in many of Kevin's dumb chick flicks, some people enjoy the risk of pursuing a so-called forbidden fruit. Was Jughead that for her? With his motorcycle - lord does she love that motorcycle - and leather jacket, he was the perfect bad boy cliché. Oh, and he's a member of the Southside Serpents. Was it what drove Betty to him? 

Before she could remember the last one, she got another text from Archie.

**_______________**

**Arch ❤**

**18:12**

Where are you? I can't see you in the bleachers.

Are you here?

The game's about to start. 

Betty?

I called you four times, where are you?

**_______________**

Betty stared at Archie's texts, reading them over and over. 

Although breaking tradition and skipping Archie's football game made Betty sad, she couldn't imagine herself saying 'I love you' to Archie after the Bulldog's win when kissed someone else the night before. That thought alone made her sick. Hiding her unfaithfulness from her lover made her sick. Yet, she couldn't exactly show up to the game and announce him the big news. Can you imagine? ' _Hey Arch, I cheated on you last night but, good luck for the game. Go Bulldogs!'_  

Sighing, she flipping her phone so the screen was facing the bed, returning to moping in her pillows, repeating her internal mantra that she was a bad person. Ignoring Archie's calls and text wasn't smart. The teen Outlander will realize something is up at some point as his girlfriend never ignore his texts or calls.

Before Betty could add up to her list of dumb decisions, she did what she knew best and texted her best friend. 

**_______________**

**Kev**

**18:20**

Kev. Major crisis. I need your advice. Promise to take it to your grave?

Be there in five.

**_______________**

.

**18:25**

Like promised, Kevin was at the Cooper's house under five minutes. Betty pulled him upstairs and told him about the kiss, trying to not have another breakdown. 

''I didn't mean for it to happen. I was crying and Archie was working and you weren't answering so I called Jughead and- He kissed me and it felt really good to kiss him so I kissed back and...I'm such a terrible person. Archie is never going to forgive me.''

While Betty was beside herself over the situation, Kevin found it riveting. ''Oh. My. God,'' he gasped excitedly. ''Tables have turned! I was convinced Archie would be the one jumping the fence.''

Betty gave him a stern look. ''It's _not_ funny, Kev.''

Kevin looked down, apologizing for being insensitive. ''Sorry. It slipped.'' The brunet cleared his throat. ''Back to our sheep: are you going to tell Archie about the kiss? I can't speak for him but, I you'll have to envisage the possibility that he won't forgive you. I doubt he won't, seeing as this kiss was meaningless and you weren't the one who took the initiative to kiss Mr. Homewrecker but, you never know.''

''Mr. Homewrecker? You sound like Archie and I are married. _Chill_ , Kevin.''

''You kinda are.'' Betty gave him a confused look. ''Socially, I mean. You and Archie are Riverdale High's power couple - couple royalty, if you prefer. See yourself as hipster Prince Harry and blonde Meghan Markle. Can you imagine if these two would breakup? The aren't married yet but, their separation would be a massive social divorce. And a cheating scandal for justification? Betty, this could ruin your entire social reputation.''

''That's a bit extreme. My life won't be ruined because I shared a kiss with Jughead-''

 _Pause_.

''Wait. Did you say Jughead? As in Jughead Jones? The son of FP Jones, the Southside Serpents's leader?'' 

''Is he?'' the blonde said with a slight frown. Jughead might've said something abut his father but, he didn't say his name.

Kevin's jaw dropped. ''You didn't know he was a Serpent?'' 

''No! I mean, yes, I knew. Just, not that his dad was FP Jones.'' 

''He's in jail right now and will be for a long time. He was held responsible for killing a group of Southside teens last year. They caught him on the scene and even found FP's fingerprints on the bodies.'' he explained. ''Fascinating. But, that's not what we're discussing tonight. Let's go back to you kissing Serpent royalty.'' Something clicked in Kevin's head. ''Oh wow. I just realized. You got a taste of Riverdale's rivalry princes. Between us, who's the better kisser, uh? Archie? Jughead?'' The brunet looked at her, waiting hastily for her answer. 

Contrarily to her best friend, Betty was not a the kiss and tell type of person - not that she had a lot of kissing to tell. She found it degrading and invading. Kissing should be intimate, not a subject of conversation between two bites of toast in the morning. 

''Can you please stop with the royalty allusions?'' Betty demanded, ducking her head to the side to hide her blushing cheeks. 

''Oh my god. You _liked_ it! Game changer.''

''I did no-'' Kevin gave her a stern look. Betty couldn't lie to save her life. Her facial expression always betrayed her. ''Okay, maybe I did,'' she admitted, stepping on her pride. Guilt rushed over her and she hid her face in her hands. ''What am I going to do?'' 

''It's simple: who do you want?''

Archie or Jughead.

On one side, she had Archie. Strong, handsome, loving, selfless, protective and a bit of an idiot on the side. Archie who takes her on dates every Sunday at Pop's. Archie who get to school before everyone on Fridays to grab the first copy of the new issue of the Blue & Gold even if he hates reading. Archie who said she was his good luck charm during games and that's why he needed her in the bleachers. Archie who dress up and dances with her at school dances - and step on her feet more times than not. Archie Andrews was the effigy of the perfect high school boyfriend.

On the other side, she had Jughead. Oh, Jughead. Mysterious, intelligent, observent, quick tempered, caring, passionate and stubborn at times. Jughead fits the perfect stereotype of dark and handsome. Jughead who always make sure she's safe when they go on a ride, he'd never do anything that would put her in danger. Jughead who shows up in five minutes - or less - when she calls him in tears. Jughead who doesn't put a fit when she eats all of his fries instead of ordering a portion. Jughead who's big heart has been broken and stepped on so many time that he had to put on this whole bad boy facade to protect himself. Sometimes Betty felt like she was walking on eggs with him but, the raven haired boy was slowly opening to her and that meant a lot to her.

''I know you always want to please everyone but, in this situation, you're going to have to make a decision that might end on a sad note. If you chose Captain Bulldog, you're gonna have to tell him about kissing Jughead. If you chose Serpent Prince, you're gonna have to put an end to a relationship - and maybe a friendship.''

The thought of ending things with Archie made Betty's start eyes watering. She had been pinning on Archie since she can remember and he will always have a special place in her heart but-

 _Jughead_. 

The corner of her lips turned up at the thought of the Serpent. 

''I know Archie will be upset if you tell him you cheated but, if he's not the one you want, why keep him hanging?'' Kevin added. 

Betty nodded sadly in agreement. It wouldn't be fair for Archie to stay with him solely because she didn't want to break his heart or cause him pain. 

Kevin grabbed a pillow from the bed and laid on his stomach, looking at the blonde expectantly. ''Now, tell me about Jughead Jones. I want to know _all_ the crunchy story of how Saint Betty found herself lip locking with a premium gang member.'' 

.

**23:00**

The second Penelope and Clifford retired to their quarters, Thislehouse was plunged into a deep, almost deadly silence. Not that the couple brought life to the house. The only life their ever brought to their mansions were their twins children, Cheryl and Jason. According to Nana Rose, they were the only source of joy that _ever_ walked past the heavy fences - beside Polly Cooper but, she wouldn't dare mentioning her name in front of the Blossoms. 

Dressed in her favorite nightgown, Cheryl was sitting at her vanity, applying a coat of red polish to her fingernails. She was about to start applying polish on her index when a Facebook notification popped up on her phone screen. The red head frowned, not having heard from that app in so long.  _Who uses Facebook anymore?_ With the wonder that is Instagram, Twitter and Snapchat, she thought the app was dead. Looks like some people still used it - grandmas mostly.

Cheryl unlocked her phone andpressed the Facebook app, going straight to the little earth icon to open her notifications.

_You have a friend request from Toni Topaz._

She stared at her phone's screen. Toni Topaz? She didn't know anyone who was called Toni Topaz. Cheryl clicked on the name and the profile popped up on the screen. Although the name didn't ring any bells, the girl in the profile picture did. She was the pink haired girl from the Southside. The one who said there was no trespassing allowed.

Cheryl accepted the request and put her phone down to return to her nails only to be interrupted by her phone again. _Seriously?_ She sighed and saw a new message from Toni Topaz.

 **Toni Topaz** : Can we meet? I might have found something about your brother.

.

** Saturday, September 29th **

**10:05**

Contrasting her pink walls and delicate curtains, Betty was in the middle of  _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ by Stieg Larsson. At first glance, you would've thought the pastel colored girl was into  _The Notebook_ or any of Nicolas Sparks's cheesy novels but, don't let yourself be fooled by her good girl appearance. She wasn't against romantic books. She herself owned a small collection of literary classics like Shakespeare's _Romeo + Juliet_ and Brontë's _Whuthering Heights_ but, they weren't her favorites.

A soft knock on her door pulled Betty from her reading trance. 

''Betty? Can I come in?'' The oldest Cooper paused. ''I have to tell you something.''

''Yes, of course,'' Betty replied with a smile, deposing  on her nightstand after placing her bookmark in. 

Polly closed the door behind her and joined her sister on the bed. She looked tired and her eyes were puffy. _Did she cry again?_ It pinched at Betty's heart to see her sister like this. 

The older girl lowered her gaze to her lap, fidgeting with her hands, looking hesitant and nervous. 

Sensing her sister's hesitation, Betty offered her a reassuring smile. ''What is it, Polly? You know you can tell me anything, right?'' 

Polly nodded slowly. ''I-I lied,'' she said, leaving her little sister confused. ''I saw Jason the weekend he went missing,'' she explained, looking up with glassy eyes.

Betty opened her mouth to speak but Polly didn't let her. She had to say it now or else she'd chicken out and that wouldn't be good for her sanity. Her secret had been haunting her and keeping her up for _days_. She could only rely on three hours of sleep every night for a few days before her health catch her. She _had_ to tell someone, take this weight off her chest and the only person she trusted with secrets was her sister, Betty. 

''Jason had planned to head north to Vancouver to visit colleges for next year. Visits being only Monday trough Friday, he rented a room at this old motel and would be taking a bus on Sunday morning for Vancouver. Jason didn't say how long he'd be staying. All he said was that his parents didn't know about his little trip. They'd be furious if they knew Jason wouldn't pursue the family business. When the Blossoms reported him as missing, I thought he was in Vancouver so I said nothing. Then, they found the bag and-'' Polly stopped herself mid sentence, unable to finish. 

Although her story made sense, something escaped Betty. ''I don't understand. How come a runner found his phone if Jason was in Canada?'' she asked with a frown.

''The fastest way to get to the bus station was trough the woods by the river. His bus was at four o'clock, it was possible that Jason's phone fell from his bag on his way to the bus station. Now, all I can think about is that Jason never made it to Vancouver. Something happened to him before he could leave. If I had said something the night he was as missing, maybe they would've been able to find him before-'' She choked a sob. ''Betty, what if I killed Jason?''

''We have to tell Mom. We have to tell Sheriff Keller.'' 

Polly grabbed her sister's arm, looking at her with begging eyes. ''Please don't tell Mom.''

''Polly, we have to-''

''No. Betty, no. They  _can't_  know.'' 

Telling someone - especially Sheriff Keller - was the right thing if she wanted to help Jason but, Polly refused to. Not being the kind of person who easily give up, Betty decided to take another approach. ''What was the name of the motel Jason was staying at? Maybe someone saw something? We have to tell Sheriff Keller. Maybe they could have information that could help Jason's case. We could even go to Kevin's house if you don't want to go to the police station.''

''If I say that I lied, they could accuse me of hindrance or something. If the Blossoms hear about this, they will come after me and drag me in court without hesitation. I can't do that to Mom and Dad.'' She shook her head, thinking about the worst case scenario in her head. If Jason  _is_  dead, it could backfire on her. ''If I had knew it would turn into a possible kidnapping...''

Betty took her sister's hands in her's, her green eyes looking into Polly's, getting all of her attention. ''Polly, do you want to find Jason?'' She nodded. ''Then, you have to tell Sheriff Keller. For Jason.''

.

**18:21**

Jughead didn’t get in touch since their shared kiss two days ago and Betty was starting to get anxious. Was Jughead having regrets? Or, maybe he got what he wanted? Some guys are only nice to girls in order to manipulate them and, once they get what they wanted - most of the time, sex - they sever ties with them. Betty huffed, shaking her head. That didn't sound like Jughead. 

She sighed, pulling her legs to her chest, chin resting on her knees as she stared at her bedroom walls, now a little too pink for her taste. Reading someone who's as enigmatic as Jughead Jones wasn't easy. 

For a second, she was tempted to head south but Kevin had dissuaded her - thank god. She wanted an explanation to the Serpent prince's radio silence but wasn't ready to commit suicide. 

The day had been long at the Cooper house. Alice spent the afternoon at the local church with Polly, helping and covering the yard sale while Betty was at home by herself. Kevin was supposed to come over but cancelled last minute to spend time with his beau. She should've been upset but Kevin finally found someone who treat him right and that made her happy. He deserved all the happiness in the world. So, she stayed home alone, chewing on her bottom lip while fixing her phone screen, debating whether to send Jughead a message or not. While she didn't want to be the annoying girl who always texts and ask for attention, she was dying to hear from him. 

Sitting on her window sill, back pressed against the white beaded cushion, Betty could feel the pearls stabbing her as she looked up, glancing ahead at Archie's window. It was dark inside Archie's room but the blinds hadn't been shut. He was home, she saw him getting out of the car with Fred a half an hour ago. From the faint cast of light, she assumed he was playing video games or watching a movie, taking things relax after a big day pouring concrete all day long at his father's construction site.

Kevin made her promise to end thing soon with Archie, she didn't want to hurt him any more. She almost went over to his house when she saw Fred's truck park in the driveway but didn't. It will have to wait until Monday. Tomorrow, she was going to go to Kevin's house with Polly to talk to Sheriff Keller. It will be a big day emotionally for her sister and Betty will have to be there for Polly. Be her emotional support. 

.

**20:30  
**

For the second time in a week, Cheryl found herself on the other side of the tracks, waiting for a certain pink haired Serpent. Cheryl could barely sleep last night, her mind racing after Toni told her she had something about Jason. What information did the petite Serpent have? She didn't say any more on the chat, knowing that everything that's on the internet is never private - even after deleting.

A figure stepped out of the woods, alerting the Blossom girl. For a fraction of second, she thought she was gonna get jumped by one of those hoodlums. Relief washed trough her when she realized it was Toni. 

Unlike the first time they met, she was more covered - except for the sheer top that left little to no imagination - and had a beanie on top of her head. 

''Did I scare you? I didn't mean to,'' Toni said, holding up her hands innocently. ''I told Sweet Pea I had to go pee...in the woods. I didn't want to risk being seen by another Serpent on guard and blow my cover.''

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows, nose wrinkling as she looked at Toni with judgement. Peeing in the wild? Very classy.

''Enough placotage. I don't fancy hearing about your sewer rats life. I came here to hear what you know about my brother. Now, spill, snake.'' Cheryl did her best to add as much authority to her voice as possible.

Despite her petite frame, Toni Topaz takes no orders from anyone. Especially not a Northside princess like Cheryl Blossom. 

''Keep talking to me on this tone, fascist Barbie, and you'll get no information from me,'' Toni responded, crossing her arms which angered the red head. 

The two girls stood there for a minute, in silence. If Toni was waiting for apologies from Cheryl, she was going to need a comfy seat because Cheryl Blossom doesn't do apologies. She never did and never will. Cheryl was a mean bitch and embraced it. Sighing, Toni checked the time on her phone. She would have to go back to Sweet Pea soon or he'll start worrying. 

''I'll tell you what I have,'' Toni started, giving in, earning a smug look from Cheryl. She won. ''I was walking home yesterday after my day shift at the Wyrm when I heard a group of guys talking about a getting off watch duty for some teenager. They were calling him 'Red' and I figured your brother had red hair too-''

''He does. Here, that's him,'' Cheryl said, showing a photo of her and Jason from her phone. Beside the hair and full lips, they had nothing alike. ''You think this 'Red' is Jay-Jay?'' 

Toni held a grimace at the typical rich family photoshoot photograph. Her intuition was right about Cheryl: she was from a wealthy family. The two teenagers were dressed in red and white, Cheryl sitting on a dark red, velvet chair while Jason was standing behind, his right hand on her shoulder, their smiles a little too perfect.

''Maybe.'' 

''Maybe? I didn't torture my Jimmy Choo with mud for a mere maybe,'' Cheryl hissed, raising her voice. ''Who were these guys? Give me names.'' 

Toni shrugged her shoulders, not having any more information. ''I can't say. It didn't see them. I hid on the side of the building when heard them but, they were older Serpents.''

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ''Could you be less precise?'' 

''Listen, Sharon-''

''It's _Cheryl_.''

''I'm not your personal investigator. I'm risking my life to get that information so either you take what I give you or you find another insider to help you but, fair warning, I doubt any other Serpents will help you and, without them, you have no way in the Southside.''

Toni might've sounded a little dramatic but, Serpents have laws and the pink haired girl doubted clandestine meetings on Southside borders were authorized. She could get kicked out of the Serpents for betraying her owns and sharing information with an outsider. 

Not that Cheryl cared. She rarely ever thought about anyone other than herself.

If the petite Serpent were to get in trouble for helping her, Cheryl wouldn't even feel sorry, although it would be partly her fault. 

''I didn't ask for your help. You offered it,'' Cheryl said, referring to when Toni reached her on social media. ''But, blaming someone else is so much easier than admitting your wrongs.'' 

At this moment, Toni hated herself for being so compassionate and wanting to help others. She felt for Cheryl. She saw the pain and sadness and _distress_ that reflected trough her when the red head told her about her missing brother. As much as she wanted to hate Cheryl, Toni was ready to move heaven and earth to find the stone cold bitch's brother, Jason. 

Time was going by and Sweet Pea must've started getting worried about his Serpent sister because his name flashed on Toni's phone's screen. _Shit_.

''I've got to go,'' Toni declared. ''I'll message you when I have more information.'' 

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak but Toni turned around and left, disappearing trough the Fox's forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the finale for a second! The Koose/Moovin kiss....nonono. Moose used Kevin and cheated on Midge twice - if not more, who knows. He doesn't deserve Kevin. Kevin looked 'done' with Moose in the musical episode, I don't understand. The can be friends, I'm on board with that but dating...NOPE. Also, he kinds used Kevin as a rebound and that's not cool. Archie getting arrested was not surprising - Hiram was behind this but, oh well. He's such an idiot. I KNEW that Hiram was plotting something and wanted to get ahold of the Southside. I don't know about you but Polly was creepily odd in this episode... Please don't bring Alice into your farm guru. I was hoping to see the fight between the Ghoolies and the Serpents. Now for the positive things! Cheryl baking for the Serpents and becoming one of them was amazing. Her having a red jacket was so extra yet so her. Toni looked so proud of her. Fangs is alive. I repeat: Fangs is alive. The call from the police station was sketchy. The hospital is the one who call when someone dies - I've been there. Sweet Pea clapping him on the shoulder/back and him wincing was hilarious. Bughead was great too, so proud of Jug for being Serpent King now! I could say a lot more but I'll shut up now, haha. Back to the story, please leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> p.s. In the next chapter, you'll see some Bughead AND Joavin - and Choni, of course. From now on, you'll see them in every chapters. 
> 
> Thoughts on Betty ignoring Archie? Her calling Kevin for emergency bff meeting? Toni contacting Cheryl? Polly lying about Jason? Choni's clandestine meeting on Southside borders? Do you think 'Red' is Jason?


	8. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations in this chapter. Sorry in advance.
> 
> p.s. The header for the chapter will be up tomorrow because my laptop keeps crashing.

 

**Sunday, September 30th**

**10:07**

''You are late,'' Toni noted as Cheryl slid into the booth. 

She removed her red coat, revealing a heart printed sweater in her signature colors  with a delicate neck scarf tied around her neck.

Toni rolled her eyes immediately at the redhead. _Does she ever wear other colors that red, black or white?_

''Brunch is until three on Sunday so, technically, I'm not,'' Cheryl corrected. 

And even if she was, arriving late is a way of saying that your own time is more valuable than the time of the person who waited for you. But, the red head kept that one to herself, knowing it would infuriate the petite Serpent and decrease her chances to get information from her. 

''So. What is this impromptu brunch meeting for, Southside smurfette?'' 

The red head remarked that Toni's Serpent jacket had been replaced by a denim sherpa, blending better with the Northside crowd. If it weren't from the snake charm on her necklace, she could've passed for a Northsider from the punk rock crowd. 

''I might have figured a way to get you to the Southside without raising suspicions among the Serpents.''

Cheryl lifted an eyebrow, Toni's words catching her interest. ''Is that so?'' 

One of the waiters at Pop's walked to the girls's table, asking if they were ready to order. Being her first time at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, Toni didn't know what to order so, she asked the red head for recommendation.

Smacking both her lips together, the Serpent glanced down at the menu. ''So, what's good?'' she asked Cheryl. 

She went over the breakfast menu, pointing out that the french toasts and pancakes were served with _Blossom_ maple syrup and that the scrambled eggs were for boring, old-fashioned people. For beverage, she gave Toni no choice and had her order a milkshake.

''Milkshakes, really?''

Cheryl nodded. You can't eat at Pop's and not drink a milkshakes.

''It's a cult classic,'' the red head explained.

''Alright. I trust you.'' 

The waiter brought the girls's milkshakes which didn't go unnoticed by Cheryl's disproving eyes.

''You made a grand mistake, TT. Strawberry is _the_ best.'' Cheryl picked the maraschino cherry placed on top of the whipped cream and popped it in her mouth, plucking the tail off it.

''I'm more a chocolate person,'' Toni replied, taking sip of her milkshake, humming at the delicious taste. ''Wow. I wish we had these on Southside. The only milkshakes we serve have these chunks in them and they look very questionable.''

''You should've tried strawberry.''

''Remind me next time?'' Toni offered, leaving room for speculation. 

Cheryl's face was blank at the pink haired Serpent's words. The interaction had startled her. Was Toni insinuating something or was the invitation purely platonic? It was unclear. Since she arrived in Riverdale, Cheryl's had one too many milkshakes, maybe her imagination was playing her? She wasn't used to this much sugar. 

Clearing her throat, Cheryl shook those thoughts out of her head. ''About that plan of yours...'' 

The pink haired girl put her milkshake down, returning to business. ''Right. We should date,'' Toni said bluntly which had Cheryl almost choking on her pink drink.

_She said what?!_

''Did the fumes of your pink hair dye attack your brain cells?'' 

'' _Fake_ date,'' Toni clarified. 

''Fake or not, the answer is a double cherry on top no.'' Cheryl scoffed. ''Why would someone like moi, lower their standards for someone from a nothing family like you? And, for your information, I don't swing that way.''

Toni shook her head with a slight smile. ''I never said you did.''

The Serpent returned to drinking her chocolate-y drink in silence as Cheryl observed her with a side eye. Her pink hair and and flannel-mesh aesthetic would never be accepted among the Blossoms. Not to mention her Serpent leather jacket. Talking about the jacket, Cheryl remarked said jacket had been replaced by a denim sherpa today, blending better with the Northside crowd. Light brown skin, almond-shaped brown eyes and glossy, pout-y lips; beside her punk appearance, Toni was a pretty girl. 

The french toasts arrived, drizzled in Blossom maple syrup, just like Cheryl had said. Before diving in, Cheryl spoke up. ''If I agree to your Mad Hatter plan- And I said _if_. What would it imply? How would us dating help finding my brother? Enlighten me, darkside pink lady.''

Toni raised an eyebrow, surprised the stubborn red head changed her mind. ''When someone is dating a Serpent, they are automatically protected _and_ authorized on the Southside. You being my girlfriend would make other Serpents less suspicious if you were seen on the streets or elsewhere with me. We'd have to be at least credible so I'd say we should hold hands around Southside...and _kiss_.''

Holding hands wasn't a problem for the red head. It was the kissing part that had the air sucked out of her.

Sensing her fear, Toni cover Cheryl's hand with her own, contrasting with each others. ''I'm a good girlfriend. I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid.''

Glancing down at their hands, Cheryl's heart started thumping against her ribcage. Ignoring the feeling, she rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand from under Toni's, taking a bite of her french toasts. 

Although she was a gang member, Cheryl wasn't afraid of Toni. She felt oddly safe with her. 

Toni raised an eyebrow. ''So, you in, _Bombshell_?'' 

Dark irises on the petite Serpent in front of her, a smile tugged at the corner of the red head's plump lips. ''I'm in.''

.

**11:40**

After Polly's confession to Sheriff Keller, he was obligated to take her to the station to make her deposition official. They all got into Sheriff Keller's car and he drove them to the police station. Betty held Polly's hand in the back of the car, reassuring her. 

Sheriff Keller led the girls to the interrogation room, closing the door behind them after flicking the lights on, the bright neon lights lighting up the room. The walls were grey and dark and plain. The door had no windows, cutting them from the noises outside. The only furniture were basic table and three chairs, straight in the middle. It was a bit creepy if you ask Betty. Nothing was reassuring in this room. 

Polly sat down on the wooden chair in front of the table, her sister taking the seat next to her while the man set up the camera, ready to record Polly's deposition. 

''State your name, please.''

''Polly Cooper.''

And it started.

Polly repeated everything she said at the Keller's house, everything she told Betty the day before. 

''Why didn't you come to the station and tell us about this sooner, Ms. Cooper? Withholding information from the police could make you a possible suspect.'' 

The question took Polly aback. That's exactly why she didn't want to make a deposition. She knew they'd twist her words around and dig into her story. That's what cops do. 

''I thought Jason was in Vancouver visiting colleges, like he said he would,'' Polly stated.

Sheriff Keller crossed his hands over the table, hazel eyes on Polly. ''Jason Blossom has been missing for almost two weeks, Ms. Cooper. You still thought he was in Canada after _two_ weeks?'' 

Luckily for her, Betty knew to recognize a trap. ''You think my sister has something to do with Jason's disappearance, Sheriff? Because, if we're heading that way, she won't reply to any more questions until our mom gets here...with a lawyer.'' 

''Right. Let's pursue. Shall we?'' Polly nodded. ''Why weren't Mrs. and Mr. Blossom aware of their son's trip to Canada?''

''He and his parents have very different visions of Jason's future,'' Polly explained, remembering all the fights concerning college Jason told her about. With graduation approaching and college application limit dates, the fights got more frequent. So frequent Jason had started spending less time at home. He'd attend parties left and right, taking every opportunity to leave Thornhill. The more he could avoid his parents, the better. ''Jason had planned to leave Riverdale after graduation and study in Vancouver. Hence why he went to Canada. Jason knew they'd try to stop him if they knew about the trip so, he lied and said he was staying at a friend's house for the weekend.''

''Why now? Why going to Vancouver now? It's the middle of September. Most seniors visit colleges during long weekends or Spring break.''

Polly shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know. He didn't say.'' 

''As you know, we found Jason's bag in a dumpster earlier this week which turned our missing case into a kidnapping. Would you happen to know if Jason had any enemies?''

''Jason is the captain of Greendale's Panthers. Of course some people didn't like him but, I don't think they had a good enough motive to do something like...that.'' A shiver ran down her back as flash of the leaked photos appeared in her head. 

''Did he take any drugs? Marijuana? Doping drugs? His parents denied but, kids don't tell this kind of stuff to their parents, do they?''

A frown creased between Polly's eyebrows, face twisting, clearly offended. ''What? No. Jason would never- _No_.'' 

The time went on and Sheriff Keller asked more questions, digging into Polly's story. The man seemed a little disappointed that the blonde teenager didn't have anything that could help the case - beside the motel name and address. Sheriff Keller promised to go there right after they were finished with the deposition. The girls were right, maybe someone saw something at the motel. 

One hour into the deposition, Betty stood up from her chair, making it creaks on the floor, only for Polly to grab her wrist, stopping her.

''Don't leave, Betty.'' 

Betty gave her a soft smile. ''I'm just getting a coffee. I'll be quick,'' she promised.

She pushed the door, leaving the interrogation room. She saw a coffee machine in the hallway as Sheriff Keller led them to the interrogation room. It'll probably taste like crap but, coffee is coffee. 

Betty opened her purse on her way, looking for money when she collided with something hard. She halted, quickly apologizing, thinking it was a cop or anyone working at the police station. ''Sorr-''

Her voice cut off as she met a pair of green eyes staring intensely down at her: Jughead. His black hair were a mess, as if he had passed his hands trough them repetitively. His old leather jacket was back, recognizing the old pin on the left lapel. 

The Serpent froze as his gaze crossed Betty's in the Police station's corridor. His eyes were wide and alarmed as he searched for a way to flee but, alas, there was none. Betty proved to be an accepting and non-judgmental person to Jughead but, this isn't about being a Serpent, this is about having a close relative behind the bars. He feared Betty's reaction, knowing she saw him come out of the visiting room.

Sensing his fear and distress trough his facial features, Betty broke the ice and called out the elephant in the room.

''I know about your dad, Jug.'' 

.

**12:44**

Forgetting about the coffee, Betty pulled Jughead aside. 

He rubbed the sole of his boots on the floor, filling the silence between the them. Jughead's eyes were casted on the tiled floor, ashamed to look at her. She _knows_. 

''How come do you know? I haven't-'' 

''Kevin told me. He's the Sheriff's son.'' 

''Oh. Right.'' Jughead scoffed. Just in luck. ''He must've told you about the murders my dad has commit last spring? How he pulled a Norman Bates and killed those kids with cold hands before hiding the bodies in the woods.''

''He didn't say much. We had other topics to discuss.''

Like...Betty cheating on her forever crush with a gang member. Or, her possible growing feelings for said gang member.

''Betty,'' Jughead started, catching her eyes with his. ''Whatever he said to you, it's  _not_ what happened.''

''Tell me, then. I'm listening.''

Jughead looked at her, uncertain. What's the point telling her his truth if she already has an opinion on the situation? 

They sat on the bench right against the Sheriff's office, at the far end of the hallway, so Betty could keep an eye on the investigation room's door in case Polly finished before she returns. 

FP's incarceration wasn't a something Jughead liked to talk about. Only a few Serpents knew what really happened that day when the bodies were found and FP wanted to keep it that way. While spending the rest of his life in jail wasn't how he thought things would go - not that it never crossed his mind -, he didn't want to risk incriminating anyone else. So Jughead kept it quiet and never told anyone.

Until now.

''My dad didn't kill those teenagers, Betty. They were already dead when he found them; they overdosed according to my dad. Sweet Pea and Joaquin were on watch when they saw three bodies in the woods by the tracks. Three Serpents. That's why the police hushed up the story. To them, Serpents life are worth _nothing_. It worked in their favor that three of them were dead.''

Betty was disgusted by the local police's discrimination towards the Serpents. Those three people who died were teenagers. They had families and friends in the Southside; people who cared about them and loved them. Above of all, they were _humans_ yet, they treated them as if they were unlucky squirrels you find on the side of the road.

''Sweet Pea and Joaquin called my dad and he examined the scene, trying to figure out what happened. Judging by the scene, the bodies had been _dragged_ by the tracks. As if someone was trying to fake a crime scene to incriminate someone else. Hearing the sirens of the cops, my dad told Sweet Pea and Joaquin to get out of here so they wouldn't be entangled into this. He knew they'd be taken in if the cops would see them on the scene. Joaquin's eighteen, he would've went behind the bard and Sweet Pea would've been sent to Juvie for god knows how long. My dad didn't want to put them trough this. The cops ended up taking my dad in and since his fingerprints were on the bodies, he was accused of killing them. Just like that. No investigation. _Nothing_. Being the good leader he is, my dad took the blame without fighting and has to spend the rest of his life behind the bars.''

While the officers and medias qualified the situation as criminal, Betty saw something else. She saw a father who was behind the bars, away from his only son because he chose to protect two of his own. It wasn't a deadly sin, it was _bravery_. 

Jughead scoffed, shaking his head. ''They didn't even bother running any investigations about the bodies or the origin of their deaths. They had the leader of the Southside Serpents behind the bars, why risking to release him?'' 

Jughead's story had the blonde teenager outraged. The Serpents have never been a favorite of the police but, jumping to conclusion and incriminating a man without major proofs was _illegal_. 

Betty opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She didn't know what to say. Saying sorry wasn't exactly appropriate nor was expressing her anger and disgust regarding the situation.

''You can go now. I know you don't believe me.'' 

A frown creased on the blonde's forehead, hating that he tried to tell her how she felt. ''People seem to think that the cops are always right and can't lie but, I think that's bullshit. I was raised among journalists. I know it's easy to twist the truth and falsify papers to incriminate an innocent.'' 

''My dad's no innocent, Betty, '' the raven haired boy retorted.

As the leader of the Southside Serpents, it was obvious FP Jones wasn't a Saint. Betty wasn't stupid. But, no matter what criminal activities the man had been a part of in the Southside, he didn't deserve to rot behind the bars for the rest of his life. 

''But, he is no killer.''

Jughead was once again amazed by Betty's reaction. He had to fight the urge to kiss her because she wasn't _his_. When he kissed her on Thursday night, a part of Jughead felt like he took advantage of her during a moment of weakness. He felt so bad about it.

And, Betty was already taken. She was dating some Northsider with a much better future than his.  

That didn't make his statement less true, though: Betty Cooper was a jewel among the rubbish that is Riverdale. 

''Have you tried talking to a lawyer? Maybe someone could help your dad?'' 

''There _is_ someone that could help him but, I'd be digging my own grave.''

Betty frowned. ''Why? Is it expensive? Maybe we can find a way-'' 

''No. She doesn't accept cash.''

''Then, why can't you ask that person for help? I don't see a problem.'' 

''With Penny, there's always a catch. My dad warned me about her when I mentioned her name. The _snake charmer_. She helps our people get out of trouble with the law...in exchange of a favor.''

A horrified look flashed on Betty's face. 

''Not like _that_ ,'' Jughead rectified. ''I'd never put my body for use.''

A grimace spread on his lips at the thought of having sex with Penny. Prostitution might not be Penny Peabody's thing but Jughead was aware some people across Southside actually used that kind of payment. While he found it disgusting and immoral, he also knew some woman - and men - had no other choice than to do so. How sad.

''A friend of mine went to her once and he was forced to do some shady drug deliveries in Greendale for months. He tried to quit but, Penny's smart and has a video of him delivering the drugs she uses as blackmail. If he stops doing what she demands him to, she'll send the video to the cops and he'll go in jail.''

''I'm with your dad on this one. Do not go to that Serpent hag.'' Jughead laughed curtly. ''If you join your dad behind the bars, you won't be able to help him from there.''

''I know my dad will be angry if I ask help from Penny but I asked every lawyer in Riverdale but none of them wants to help him, Betty. I don't know what to do anymore. I have to find a solution before I can't see him anymore.'' 

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. ''What do you mean, Jug?''

''I'm only allowed to see him until I turn eighteen. I-I have to help him before it's too late.''

She grabbed Jughead's hands between her own, looking at him in the eyes. ''We'll get him out of here,'' Betty promised and squeeze his hands.

.

**Monday, October 1st**

**16:03**

The sound of the front door closing alerted Penelope that her daughter was home. 

She watch from the armchair by the foyer as Cheryl walked past the living room entrance. ''Cheryl.'' 

The red her had a slight heart attack, bringing her hand to her chest, alerted by the voice of her mother. _Dear god, give a girl a warning._

Cheryl turned around. ''Mother,'' she greeted, using the same tone. ''Where is Daddy?''

''He went back in Greendale for the day. Business matter,'' Penelope replied, matter of factly. ''Come sit. I'd like to have a conversation with you.'' 

Penelope Blossom wanted to talk? That couldn't be good. 

The red head crossed the room, taking a seat on the couch beside her mother's velvet armchair. ''What is it you want to talk about, Mother? Is it about Jason's case?'' 

Penelope scoffed. ''No. Nothing of the sort.''

''Oh...''

''I had tea with an old friend of mine this afternoon. Care to explain why you were sharing a booth at Pop's with a pink haired girl yesterday?''

Eyebrow raised, Penelope waited for her daughter's explanation but Cheryl was paralyzed. She made sure no connaissances of she or her parents were present at the diner but apparently, she hadn't been careful enough.  

Cheryl couldn't say the real reason why she was having brunch with Toni. Her mother would go bonkers if she knew Cheryl was conducting her own investigation on Jason's case....with a Southside Serpent. 

''She's...a friend from school,'' she stammered. 

''A friend?'' her mother huffed in amusement, not believing her. The woman's face hardened, amusement all gone. ''I hope for you this isn't another relapse. You need to control your deviant thoughts.''Penelope grabbed Cheryl's wrists, her jaw clenching and eyes staring down at the teenager with anger. ''You've been warned, Cheryl. We've talked about this before, about your perverted feelings for the womankind.'' She tightened her hold on her daughter's wrists, knuckles turning white as a pained look twisted on Cheryl's face. ''Us, Blossoms, as founder family, are on top of the hierarchy in Riverdale. I won't let you tarnish our reputation with your deviant behavior.'' 

Cheryl attempted to retire her hand but her mother's grip was too strong and her perfectly manicured nails dug into the pale, sensitive skin. ''Ow. Mother, you're hurting me.''

Penelope ignored he daughter's plea, threatening eyes narrowed at her. ''One more slip up and you'll be off to a boarding school in Switzerland. Understand,'' she hissed.

When Mrs. Blossom released her wrist, Cheryl ran up to her bedroom where she cried, wishing her brother was there to protect her from their mother's cruel abuse. She would've never touched Cheryl if Jason had been present. He was beyond himself and so angry the last time he came home from football practice and found his beautiful sister with tears down her cheeks as she tried to cover a bruise on her forearm. A bruise Penelope was responsible of. 

For Jason, touching Cheryl was crossing the lines. How can a mother inflict this to her own child? 

.

**17:58**

Betty waited for her red headed neighbor to get back from football practice to make her way over to the Andrews. Fred opened the door with a smile, always happy to see her, before informing the blonde that Archie was upstairs in his room.

The door was half closed so she knocked. ''Not now, Dad, I'm trying to- Betty? Sorry, I thought it was my dad,'' Archie said, feeling like an idiot. 

Betty gave him a tight lipped smile, pushing the door open and walking inside her - soon to be ex - boyfriend's bedroom. ''How was practice?'' she asked, trying to be casual. 

She was so nervous. The knot in her stomach was tight and she felt like throwing up but, as much as she wanted to turn around and go home, she _had_ to do it. She had to put an end to their relationship. She was with Jughead now. Was she? The haven't talked about it but, as her mother would say, each things in its own time. 

''Coach Clayton made us run double the laps because we lost on Friday,'' he replied with annoyance. ''I can't feel my legs.''

''Ouch.''

''Yeah. Talking about Friday, where were you? I tried getting ahold of you but your phone was off or something.''

''My mom took me to a journalism conference. Last minute thing. I left my phone at home.'' 

Archie nodded, understanding. ''I need my lucky charm this Friday though. Promise you'll be there? I don't think Coach would like it if we'd lose again.'' Looking around, Archie tried to make room look clean rapidly but his room was still a mess. Nothing new. He's always been a messy kid. ''Do you want to watch a movie? I'm knackered so I apologize if I fall asleep during the first ten minu-''

''No, Arch. I don't want to watch a movie. I came here to talk.''

Archie frowned. ''Okay... What about?'' 

They sat on the bed and Betty stared down at her lap, playing with the hem of her corduroy skirt, unable to look at him in the eyes. She had been avoiding this conversation for a couple days now but, the more she waited, the more it'd hurt Archie. Guilt filled her guts as she practiced her next words in her head.

''Something happened last week. I did something I'm not proud of.'' Archie was confused, looking at her as he waited for am explaination. ''I...I kissed someone else.''

An excruciating silence fell between them, the sound of Archie's heavy breathing filling the room, slowly processing what his girlfriend just said. 

Minutes passed and still nothing. Archie's silence was killing her.

''Say something,'' Betty begged.

''How hypocrites of you,'' Archie let slip unceremoniously.

''Archie-''

Turning his head, he looked at his girlfriend with lulled eyes, resentment and disappointment still coursing trough him. ''What else do you want me to say, Betty? Congratulation, you've played the player? Do you want a round of applause?'' he snarled, making the blonde close his eyes at his tone.

Tears pooled in Betty's eyes. Kevin had warned her that Archie'd be angry. 

''I didn't want things to end like this. I didn't even think it'd end at all.'' 

A foreign guilt suddenly overwhelming her as she recalled her relationship with the red head. All her life she thought she was in love with him. That they'd end up marrying each other and would have a house and kids and even a dog. one year after dating, she realized she infatuated with the idea of them. Her and Archie. 

''We were good together. We had a good time. But...all good things come to an end.'' Betty's voice was soft and a little broken as she announced that they were _final_. Whether he chose to forgive her or not, there was no going back between them. Ending things on a sour note wasn't ideal but, what else could she do? 

Archie's head snapped up. ''End? Oh, so we're not even going to try working things out? Wow. Thanks for the warning...'' She watching him lean forward on his knees and comb his hands trough his red hair. ''You should probably go,'' he mumbled, his voice low and eyes staring vacantly at the grey carpet. 

Tears were streaming down Betty's cheeks at this point. She felt so terrible about the situation. ''I'm sorry, Arch. I'm so sorry.'' 

He scoffed. ''Are you really?'' Archie fired back, daggers in his brown eyes. ''D-did you even loved me, Betty? Because I'm having doubts over here. How can _one_ stupid kiss make you want to give up on our relationship? After everything we've been through-''

''Of course I loved you! I still do. I just...things have changed.''

A knock on Archie's door caught their attention. ''Dinner's almost ready,'' Mr. Andrews informed his son before turning to Betty. ''Will you be staying with us for dinner tonight?'' 

She opened her mouth to respond but Archie beat her. ''She won't. She was heading out actually.''

.

**21:09**

After finishing his history homework, Kevin took a shower and got ready for bed. It was still early so he chose treat to himself and re-watch season seven of Games of Thrones on Netflix because he can and, hot males alert. I mean, have you  _seen_  Kit Harrington? What a snack. 

He was almost at the boat scene where Jon has sex with Daenerys when a knock on his bedroom window had him almost falling off the bed.  _What the hell_. Kevin paused the episode and got up, pulling at the blinds a little, hazel eyes widening as he saw Joaquin's award winning smile.

The brunet pulled the string to make the blind go all the way up, freeing his window and unlocking it. He looked at Joaquin as he entered his bedroom via window. Out of all the days he could've chose to pull a Romeo Montague, Joaquin chose a night Tom wasn't working of all nights. What a luck! But, that made it exciting. It made the boy’s blood pump faster through his veins, made his heart rate increase as he watched Joaquin shut and lock his window. 

''Are you mental?'' Kevin hissed. ''My dad's here. If he-''

Joaquin rolled his eyes. ''Chill, Preppy. He's in the basement. I saw the light on before climbing up.''

''I repeat: are you mental?!''

Kevin might've put on the act of someone who was mad but, deep inside, he was so happy to see the raven haired Serpent. While Kevin enjoyed watching Jon Snow get it on with the Mother of Dragons - let's be honest, _everyone_ was waiting for that moment -, he'd much rather get some real-life action with Joaquin.

It was intoxicating to be with Joaquin. His warm skin, the taste of his lips. Kevin could never get enough. His heartbeat sped up with Joaquin so close to him and Kevin felt the urgent need to touch the other boy. ''I thought you were on guard tonight?'' 

''I bailed. Found a better offer. Too bad for them.'' Joaquin fisted the bottom of Kevin's blue tee shirt and pulled him closer, closing the remaining distance between them by placing a soft kiss on Kevin's lips, only to be deepened a second later. Kevin slowly slid his tongue into Joaquin's mouth, making them both sigh.

''Oh, yeah?'' Kevin asked, playing dumb.

Joaquin nodded, brushing their noses together before going back to kissing. The kiss got messier every passing seconds as Kevin pressed against him, kissing him hungrily, his hands roaming down Joaquin's clothed chest while Joaquin's were skimming up and down his back before resting over the roundness of Kevin's ass before squeezing and pressing their bodies flush together. Kevin gasped, snaking his hands up the Serpent's neck until he could tug at the thick black hair, earning a soft moan from his man.

In his frenzy, Kevin pushed Joaquin's jacket off his shoulder until the heavy clothing fell on the floor, leather against the hardwood. He had never seen Joaquin wear his Serpent jacket before. Too bad he didn't have time to admire it. 

Feeling his pants starting to tighten, Joaquin backed Kevin further into the room until Kevin's legs hit his bed and they both tumbled onto it, their lips disconnecting during their fall. Kevin smiled greedily as the older boy climbed atop him and leaned forward until their lips met. It was a fiery kiss, open-mouthed and hot and it made Kevin forget everything around him. 

Knees planted firmly on the mattress on either side of Kevin's hips, the Serpent lowered to sit on Kevin's stomach. Joaquin's breath hitched when he felt Kevin's erection press up his ass. A moan left Kevin's full lips at the friction, pushing his hips forward, hungry for more.

If his dad were to know what was going on in his son's bedroom right now... 

Kevin snaked his hands under Joaquin's tee shirt, clawing at his back with his short yet well manicure nails. Joaquin smirked into the kiss, loving Kevin's wild side. He pulled back, arms hoisting himself up on each side of Kevin's head as he looking at Kevin, lips red from all the kissing. He locked eyes with the younger boy, admiring his beauty. Unlike guys Joaquin met on the Southside, Kevin was honest, modest, giving and opinionated. While their relationship was based on sex, Kevin wasn't the kind of person who'd come over for a quick fuck and go. He'd stay at the trailer after they had sex and they would talk or plays cards - as dumb as it sounds. 

Raising a hand, Kevin brushed his thumb over Joaquin's jawline, feeling a very light stubble under his jaw. ''What was it like before I met you? I honestly cannot remember.'' 

''You had shitty Grindr dates in the woods. That's how it was,'' Joaquin replied and Kevin wanted to wipe that amused smirk off his pretty face. 

'' _Fuck you_.'' 

Joaquin laughed loudly, thankful Tom was in the basement because he would've definitely heard that. 

Seeing the time on Kevin's alarm clock, he rolled off him, laying on his side on the dark colored comforter, facing Kevin. ''I can't stay long, Preppy. I'm due somewhere else.''

Kevin pursed his lips into a sad pout but stayed silent, admiring Joaquin's features.  _What a creep._ The brunet won't say it but he loved to stare at Joaquin's pretty face. His face was angular yet soft. And his eyes, don't get him started on his eyes. 

''Joaquin?'' Kevin said, breaking the silence. The older boy hummed, his bright blue eyes looking at Kevin's. ''What are we?'' 

The question had been burning the tip of his tongue since Betty brought their status up on Thursday. While he was fine just fooling around with Joaquin, he realized that he truly enjoyed spending time with him - sexually or not. 

''Whatever you want it to be,'' Joaquin replied. It was cheesy but nonetheless true. 

Known for being very blunt and ruthlessly honest, Kevin suddenly felt very nervous. ''What if I were to say that I'd like you to be my boyfriend? Would it- Would you be okay with that?''

''Then, we're dating. Simple as that.''

.

**22:40**

Yawning, Betty opened the door of her en-suite bathroom, dressed in her night clothes and ready to go to bed. Her eyes were puffy from the crying after she left Archie's house and she was impatient to close her eyes and forget about her awful day. She slipped under her bed-sheets, about to lay her head on her light pink pillow when her phone's screen lit up the room.

Sighing tiredly, she grabbed the device from her nightstand, still plugged on her wall. Sleep will have to wait.

**_______________**

**Kev**

**22:40**

FP Jones escaped from his cell a few minutes ago. My dad and his men are looking for

him as we speak. You better hope your Romeo has nothing to do with this. They are

looking for him and if he helped Daddy Greaser...

**_______________**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this chapter so I'd like to have you guys's feedback. It'd be really helpful and motivating. Don't forget to leave COMMENTS and KUDOS, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Choni having brunch? Toni's plan to get Cheryl on the other side of the tracks? Polly going to Sheriff Keller and telling everything she knows? Betty bumping into Jughead at the station? Him telling Betty about his dad? Betty offering her help? Penelope menacing and hurting Cheryl? Barchie's break-up? Joaquin sneaking trough Kevin's window? Them officially dating? Do you think Jughead has something to do with FP's escape?


	9. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've written...my hands hurt from typing haha. I made so many changes in this chapter, it's exhausting - that's why there's a massive delay. I think I've re-wrote/moved/removed five scenes, ugh.

 

**Tuesday, October 2nd**

**7:50**

Newspaper in hand and glassed perched on the bridge of her nose, Alice Cooper was fuming when her daughters came down for breakfast. Her hands were crisped as she read the latest copy of the Register.

''He's impossible. How can he do this?!'' Alice boomed, slamming the newspaper on the table, gray eyes filled with anger. 

''Do what, Mom?'' Betty said, pouring herself a bowl or cereal on the kitchen island, careful to not spill any milk on her clothes. 

Alice took off her glasses, putting them on the table next to her coffee. ''Your father. He took all the credits over an article I wrote.'' 

She was infuriated by her husband's latest action. He used to say they were a _team_. Maybe Hal needs a fresh reminder of what a team is because in Alice's dictionary, teammates don't steal the other's hard work. She can't believe he completely crossed her out and wrote:  _written by Hal Cooper_. It made the blonde woman's blood boil. 

Polly reached for the newspaper on the table, skimming to find her dad's name. She shook her head before passing it to her sister who just sat down with her cereal bowl next to their mother. 

''Why did you send him the article in the first place? Did he ask you to? I thought he had kicked you out of the Register,'' Polly asked before taking a bite of her toast.

''The Serpent king escaped from jail, I _had_ to write this article, Polly. It's my duty as journalist to inform our population that a dangerous criminal is back on the streets of Riverdale. Sheriff Keller and his men need to tighten up their security system before all their inmates roam all around our town.''

 _He's not a killer. He was falsely accused_ , Betty wanted to say but decided to not voice her opinion, knowing it'll raise questions around the table and she didn't want to have to explain her mother how she got that information. That would be suicide and Betty wasn't ready to die yet. She's still young. 

''Your father better brace himself this morning because I'm coming to his office and not with a white flag. Never let a man dictate you or step over you you, Betty.'' She turned to her oldest. ''You too, Polly. Men are ruthless and think we are disposable housewives they can push aside and step on whenever they please. Those big headed misogynists thinks the have control which is why we have to put them back in their place and remind them who's the boss.''

The wicked spark in Alice's eye caught Betty's eye. ''Mom...what are you gonna do? You're not gonna throw another brick at his window?'' Betty asked, hoping Alice will chose a less violent way to seek revenge and justice this time.

Alice rolled her eyes. ''Relax Betty. I'm not a repeater.'' 

Unaware of her mother's outburst, Polly was a little shook to hear this. ''A bri- _Mom_! Oh my god, why do I only learn about this now?'' Polly looked between her mother and sister, waiting for an explanation but Betty took a spoonful of her cereal. 

''I told Betty not to tell you. It's nothing, honey,'' Alice explained to reassure her. 

''Violence isn't going to solve your conflicts, Mom.'' 

While the two went on a debate about the best way to solve conflicts, Betty's mind went to school which she was apprehending that morning. The rumors, the looks, the whisperings. It was inevitable after a break up. She and Archie were Riverdale High's power couple, their separation can't slide without no one noticing. The redhead retired Betty's name from his Facebook page, appearing as single now. That alone created a lot of movement on his page. She had shared her worries with Kevin last night after Archie changed his dating status and the brunet promised her he'd stick by her side every seconds of the day. She wondered what reason Archie gave his friend concerning their break up. Did he say anyhting about the cheating? Or, did he want to keep the drama on the down low?

Betty sighed, pushing the few cereals left in her bowl, losing appetite from anxiety. To add to her angst, there was Jughead who hadn't replied to her texts last night about his father. Did Sheriff Keller embark him? Did he help FP out of jail? 

''Finish eating, girls. And Betty, tell your underachiever boyfriend you won't be walking with him this morning.'' Standing up, Alice brought her empty mug over to the sink, rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher. ''I'll drop you off before heading to the Register's office.''

Betty cleared her throat, deciding to tell them the news before the rumors starts flowing. ''He won't be coming over. We...we broke up.''

A proud smile spread on her mother's lip while Polly looked at her sister with confusion.

''Good decision, darling. You can do much better than Archie Andrews.''

.

**9:56**

After first period, Betty waved at Kevin and grabbed her sport bag before heading to the locker room to changed into her P.E. clothes. She walked fast in the halls, hoping to get there before the other girls in her group.

Although it was just girls in the locker room, the blonde didn't like changing in front of the other girls. She wasn't particularly uncomfortable with her body, she just didn't like to feel stared at by the other girls and their comfortableness made her uncomfortable. Betty wasn't the kind of person who asked another girl where they got those sexy underwear or if they can try another girl's bra. They were crossing a line.

The heavy door closed behind her, resonating inside the locker room. There was no high pitched voices or giggles which meant it was empty. _Yes_. 

Betty walked past the first row of lockers to change stopping in her tracks when someone caught her eye.

On the bench in front of the lockers sat her red headed cousin, a few makeup items displayed in front of her. Betty almost snorted. Of course she was the kind of girl who re-do their makeup after P.E. class. She shouldn't even be surprised. Betty almost walked past and ignored her when something unusual caught her eye: Cheryl was hovered over her arm, makeup sponge in her hand as she applied makeup to her... _arm_?

Confusion hit the blonde, a frown creasing between her eyebrows. Trying to get a better vue, Betty stepped forward and accidently knocked her leg against the bench. The noise made Cheryl jump and drop her sponge, her makeup bag falling and spilling all over the floor in her movement.

Eyes wide, she turned to see her intruder. ''Give a girl a warning, will you?'' She bent down to pick up all her things, placing them back in her makeup bag.

Catching sight of something she wasn't supposed to, Betty dropped her bag to the floor, walking up to her cousin. ''What's on your arm? Did someone do this to you?''

At the mention of her arm, Cheryl twisted her body so her back was to Betty as she finished packing her makeup bag, zipping it up and throwing it in her bag. She stood up, sliding her bag on her shoulder, about to leave. ''It was a _P.E. incident_ , lighten up, Betty,'' Cheryl explained with an eye roll.

 She tried to hide her arm but Betty had already seen the reddish-purple bruise on her wrist before she could push down her sleeve. Betty reached out to inspect Cheryl's arm, knowing it was not the real story behind the injury but Cheryl yanked it away from her. 

Betty blocked the way, her green eye softening. ''If someone has or is hurting you-'' 

Cheryl ignored her and tried to push past her. ''Out of my way, nightmare smurfette.'' The blonde didn't move a hair so Cheryl moved her arm herself, forcing her to retire her arm from the lockers. ''Move!'' she snapped, looking at her cousin with dark, menacing eyes.

''Cheryl!'' she called after her but Betty lost her as a group of girls walked in.

_Dammit._

.

**12:15**

It was lunch time and most of the students were eating outside. Kevin had stayed behind in English class to talk to his teacher about campaigning for student body president so he was a little late to his lunch date with Betty. Needless to say, she and Archie's break up was at the top of the gossip chart this morning - and didn't look like it would die soon. They were surprised Archie didn't do her dirty and kept the cheating scandal on the down low. Brownie points for you, Andrews! 

''Keller! Hey.'' Moose caught up to him down Riverdale High's halls, his arm brushing against Kevin's as they walked. ''Why are you ignoring my texts?''

Kevin ignored Moose and continued walking. Maybe one day he'll get the message? Or not. Like Kevin already said, Bulldogs are _slow_.

''Are you mad at me? Is that why you're ignoring me?'' 

''I'm done being your dirty little secret, Moose,'' Kevin explained without sparing a glance at him. 

Moose frowned, his thick eyebrows furrowing. ''What do you mean? We had a good time together, yeah? Why stopping?''

With an exasperated sigh, Kevin stopped and twisted his body to look at Moose. ''Look, it was fun while it lasted but, being someone's side fuck isn't what I want to be. And I can't keep doing that to Midge.''

 _Or Joaquin_ , Kevin added in his head. Now that they are officially dating, Moose needs to take his distance...unless he wants to get his teeth knocked out by a Serpent. 

''If you're worried about Midge-'' 

Kevin rolled his eyes, having feeling of déjà vu. ''It's not only about Midge. I...there's someone else.''

''So what?''

Kevin sighed in exhaustion. _Is he being serious? Does he really need an explanation?_ ''I'm not a cheater, Moose,'' he hissed. ''Unlike you, I'm not okay fooling around behind my boyfriend's back.'' 

The recent reveal of information had the football player shook. Surprised, even. He didn't expect to hear that.

'' _Boy-_  You've got a _boyfriend_ now?'' Moose asked, a slight bitterness in his voice.

Replying to Moose's question would give him power over his relationship with Joaquin and for now, Kevin wanted to keep it private. He's happy with Joaquin and he wouldn't want anyone to ruin what's between them. Knowing Moose, he'd try to snoop and look up for Joaquin online and that couldn't end well. The less people knew, the smaller was the risk of getting to his dad's ears.

''Not really your business,'' Kevin replied coldly. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to join Betty for lunch.''

Kevin walked past the other boy, leaving a dumbfounded Moose Mason in the middle of the halls.

The brunet was so proud of himself for standing up to Moose and not letting him get to his head. That time was over. 

His feelings for Moose were still there - faint, but there - but there was no going back. A part of Kevin will always care for Moose but it'll remain platonic. As those feelings were decreasing, Kevin's feelings for the raven haired Serpent were increasing and for the first time, these feelings were reciprocated.

A smiled attached to his lips, Kevin skipped to the yard, eager to tell everything to his best friend. He spotted her from a few meters, blonde ponytail and grey sweater, sitting alone at their usual table. Two table across, her ex boyfriend sat with the Bulldogs, sending glares at her back with a smirk on his lips while a brunette sat beside him, her hand running up his thigh. At this moment, Kevin was glad he hadn't ate yet because his lunch would've come back up. He get that Archie was mad at Betty but using other girls to get revenge on your ex is petty and hurtful. 

Shaking his head, Kevin turned his head from the Bulldogs and walked up to Betty, taking a seat in front of her. ''Betty! You'll never guess what just happened.'' 

.

**15:22**

Betty was still in class when she got a message from Jughead. Being a good student, she never texted in class but it was Jughead and she had been anxiously waiting for him to text back since last night. After Kevin told her about FP Jones escaping, she _had_ to text the Serpent prince; give him a heads up or something in case he was involved. So, she made an exception and pulled her phone under her desk during Math class. 

**_______________**

**Jughead**

**15:22**

Sorry for the late reply but, thanks for the tip about Sheriff Keller. Too bad I

was home when he showed up. Spent the night at the station after they took

me in for questions. Tall Boy bailed me out a few minutes ago but I'm still

on the suspects list. I guess he'll be on my back for a moment...

Kevin told me. I was so worried when you didn't reply. 

Aw, you were worried about me?

Don't worry about me, Betty. I'm a big boy. I can spend a night behind the bars.

I prefer you out of jail.

Noted. I'll try to do that.

Good.

Jug. I have to ask you something.

Ask away.

Did you have anything to do with your dad escaping last night?

I'm not accusing you. I just...I'm just asking. 

No. I was home all night.

With no one to back me up. 

Without Tall Boy's help I would probably be still at the station but I couldn't

really stay behind the bars while there's an event in my honor at the

Wyrm. That would've been rude of me. 

An event? 

A birthday party. Kinda.

Wait, it's your birthday? Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?! 

Because I don't do birthdays. My friends organized everything behind my

back...and I'm forced to come. That's fucking torture.

You're exaggerating.

You've never been to a Serpent party, have you?

Maybe we could change that.

What are you insinuating, Ms Cooper?

I like to be my own judge which means the only way I could have

an opinion on Serpents parties would be if birthday boy were to

invite me to his birthday party.

I'd say it's a date but I don't think Mama Cooper will allow her perfect

daughter to go to a Serpent bar on a school night.

Too bad Mama Cooper won't be there to snoop on her daughter

tonight, uh?

Pick me up at eight sharp. Don't be late, Jones.

**_______________**

Well, that conversation took a different turn. What initially was about Jughead's dad escaping from jail turned into a birthday party invitation in the Southside. Who could've guessed?

After hitting 'send' she turned off her phone without waiting for Jughead's response, cheeks flushed and grin on her lips.

A wave of excitement settled in her belly at the thought of entering the wild side - also known as the Southside. It was both scary and thrilling. Not only she will cross the tracks behind Pop's diner, she will also have a glimpse into Jughead's life as a Serpent. This simple invitation meant so much more that intended. This invitation was Jughead opening to Betty and telling her that he trusted her with the Serpent part of his life. 

Wait. What was she going to wear? She can't show up in her school clothes and her party dresses were a bit too formal for a Serpent bar. 

She pulled her phone again, opening Kevin's contact and informing him there was a wardrobe emergency. 

''Ms. Cooper, want to share the information you couldn't wait till the end of my class to share?'' Mrs. Brenner said, nodding at Betty's phone.

Betty looked down, apologizing to her teacher before putting her device away.  

.

**19:31**

If her mother knew about this party on the other side of the tracks she would've taken her to the local church for a second christening. Luckily for Betty, AliceCooper was off to a conference in Greendale and wouldn't be back till late.

With Polly's blessings and promise to cover for her, Betty applied black eyeliner in her waterline, smudging a bit of liner on her top and bottom lashline. She finished with mascara and a nude lip. Her final look took her by surprise, being the opposite of what she usually goes for in the mirror's reflexion. Thanks to YouTube for the makeup tips or else she would've ended up looking like a racoon. If Alice had seen her dolled up like this she would've sent her off to a home for troubled youths in the next minute. 

Leaving her blond hair fall over her shoulder, Betty stepped out of her ensuite bathroom, feeling a little restraint in her clothes. ''So. What do you think?'' she asked her best friend, a shy smile on her lips. 

''Get it Sandra Dee!'' Kevin cheered from the bed.

A blush coated Betty's cheeks as she tugged the hem of her leather skirt down, feeling a little uncomfortable. ''Don't you think my skirt's a little short? I wouldn't want to flash anyone the night I meet Jughead's friends. That'd be embarrassing.''

Pursing his lips, Kevin squinted, judging. ''Do a twirl again?'' he demanded. The blonde rolled her eyes and did as told. ''No. It's perfect. You're perfect.''

Betty cringed at his choice of word. _Perfect_. God she hated than word. 

Kevin noticed his mistake, shaking his head. ''I mean, holy shit I didn't know you could look this hot. Saint Betty better get in line because Debbie Harry is taking over tonight,'' he quickly corrected, making a clawing gesture with his hand.

Standing in front of the body tall mirror, Betty pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She had matched her leather skirt with a black crop top, keeping up with the black theme of the Serpents. At the foot of her bed laid the finishing touches to her outfit: a jacket from her mother's closet and a pair of simple, black strappy heels. It was a bit chilly to wear open toe shoes but it's not like she'll be spending the night outside. And, he brown ankle boots would've sticked out like a sore thumb. Dressed like this, she could easily pass for a Serpent. She pursed her lips, moving her body, stroking her flat stomach and smirked as she looked at her reflexion. 

While dressing up for the event felt thrilling, Betty was nervous to see Jughead's reaction. ''Do you think he will like it? Jughead,'' she asked with hesitation, knowing her best friend was reputed for his blunt honesty. If she looked ridiculous, she needed someone who didn't care about hurting her feelings to tell her before she could make a fool out of herself. 

Kevin snorted. ''He'd be a mad men not to,'' he replied. ''Talking about Danny Zuko, what did you get him for his birthday?'' the brunet asked, pursuing his Grease references. 

Betty sat on her vanity chair, smoothing down flyways with her hairbrush. ''Nothing. He's picking me up on his motorcycle, where do you want me to put the present?'' she retorted, checking the time on her phone. Jughead will be there in twenty or so minutes. 

The brunet shrugged, giving her reason. ''At least your man won't be disappointed when he'll see you like this. There's no possible errors here.''

''M-my man?'' Betty shook her head, chuckling lightly. ''Jughead's not _my_ man.''

Kevin arched an eyebrow. ''She said what?'' 

''Jughead's a person. Not a prized possession,'' she defended.

''Yeah but, he's your boyfriend. He's yours in a way,'' Kevin explained.

Betty looked down at the status mention, avoiding Kevin's gaze. ''Jughead and I- We haven't had the occasion to talk about it. The last time I saw him was at the police station after he finished talking to his dad. It wasn't the right time to have this conversation.''

While a part of her was dying to open her heart and finally share her feelings with Jughead the second her green eyes met his in the police station's hallway, it didn't feel right. Jughead had opened up to her and talked about something very personal, something that he didn't like to share. He needed someone to listen to his father's heartbreaking story without brushing it off or missinterpretting the situation. Changing subject and talking about herself and her feelings would've characterized her as an insensitive narcissist - which she wasn't.

Kevin agreed, giving her reason. ''Now that the soul touching daddy stories are out of the way.'' He pointed a finger at her, giving her a stern look. ''You better take the snake by the head tonight, Betty Cooper. It's an order.'' 

Betty's stomach tightened. Despite being an independent woman, she didn't like making the first steps. It always made her feel uneasy. ''Shouldn't I wait for him to make another move? Just to be sure,'' Betty baragained. ''And, I just broke up with Archie. I wouldn't want him to think he's a rebound.'' 

Too bad for her Kevin's motto wasn't about that cautious, prudent life when it came to relationships but all about taking risks and living a life full of adventures which is why he loved to push his best friend to step out of her comfort zone and play the audacious card from time to time. That being said, he wouldn't recommend cruising in the woods. That was a little too audacious and borderline dangerous now that he thought back about it. 

''Little recap: you broke up with Archie _for_ Serpent prince. So, grow some woman balls and tell him what you want. Millennial men loves when women take control and make the first move. I can't speak from experiences for that one - for obvious reasons - but, according to what I've read, it turns them on.'' Kevin raised his eyebrows suggestively which earned a mild grimace from Betty. Kevin rolled his eyes. ''Put the innocent virgin act down, Betty Cooper. You're about to get it on with a Serpent. While magazines say guys likes innocent girls...they never stay innocent for long.'' 

She gaped. ''Kevin!'' 

 

''What kind of music do they play in Serpent bars? Metal? Old rock? Make sure to send a video if you go down to Cherry Pie. I want evidences.'' 

Betty looked at the innocent brunet in horror. And to say everyone thinks he's a prude...

''Oh my god. I am _not_ doing that.''

.

**20:00**

At eight o'clock sharp, the rumble of a motorcycle was heard outside. Betty pulled at her white curtain and smiled, seeing Jughead parked in front of her house. She grabbed her jacket and put on her heels before descending the stairs and heading out. She had to force Kevin out of her house five minutes ago, knowing he'd try to snoop on them from her window. It was nice to know at least one person in her life was rooting for them but she didn't want him to put his nose in her business all the time.

When she stepped outside, Jughead had his back to her, looking like he was typing on his phone, and his helmet was off. She noticed the worn leather jacket he was sporting, the two headed green serpent embroidered on the back. It's the same jacket he wore that night she called him in tears.

''You're on time, Jones,'' Betty remarked, making him whirl around at the sound of her voice. 

Jughead looked at her up and down, noticing her drastic change of style, raising an eyebrow. ''Whoa, Cooper. I didn't think you had it in you.''

''I thought it would be appropriate for the occasion. Do you like it?'' A shy smile on her lips, Betty looked at the ground, waiting for his answer.

''It's...different.''

His answer created a frown between her brows. _He hates it_. Betty amount of fabric on her body suddenly came back in her mind, making her very self-conscious and uncomfortable. Dressing up was a _mistake_. She should've worn the pink blouse and grey skirt she wore to her mom's birthday in late spring. She was on the verge of turning around and head back inside to change out of her clothes when Jughead noticed her worried frown and pulled her chin up. 

''Hey. What's on your mind?'' he asked, his voice soft and warm. 

''I...Nothing.'' She put on a fake smile, grabbing the helmet from the seat. ''Let's go. I wouldn't want to be the reason you're late to your birthday party.''

Jughead gave her a stern look, holding the helmet down on the seat. ''Betty.'' 

She sighed in defeat, knowing he won't let it slide. She could make up a quick lie about an upcoming test but it wouldn't serve anything. If she wanted Jughead to be honest and to open up to her, the least she could do was to be honest too. Those rules go both ways. ''I thought you'd like _this_. Me ditching the pastels and dressing up for the night.'' 

''You're a smoke show, Betty Cooper. In pastels or leather,'' Jughead replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He had to stop himself from biting down him lip because Betty Cooper in a leather skirt should be illegal. The minimalist heels elongated the smooth, glow-y skin of her pale legs and her crop top showed just enough skin around her mid-rift. 

A blush crept on her cheeks. ''But, do you like me better...like this.''

Jughead frowned, confused. ''Better than what?''

''Better than the normal Betty. With the black clothes and the makeup and-'' 

And it clicked. 

''Betty, I don't give a shit about your clothes.'' Jughead ran a hand over his face in frustration. ''Don't you get it? The you you are now is the same you I liked yesterday, the same you I'll like tomorrow,'' the Serpent sincerely said, looking into the blonde's light green eyes. Then, he scoffed, breaking eye contact and shaking his head as if he said the most ridiculous thing. ''Not that it matters...'' 

''There is no Northside boyfriend anymore; if that's what you're worried about.'' 

''Sorry.'' 

''I'm not.'' 

Betty was hoping Jughead would've get the hint so she wouldn't have to confess her feelings but he was too oblivious. And she thought he was smart.

A frown creased between Jughead's dark eyebrows as wind blew in Betty's blond hair. She took a step forward, opening he mouth to speak when she heard the sound of a front-door closing. She turned her head where the noise originated and saw Archie's dad on his porch, about to get into his pick up. Jughead turned around too, 

Betty looked down, thinking maybe Archie told his dad about her. ''We should get going.'' She reached for the helmet and this time Jughead let her, thinking the same. ''We've been chatting for too long on the sidewalk, I'm sorry. We're going to be late by my fault.'' 

''I don't care about being late. What I care about is being seen by the cops - or anyone that could alert them of my presence - on Northside territory with this jacket on,'' he explained. ''Now, get on.'' 

''Is this why you never wear it when we see each other?'' she asked, putting on the helmet. ''So the cops can't recognize you?''

''Partly,'' he replied. ''Going incognito with my Serpent jacket is almost impossible. Can you imagine me walking into Pop's with that jacket on? I'd empty the whole diner,'' Jughead explained, laughing humorlessly. ''People have so many prejudice about Serpents. The cops, the mayor, the newspapers; no one ever talks in our favor. Because of them, everyone on this side of the track think we are mobsters who fire guns left and right, deal drugs for a living and rob banks. The Serpents are nothing like that.''

The blonde lowered her gaze, knowing her parents, mostly her mom, were responsible of the Northside's hatred toward the Southside. Along with the police department, she was behind the reasons Riverdale citizens thought so poorly and negatively of Soutsiders. She was constantly dragging down the Southside and blaming criminal activities on the Serpents without proofs they had anything to do with it. It was like she had a personal tooth against them. 

.

**20:05**

When Toni had called the red head about a party being held at the Whyte Wyrm, a smirk crept on Cheryl Blossom's lips. According to the pink haired brunette, it was the perfect occasion to introduce Cheryl as her girlfriend to her Serpents friends. 

''Say no more,'' the ginger had said on the phone, already thinking about her party attire.

After hanging up, Cheryl walked over to her closet and picked out her best leather and over the knee boots. She usually went for dresses for parties but figured leather would be more appropriate for a Serpent party. The approving smile on Toni's face when she got out of her red Thunderbird confirmed she had made the right choice. Her bright red leather cuissard boots will without a doubt stand out through the crowd but, Cheryl's outfit wouldn't be a Cheryl outfit without a touch of red. 

''Ready to enter the Serpent's den, Bombshell?'' Toni asked the red head.

Cheryl's lips turned up in the corner. ''What's the plan tonight, TT? Scrutinizing basements while the ragamuffins are occupied? I suggest we start where you've unintentionally eavesdropped. There's high chances those hoodlums have my brother captive nearby.''

''We're not doing any investigating tonight, Cher.'' 

The red head gave her a look, raising a perfectly plucked ginger eyebrow. ''I beg your pardon?'' 

''I need to introduce you as my girlfriend first. Make things-''

''-official to the Serpents,'' Cheryl finished. ''I heard the first time. My hearing isn't faltive.''

''We'll get to investigation soon,'' Toni promised. ''But, first, we need to make ourselves believable so no one will find it suspicious if we are seen together around Southside. Sweet Pea and Fangs might need a little bit more convincing but, it's nothing a passionate kiss can't fix.''

 _Oh_. Although Toni had warned her they might have to lock lips, Cheryl didn't think she'd have to kiss the pink haired Serpent _tonight_.

Toni extended her hand, ready to head inside and Cheryl looked down at the petite Serpent's hand at her side, waiting to be held. Toni's hands were smaller than her's and her fingernails were coated with a dark purple shade. She hesitated, hearing the echo of her mother's voice in the back of her mind telling her how disgusting she was. The pain around her wrist reminding her of the consequences of her perverted thoughts and actions. 

''Cheryl? Everything okay?'' Toni's small but concerned voice demanded. Her brown eyes were looking at her, searching for something. 

Putting on a fake smile, she clasped her hand in Toni's, trying to ignore the pain in her wrist. 

.

Unsurprisingly, she and Cheryl's entrance made a few heads turn. Not only was Toni walking inside the Wyrm with a girl at her side - a first - but Cheryl's red accents stood out among the Serpents. While there was no law saying Serpents could only wear black, they didn't have a particularly colorful wardrobe. Some elders gave them a judging look but Toni ignored them and scanned the Wyrm for her friends, tugging Cheryl along as she spotted them at the pool table. 

'' _Tiny!_ '' A massively tall teenager with raven hair said, pulling the petite girl in a bone crushing hug, completely missing the red head standing beside his friend. ''Hey, you brought someone?'' he said after he released the petite Serpent, nodding at Cheryl. 

At the mention of her guest, Toni straightened her back, glancing a Fangs on the other side of the table. Sensing she had an announcement to make, he joined the girls and Sweet Pea. 

''Guys, this is the girl I told you about. Her name's Cheryl.'' 

As she introduced her, Toni glanced at her for a second, stars in her eyes and a beaming smile on her lips. They could've fooled anyone. 

The two boys shared a look, a bit surprised. Toni being into girls wasn't new; Toni bringing a girl at the Wyrm and introducing her to her friends was. They knew she was seeing girls here and there but it was never serious enough to earn the official girlfriend title which is why she never felt the need to present them to her friends. 

'' _Oh_. So she's real?'' Fangs joked, making Sweet Pea laugh.

''Wow. You scored, Topaz!'' he said, glancing at Cheryl. She wasn't his type but he couldn't deny how hot she was. 

Fangs turned to Cheryl. ''Sorry. We all thought Toni had lied having a girlfriend so Sweet Pea over here would stop trying to set her up with girls who rejected him but would never admit.'' 

''Bullshit! No one ever rejects me,'' he defended, shoving the shorter boy's shoulder. 

Beside Cheryl, Toni chuckled. ''Get down your high horses, Sweet Pea. You're not as irresistible as you make yourself out to be.'' ''He wants us to believe he's a Casanova but he's more of a-''

'' _Andy Stitzer_ ,'' Cheryl balanced.

Give her that, Cheryl was the best at nicknaming people. She could come up with new ones every five seconds without repeating herself. Not only her pop culture knowledge was larger than Perez Hilton's - although a pop culture battle quiz between her and Kevin Keller would be very tied -, she also had the vocabulary of university english major. Impressive, if you ask Toni. 

At that Fangs bursted laughing. She really went there.

Toni looked at her 'girlfriend' proudly. Before entering the bar, she was afraid Chery wouldn't get along with her friends but she has proven her wrong. Sure, they weren't the type of crowd she would willingly chose to hang out with but, they weren't half as bad as she expected. ''Exactly!'' 

Sweet Pea's jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowing. ''What? You corrupted her into plotting against me? That's unfair!'' 

The petite Serpent shrugged. ''Get used to it, _Sweetie._ '' Toni smirked, payback for calling her 'Tiny' earlier. Sweet Pea glared and she turned to Cheryl. ''Want a drink, Bombshell? I'm getting something from the bar.'' She pointed at the bar behind them and Cheryl nodded, giving her her order. 

While Toni was gone, Cheryl watched the boys play pool, refusing the cue stick when Fangs politely pushed it in her directing, asking if she wanted to join. 

A minute later, Toni returned from the bar with their drinks, only to be blocked by Sweet Pea's carrure. She narrowed her eyes, mumbling something about letting her pass or she'll slash him with her colas. 

''Back off, sewer rat. I need a word with ma chérie.''

Cheryl pulled her aside to an old wooden table away from earshots. Toni set their drinks on the table - classic cola for Toni and a cherry cola for the red head - before sitting down on the high stools. 

''Should we ask them if they know anything about anyone named 'Red'?'' 

Toni shook her head. ''No. They're off the suspects list.'' 

''How come those venomous goblins are off the list?'' Cheryl asked, cocking her head and crossing her arms.

''Sweet Pea spends all his time either on guard with me or playing pools at the Wyrm and Fangs-'' Toni glanced at the latter from the corner of her eye; the Serpent was laughing in a corner with Joaquin who had just arrived. ''He wouldn't hurt a fly.''

''There's always a wild side to an innocent face.''

Toni snorted before giving her a flirtatious yet playful look over the table. ''And you, what are you, Bombshell?''

Locking eyes with the pink haired Serpent's, Cheryl wrapped her red coated lips around the straw of her drink, taking a long but small sip of her cherry cola.

 .

**20:21**

''And here he is,'' a voice boomed as the two entered the Serpent bar, catching sight of Jughead. A tall boy wearing a short sleeve flannel and a leather vest walked up to them, a cue stick in his left hand. ''Happy birthday, Jones!'' 

''Sweet _Cheeks_ ,'' Jughead teased with a smirk, pulling the tall Serpent in a brief embrassade. ''Thanks, man.'' 

Free from Jughead's embrace, he looked at the blonde beside his friend her up and down, a satisfied smirk growing on his lips, eyes lingering on her decoleté for a few seconds. ''And who is she?'' he asked, nodding at Betty. 

''Back off,'' Jughead warned him. ''Find another prey for tonight, will you?'' 

While Sweet Pea was one of Jughead's closest friend, he wasn't the most boyfriend material. Loyal friend and best pool partner anyone could ask for, he was also very possessive, short tempered and loved to drink - a _lot_. Guys like him are walking troubles. 

Sweet pea huffed, standing tall and intimidating. ''Why's that?'' He knocked his cue stick on the cement floor, looking at Jughead for an answer.

Before the Serpent prince could reply, Betty laced her fingers with his. ''Because she's _taken_ ,'' she proudly responded, leaning against Jughead's side a little.

Her response took Jughead aback. _Wait what?_

Glancing down at their hands, the Serpent's attitude changed immediately, dropping the flirty act. '' _Oh_. Sorry,'' Sweet Pea apologized, showing respect for his superior which fascinated Betty. She didn't know Jughead had this kind of power over the Serpents. 

Retiring his hand from Betty's, Jughead moved it to rest on her lower back to guide her trough the Wyrm, heading for the bar.

To his no balloons and ribbons had been hung nor cheesy 'happy birthday' signs. He hated those. They were childish and tacky. What they did put up though was this awful collage of _flattering_ pictures of him on the wall behind the bar. Jughead Jones's most glorious moment, he could say. 

''Hey, hey, birthday boy is here,'' a guy seated at the bar said, smile on his lips as he saw Jughead. He had a beer in front of him and his skin was a bit darker than Sweet Pea. Beside him was another boy, also wearing the Serpent jacket, with longer black hair and striking blue eyes. Compared to Sweet Pea, the two boys looked more smooth and calm. 

''Betty, meet Fangs and Joaquin,'' he said, pointing at them as he said their respective names.

She smiled at them. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Shots. We need _shots_.'' Sweet Pea's voice came from behind Betty and Jughead, grabbing the latter by the shoulders and shaking him a little. He called a round of vodka and the barman totally ignored the fact that they were underage as he poured the clear alcohol into shot glasses. ''We're gonna make you drink till you can't fucking walk,'' joked Sweet Pea, making the two other boy join.

''You wish, uh?'' Jughead teased, knowing Sweet Pea was dying for a revenge payback of his last birthday. ''I have to drive Betty back later so...''

''Fucking killjoy,'' Sweet Pea muttered just as the bartender deposed the five shot glasses on the counter. 

The four Serpents each took a shot glass and Jughead slid one in Betty's direction but she shook her head, refusing the drink. ''Oh, I'm good.''

''Okay. Well, it's there if you want it,'' Jughead said, not pressuring her. If Betty wanted to drink or not, it was _her_ choice and Jughead wanted her to know that. 

''Bottoms up,'' called Joaquin and they all took the shot of vodka, clinking them with a 'to Jones' before drinking the entirety of it. 

After their shots, the boys ordered a round of beer and decided to play pool as there wasn't a lot to do in this bar.

''Wanna play?'' Jughead asked, green eyes on the beautiful blonde by his side. 

Betty hesitated for a second and nodded. ''I can try...if you help me.''

''Deal.'' 

''Wait!'' She took the shot of rum from the counter and scrunched her face as the strong liquid passed down her throat, creating a warm feeling in her stomach. ''This is disgusting,'' she commented, making Jughead smile in amusement as he waited for her.

Contrarily to everyone's beliefs, Betty's not a teetotaler. When they were twelve, she and Kevin had a sleepover and sneaked into Sheriff Keller's liquor cabinet where they found a bottle of whiskey...and drank the totality of it. To no one's surprise, they were both sick the next morning. Betty was smart enough to blame it on food poisoning from the chinese they had eaten the night before when Kevin's dad asked questions. 

''I'm teaming with Jones,'' Sweet Pea warned but the Serpent prince had other projects.

Leaving her side, Jughead went to Grab two cue sticks from the wall, one for him and one for Betty. 

''Sorry to break your plans but, Jug's playing with me,'' Betty informed the tall Serpent, taking the cue stick Jughead handed her, thanking him. 

''Said who? I called it first.'' 

''You're a big boy, you can play on your own...unless you need my help,'' Jughead teased, nudging his friend with his elbow.

''I don't need anybody's help. I'm the best at pool,'' he defended, puffing his chest.

Beside him, Fangs coughed. ''It's debatable.'' 

. 

**20:37**

Jughead's big hand came to rest on the dip of her back, pushing so she would lean a bit more on the table. Pool was all about the good angles - and a smidge of Maths. Betty knew the base, having played with Archie at Reggie's house once or twice but she sucked at it - blame it on the teacher or not. Aiming the cue stick, pocketing the balls; she was lucky if she just brushed a colored ball with the white one.

She had taken her jacket off, starting to feel too warm from playing pool. Or, maybe it was Jughead's proximity, his body brushing against hers, that made her hormones go wild. 

''Don't hit the ball too hard and concentrate on your target,'' he told her, voice soft in her ears. 

Betty nodded, green eyes fixing the plain, red ball in front of her. 

''It's for today or tomorrow?'' Sweet Pea joked from where he was leaning against the wall, beer in hand.

''Fuck off, Sweet Cheeks,'' Jughead fired back without glancing at him. ''Take your time, Betty.''

The Serpent laughed, bringing his beer to his lips.

It was too late, Sweet Pea's interruption kinda distracted her and she missed the ball brightly. Thanks a _lot_.

She pursed her lips into a sad pout. ''I'll never get it.'' Betty turned to the tall Serpent, pointing at him. ''It's _your_ fault.''

''You'll get it next time,'' Fangs said with an encouraging smile as he walked up to the pool table, taking his turn after Betty. 

Jughead placed his hand on her lower back, rubbing comfortingly. She leaned into his touch, forgetting how bad she was at pool for a few seconds.

The boys took their turns as Betty watched, Fangs going first and then Jughead who pocketed three balls which had the blonde girl impressed. _How does he do that?_  She still struggled to aim right, she'll be lucky if she pocket one tonight.

Sweet Pea and his big ego took a toll when he pocketed two balls - including the white one which had everyone laughing. Karma's a bitch.

Then, it was Betty's turn again but, this time, Jughead let her on her own.

''You're not going to help me?'' 

He shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. ''You can do it,'' Jughead encouraged. 

Cue stick in hand, Betty grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth, judging her next move. She could go for the blue or the orange The orange ball was perfectly aligned with the left top pocket but would inevitably knock the other team's striped purple ball and risk pocketing it instead of her own. So she went for the blue who was closer to the edge of the table. She positioned herself, half folded on the table and fully concentrated. Too close. Betty stepped back until she stepped on someone's toe. 

''Look where you're going, goth Barbie. These Fendi cuissard cost more than the rent you're struggling paying.''

Betty whirled around to apologize, eyes landing on the last person she expected seeing at the Whyte Wyrm. '' _Cheryl_?''

'' _Betty_?'' they both said at the same time, equally surprised to see the other. 

''What are you doing here?'' Betty added. 

''I could ask you the same, dear cousin.'' Cheryl leered the blonde up and down, noting her Courtney Love-esque outfit combo, pursing her lips in judgement. ''Check your sell by date, Betty, the punk era ended way before you took your first breath and, Halloween is in four weeks.''

Rolling her eye at Cheryl's insult, Betty noticed she was holding someone's hand. A _girl_ 's hand. And, to top it off, her companion was sporting a leather jacket that could only be a Serpent jacket. _Wait, what?_

Seeing Cheryl holding hand with a Serpent was ironic given the red head, just like her parents,  _loathed_ the Serpents. It was known to everyone that the Blossoms were ones of the founder families of Riverdale. Back in the days, when Riverdale was only made of lands, the Blossoms owned lands where grew a bunch of maple trees which were used to cultivate and produce the infamous Blossom maple syrup. One night, the Serpents gathered together and cut off a bunch of maple trees to plants their tents and declare domicile. They stole Blossom lands that were a part of the maple syrup business and, since that day, Blossoms and Serpents were enemies.

Cheryl looked a smidge tense beside the petite Serpent which didn't go unnoticed by Betty. Then, something clicked as she remembered the bruises on her cousin's wrist. Did a Serpent do this? Did a Serpent hurt Cheryl? The pink haired girl looked innocent but looks can fool you. 

Before Betty could pursue her questions, Jughead joined her by her side, a frown between the eyebrows, a bit confused. ''Can someone tell me what is going on here?'' He turned to Betty, looking at her expectedly, waiting for an explanation. ''Do you know each other?'' He pointed between the two.

Behind them, Sweet Pea and Fangs had stepped forward, curious to know what was going on. Sweet Pea glanced at Toni, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if she knew what was going on but the pink haired brunette shrugged, just as confused. 

''Unfortunately, we do. We're third cousins,'' Cheryl replied, enlightening the Serpent prince.

.

**Wednesday, October 3rd**

**01:24**

Needless to say, the night didn't go as planned. For starter, her outfit didn't get the reaction she expected from Jughead. Instead of telling her how hot she looked, he gave her a speech about how he didn't give a shit about what she was wearing and said he cared more about a person's personality over their outward appearance. Of course Jughead cared about appearances - to some degree - but, although she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on, it was not what made him fall for the Cooper girl. 

Nothing happened between her and Jughead at the bar - no, the hand on her lower back didn't count - and they didn't even get a moment alone. Not one. She was disappointed and frustrated. Tonight was supposed to be the night she's confront Jughead about the kiss they had shared. She was hoping things could evolve between them - and secretly, she was hoping to give him a birthday kiss - but, they were too occupied playing endless games of pool and chatting over drinks. Everyone was monopolizing the birthday boy which made Betty a little jealous because she wanted to have him for herself. 

The icing on the cake went to Cheryl showing up to Jughead's birthday party. It was the most unexpected of it all. They used to see each other solely during family gatherings once or twice a year but lately, Cheryl graced her cousin with her presence almost everyday which was too much Poison Ivy than Betty could handle. 

The moon was full and high in the sky when the two returned to the Northside. Jughead stopped his motorcycle two blocks from Betty's house, knowing Alice was back from her conference. The woman was a light sleeper and Betty didn't want to risk getting caught. He cut off the motor and Betty removed the helmet from her head, shaking her head so her hair wouldn't be so flat against her head. 

''So. This is me.''

Jughead got off his motorcycle, grabbing the helmet from her and putting it on the seat. ''Thanks for coming tonight. This birthday was probably the best I've had in...forever,'' he half joked with a soft chuckle. Jughead straightened up. ''So, what's your verdict? About Serpents parties.''

Betty smiled. ''It wasn't bad,'' she replied. ''But, I might need more experiences before I make my final decision. After all, you can't base your judgement on a one time thing.''

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. ''Oh. Will the _costume_ be included?'' he asked, referring to her mini skirt and crop top. 

''Oh, so you liked it?'' 

''I never said I _hated_ it,'' he retorted.

Betty hummed, looking at the Serpent through her lashes. _Good to know._  

The two held gazes for a moment until Betty broke the silence.

''I better get going. I need to be up in less than six hours and if I miss my alarm my mother will ask questions.'' 

Reluctantly, Jughead nodded, saying goodbye to the beautiful blonde. ''Good night, Betty.''

''Good night, Jug...and happy birthday,'' she added although it was past midnight and his birthday was officially over. 

With a short and awkward wave, Betty started walking the opposite way, heading home when she turned around and decided she had enough of waiting; it was now or never.

''Jug.''

He was about to straddle his motorcycle. ''Yes?'' 

''I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a few days now. I thought you'd bring it up but it's been a few days and I'm starting to lose hope, so- Did this kiss mean anything to you? I know you've initiated it but you've never brought it up so I thought maybe you regretted it but, I don't and I wanted you to know that.'' Oh wow. She pulled a Kevin Keller and word vomited her feelings into Jughead's face. And now she was out of breath.

At first, Jughead didn't say anything. He stared at her, body still. He opened his mouth to say something, making Betty's heart accelerate, but closed it, crushing her feelings. 

It was clear, now. It all made sense. This was why he never brought up the kiss. Jughead didn't like her in that way, he didn't feel the same about her.

Tears welled in her eyes and she was about to set of and run home when Jughead spoke up. ''I liked it too. The kiss.''

''W-what?'' Betty stammered, shocked and confused. ''I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything?''

She crossed the distance until she was standing in front of the black haired version of James Dean. If they were in a movie, this is where they would've kissed. But, they were _not_. It would be raining too because it's always raining in movies during romantic love confessions - as seen with Ali and Noah from _The Notebook_ , Ronnie and Will from _The Last Song_ or Sam and Austin from _A Cinderella Story_.

Instead, the stars were slowly leaving the sky and the cold air is blowing on Betty's naked legs, making her shiver and regret not wearing the black thigh and boots instead of the stiletto heels.

''I was scared,'' Jughead replied, a bit ashamed.

Opening up about his feelings was difficult for Jughead. It made him vulnerable and insecure and he  _hated_  that but, right now, as he stood in front of Alice Cooper's daughter, the yellow-y cast of a streetlamp over them, something was telling him that he shouldn't be afraid. 

''Scared of what?''

''Of  _rejection_.'' 

His answer seemed to have taken Betty by surprise. 

Raised by a gang member leader, Jughead was taught from a young age that feelings made you weak. That to be a good leader and, one day, take over his father's legacy he'd have to give up his feelings. In the business, you have to be stone cold if you want to stay alive because when someone is looking for revenge, they aim for the _heart_. What's inside the heart.

In his short life, Jughead never had to repress his feelings for anyone. He had never felt anything for anyone before and it worked in his favor in his father's eyes. For FP, it was the confirmation his son would be a good leader.

Then, came Betty Cooper with her kind heart, blond ponytail and pink sweaters.

From the first night he laid eyes on her, he knew he was fucked. This girl was different than the others. She was genuinely worried about him yet, she didn't know him personally. Not everyone would've gone out of their ways and taken a complete stranger home to clean his wounds. Jughead could've been a murderer fleeing the crime scene for all she knew. 

That night, he thought about the blonde Meredith Grey he met on his way home from the police station. The frown between her eyebrows as she cleaned the cut on his cheeks, concentrated to not poke him wrong with the pliers as she retired the dirt. For a quarter of second, he imagined himself being with her, kissing her but then, reality brought his back from his reverie because, why would a girl like Betty want a guy like him?

He had almost forgot about her when she waltzed into his life that night at the grocery store. It had been a thought couple days for Jughead and he was hoping to steal a pack of biscuits or something to stop his growling stomach from screaming so loud when she caught him red handed. He got mad at her that night - blame it on the hunger - but Betty didn't gave up on him and brought him a bag of food. He smiled at her for the first time that night. 

Thier impromptu diner at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe changed everything. It showed Jughead that although they came from different side of the tracks and sat on very different stairs of the hierarchy, they had a lot of things in common, counting family issues.

A few motorcycle rides later, Jughead found himself ditching a Serpent meeting to speed to the Northside to comfort an crying Betty Cooper. That night, she opened up to him about her family issues and Jughead told her about the Serpents, about being a member of the Serpents.

And they kissed. 

Jughead was quick to realize kissing Betty was a mistake. Stepping on Bulldog territory was a lost battle. 

Instead of letting his feelings grow, he repressed them and deleted Betty's contact from his phone, knowing it would be too easy to contact her during a moment of weakness.

But, he couldn't escape them forever because she was pushed into his path again when he least expected. Once again, the young Serpent found himself opening his heart to the blonde ponytailed girl and she showed compassion.

Jughead could feel himself falling harder for her and he knew he'd end up being hurt because Betty would _never_ be _his_. She was a straight A student who had a bright future in journalism. She already had a perfect Northsider boyfriend, why would she want a damaged Soutsider with a father behind the bars? There was no place for him; Jughead was just a way to take her mind off reality and one day, Betty will toss him to the side and go on with her life and forget about him. 

''Jug-''

''Ironic, uh? The son of the leader of the Southside Serpents is scared of being rejected by the Northside princess.'' He huffed, shaking his head. ''I fell for you, Betty Cooper. I fell for your kind heart and endless compassion. I fell for-''

''Can you stop for a minute?'' Betty interrupted, placing her cold hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. ''I thought I was clear when I said there was no Northside boyfriend anymore.'' Her green eyes looked up into his darker ones. ''I chose _you_ , Jughead Jones.'' Losing no time, Betty pressed attached her lips to his and automatically, his hands came to her lower back, pulling the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. 

.

**1:50**

It was almost two in the morning when Jughead parked his bike in front of the trailer. He may or may not have spent too long sharing saliva with a certain blonde girl with killer legs. Who cares though? Living alone in the trailer had its advantages: he had no curfew to respect nor explanations to give if he came home around dawn. Lucky for him because Jughead couldn't see himself explaining to his father how he stood under a streetlamp in the middle of the night kissing the Serpents's number one Northside shade thrower's daughter. 

Walking up the few stairs, Jughead fished his keys out to unlock the door, creaking as he pushed it open. He took off his jacket and boots, a beaming smile on his lips as he remembered the feeling and taste of Betty's lips on his, his hands touching her soft, exposed skin under her jacket. She was _his_ now. It was so surreal. 

Jughead was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught the shadow of a person sitting on the sofa from the corner of his green eyes. It was completely dark in the trailer bare from the faint light coming from the crooked blinds of the window. He almost grabbed the gun hidden inside the bread box on the small kitchen table when the person spoke up. 

'' _Hey, son_.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Bughead in this chapter! I apologize if they aren't your favorite. Next chapter, you'll see more of Joavin and Choni. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I worked SO hard on this chapter xx
> 
> p.s. I'll most likely come back in a few days/weeks to re-work on some parts I'm not entirely happy with.
> 
> Thoughts on Hal stealing Alice's work? Betty looking out for her cousin? Kevin standing up to Moose and cutting ties with him sexually? Betty breaking rules and texting in class? Dressing up for Jughead? Choni's first appearance as 'girlfriends'? Cheryl siding with Toni against Sweet Pea? Betty meeting the Serpents? Bughead being official? FP waiting inside the trailer for his son?


	10. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other, I was a little rusted with this story.

**Wednesday, October 3rd**

**7:21**

Hiding your feelings and emotions behind a coat or red lipstick and killer outfits was something Cheryl excelled at. Every single day, she'd sit in front of her vanity and spend an hour - sometimes more - on her look. The more layers she put on, the safer she felt. The second her makeup sponge toucher her porcelaine face, Cheryl sighed, immediately feeling less naked. Unlike most teenage girls, it wasn't the makeup that made her feel more confident but the whole facade she put up in front of her walls for extra protection. Putting up a character made Cheryl feel secured. No one could hurt her when she was Cheryl Blossom, the manipulative, self-absorbed mean girl. 

With her brother's recent disappearance, keeping up her facade had been challenging. She wanted to stay strong for Jason and show she wasn't weak despite everything but it became harder and harder every day. Waking up without Jason poking his head through her doorway as she got ready before school, eating dinner with an empty seat next to her, not having him to keep their mother from her everyday abuse. Cheryl missed all this. She missed it _so_ much. They were small, mundane things but they meant a lot to the red head.

She was almost finished with her face - and body - makeup when she caught a photograph taped on her mirror vanity. Cheryl picked up the photograph, water filling her eyes immediately. She let the tear slide down her cheek, her lashes sticking together as the water touched them.

''I'm gonna bring you home, Jay-Jay.'' Cheryl pressed her lips to the photograph and brought it over the turquoise floral nightgown that covered her heart. 

.

**10:03**

Sitting a row behind Archie in Calculus, Betty went against the rules and pulled out her phone in class for the second time in her life. Just like yesterday, her heart was racing at the mere thought of getting caught. She had been so scared Mrs. Brenner would demand to see the messages between her and Jughead. Luckily, she let it slide and Betty stayed focussed on the course for the rest of the hour. 

Today again, Jughead Jones was the reason behind her rebelliousness. 

Rare were the times Betty couldn't tear her eyes away from her phone; unlike most teenagers, she wasn't addicted to her phone and could very well survive without the device.

Except today.

Ever since she had woken up, the blonde had been stealing glances at her phone every ten minutes, waiting for the Serpent prince to get back to her. Her unusual behavior had Alice question the teenage girl during breakfast but Betty got away, saying Kevin had to start over with his article for the news paper due to his computer crashing on him and needed her help. Luckily, Alice bought her lie.

Betty had stayed strong and resisted looking at her phone for the first period and half. She was proud of herself. But, the inevitable had to happen and Betty caved.

 _No new messages_.

She sighed sadly as she put her phone away and tried to concentrate on Calculus. Betty usually understood Calculus and didn't have any difficulty but, for some reasons, she couldn't bring herself to solve the equations today. It was like her brain was fogged and all knowledge had disappeared which frustrated her. Perhaps it was the alcohol and little sleep she had that caused her brain to fogg...or perhaps it was because her mind being elsewhere.

.

**12:10**

''No news from Jug since he dropped me off. I'm starting to worry,'' Betty confessed to her best friend during lunch. ''He usually gets back to me under a minute...unless something happened.'' 

Another possibility was that Jughead was pushing her away again but Betty tried to not think about that possibility. After confessing her feelings to him last night, Betty couldn't think of a reason why Jughead would push her away. Now that there was no Archie in the way, no obstacles between them. It didn't make sense.

''He's probably sleeping, Betty. Stop worrying,'' Kevin rationalised, trying to reassure her. ''Or, maybe he got kidnapped by some mobsters on the way back to the Southside.'' 

Betty chucked a piece of her bread at him. ''Kev! Oh my god, don't say things like that.''

''Sorry,'' teh brunet apologized, realizing his joke could very well be true. ''Did you call him? With millennial boys, you'll get a quicker sign of life by calling them.''

Betty shook her head. ''No. I'll try after lunch. I don't think Mr. Anderson would've appreciated if I had made a phone call in the middle of his Calculus lesson. And, I'd rather not have a conversation with Jug with Archie in the audience. Breaking up was difficult enough already...''

''Oh god.''

Although Kevin never an ex, he knew about awkward situations concerning exes - or _faux-exes_. When he and Moose used to fool around, he remember how awkward he felt being in the same room as Midge. Awkwardness turned into compassion when Kevin learned that Moose was lying and seeing him behind Midge's back while still dating her. Still to this day, Kevin felt uncomfortable with the petite girl.

''What if he's in trouble?'' Betty pursued, her worry increasing. ''Last night, when he picked me up he mentioned it wasn't safe for him to be seen on Northside territory with his dad on the loose.'' 

Kevin pursed his lips, knowing what she was insinuating. ''I see where you're going with this but, I don't think he's at the station. They would've called my dad if they had anything related to FP Jones's escape. It's one of the biggest case they have going on.''

''Right.'' Betty sighed, brows furrowed. ''I need to find a way to innocent him. He got lucky when they let him go but he's on slippery ground. Jug said he was at home when his father escaped, therefore, he has no alibi and that makes him the main suspect by default.''

''Maybe we could try to help him?'' 

''How? I can't lie and say he was at mine. That would imply telling my mother I'm seeing a Southside Serpent and she would freak out and send me off to the nuns. We don't know what Tall Boy told the cops to bail Jughead out. Whatever we say could interfere with their lie and that could make things worse for Jug. They know Serpents lies to protect each other but, unless they can prove it was a lie, they can't accuse them of lying. I want to help him, not dig his grave deeper.'' 

''Maybe I could subtly ask my dad about the case?''

''No offence Kev but, I'd rather you don't. No one can't know we're trying to help the Serpents. We could get dragged into their business and-'' Betty gasped, eyes bright. ''I might have an idea...'' 

Kevin raised an eyebrow. ''What do you have in mind, Nancy Drew?'' 

A wicked smile spread on her lips and Kevin gulped, amusement all gone. He won't like her idea.

.

**12:52**

Jughead didn't pick up.

Betty had called twice, just to make sure but her call went unanswered both times. She tried to convince herself that maybe Kevin was right and Jughead was still sleeping but it was almost one o'clock and although they didn't attend the same school, Betty doubted Southside High had Wednesdays off. 

Tempted to send another text, Betty refrained herself. She already sent three - a fourth would be too much. Betty didn't want to be a clingy girlfriend - she was a firm believer that both person should have freedom and space to breathe in a relationship - but the Serpent prince could at least give her a sign of life. 

The blonde chewed down her bottom lip, staring at her screen for a few seconds and put her device away and headed to the student lounge where Kevin said he'd be. The brunet said he wanted to study before his exam but Betty knew he just wanted to text his boyfriend - without to many prying eyes - before they had to return to class.

Despite his passion for gossip, Betty was surprised Kevin didn't brag about his new man. The teenager had been dreaming about the day he'd get a boyfriend since he came out of the closet and had promised himself to flung their relationship at everyone but so far, he kept everything very quiet which ticked a bell in Betty's mind. Was Kevin hiding something regarding his boyfriend? Her first suspicion would be that he was still in the closet but _everyone_ in Riverdale knew Kevin was gay - she could cross that one off the list.

On her way to the student lounge, she crossed path with Cheryl Blossom. Betty tried to not roll her eyes at her royal blue crop top and matching thigh high boots which were a little too extra for school if you ask her. She was all about dressing to impress but, beside her teachers to get a better grade, who else did Cheryl have to impress at school? The Bulldogs? They probably can't tell the difference between light was jeans and acid was jeans. 

''Cheryl.''

''Ugh, what do you want?'' Cheryl said with an eye-roll. 

''Can we talk for a minute?''

The red head sighed, knowing Betty was an insistent person. '' _One_ minute. I'll count for you.''

Betty glanced around, making sure no one was eavesdropping before talking in a slightly hushed voice. ''I know you said it was a P.E. incident but it clearly was finger prints bruises.''

Annoyance plastered on her face, Cheryl turned around to leave but Betty followed her. ''Oh my god, why are you so obsessed with me? Leave me alone. I didn't transfer to Riverdale High to tighten the relative bond between us. On the contrary, I'd prefer if you stayed far from me. _Very far_.'' 

''You don't have to endure this-''

Cheryl cut the blonde off, lips turning up in a sly smile. ''You're imagining things, dear Cousin. I think you should start consulting, these hallucinations of yours are getting worse every day. First you hear me talking to your sister in the middle of the night during our sleepover and now you're seeing faux bruises? At this pace, you'll be at Nana Rose's stage in less time than needed to say cherry pie.'' 

Denial was Cheryl's way to deal with things. If she ignored the situation, the problem will disappear. Right? 

If only it worked like that...

''I do _not_ have hallucinations, Cheryl,'' Betty defended, narrowing her eyes at the red head. ''Did a Serpents do this to you? Surely, you weren't there to celebrate Jughead's birthday. I was surprised by your presence last night considering how you and your family resent anything but hatred regarding the Serpents since the day of light.'' 

''Toni invited me, clearly,'' Cheryl stated as if it were obvious. 

Betty frowned. ''The pink haired Serpent? You two were acting very bizzare last night. Did she-''

''You think _Toni_ did this to me?'' Cheryl huffed. She might not have known Toni for a long time but she knew the pink haired brunette would never lay a hand on her. Under her Serpent attire, Toni was even-tempered and more pacifist than most Serpents. ''Oh Betty, I'm afraid you're confusing Toni's biker look with BDSM. Not everyone who wears leather and fishnets are into tying people up to bed poles or whips.''

''Why are you suddenly hanging out with the Serpents?''

''Why so many questions?'' 

Betty sighed. ''Cheryl. I'm being serious.''

''Quit it already. Stop looking for problems where there isn't.'' Cheryl sighed, rolling her dresse's sleeve and pivoted her naked wrist in front of Betty to prove her wrong. ''See. There's nothing.'' 

The blonde pulled her eyebrows together. She clearly saw bruised fingerprints on Cheryl's wrist, she wasn't blind. To strengthen her proof, Cheryl was very defensive when Betty brought the subject, denying all possibilities and diverting Betty's questions by either picking at the blonde or replying with a question. Coincidentally, Cheryl was applying makeup on her wrist when Betty surprised her in the girl's locker room which could explain her bare wrist: she must've covered it up.

In a way, Betty could comprehend why Cheryl was denying the signs of abuse. If she - or anyone - were to report the situation, her abuser would get in trouble and it might cause her more damages. She was trying to protect herself. 

''I'm genuinely concerned about you. About what might happen to you,'' Betty said in a softer voice. ''I know what I saw yesterday - you know it too - and I understand if you don't want to talk to me but...at least, talk to _someone_. Whoever did this to you, this is _abuse_.''

.

**18:45**

Quietly, Kevin sat behind his dad's desk, leather chair squeaking as he did. His father was in the basement doing his daily workout and weights so he had about an hour or two before he would be finished. The brunet touched the computer's mouse and the screen came to life. Thank god it wasn't turned off or locked. It would've made things a lot more complicated and he wasn't Betty Cooper, therefore he wasn't able to crack codes and passwords. Kevin scanned the screen, reading all of the files.

Kevin though they would be classified by years, months and dates but apparently, his father wasn't as organized and clean freak as him. It was still organized but it could be organized better. 

> Arrest, crime and incident reports.

_No_.

> Logs of arrests and responses to incidents.

_No_.

> Warrants and coroner’s office reports.

_No_.

> Camera footage library.

  _Ah!_

He clicked on the file which opened a tons of other files with dates as titles. This one was easy:  _Tuesday, October 2nd_. Then, followed the camera placements and surprisingly, there wasn't only one camera behind the police station. How many files will he have to go in before he finds  _the_  file?

Kevin paused, checking the time at the bottom of the screen before glancing at the door out of pure paranoia. If his dad were to walk in... 

The things he'd do for his best friend...

_If I get caught, it's on you, Betty Cooper._

Shaking that thought out of his head, the brunet continued his research, biting his lip mischiefly for a second or two when he found the right file. He was about to press on the file that contained all the camera footage of the back entry of the prison when his goody-two-shoes subconscious took over.

 _Was looking at police video footage illegal? Would he go in jail if her get caught on his dad's computer?_ Kevin gulped, trying to not think about the consequences he could face if he gets caught.

Kevin pressed play and watched the video, eyes fixed on the screen. The first image was the vacant back entry. Then, shadows of two men dressed in black running were visible, followed but another man Kevin assumed was FP due to his different clothes. One of them turned around, his back visible to the camera and that's when Kevin recognized the Serpent jackets. Kevin zoomed the image to see FP's accomplices better. The two had black hair. One was very tall and the second- 

'' _Oh god_.''

.

**19:11**

The second he saw Joaquin's head pop up in his window, Kevin rose from his bed and unlocked it, letting the raven haired Serpent in.  

''What took you so long?'' 

''The Northside is being monitored since FP Jones escaped. There's cops on patrol _everywhere_. I had to pass by the bridge to get here,'' the raven haired Serpent explained.

Kevin hummed and Joaquin copied his action, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

''I took a shower right after texting you,'' Kevin said casually. ''Too bad for you you took so long and missed me naked in the middle of my bedroom.'' 

Joaquin groaned. ''Stop doing that.''

''Stop doing what?'' he asked innocently.

''Saying things that makes me wanna kiss the hell out of you.''

Kevin shook his head with a soft chuckle.

Being with someone who wasn't ashamed of themselves and who they were was new to Kevin and Joaquin's bluntness always surprised him. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to Joaquin shamelessly voicing his feelings. Moose was always jumping five feet away, acting like Kevin had the plague, whenever things would sound too gay in the Bulldog's mind. Never in the world he would've said he was hungry for Kevin's dick - not that he ever _offered_ to. 

Joaquin leaned in, pressing his lips over the taller boy's, doing exactly what he had said he wanted to. 

Another thing that differentiated Joaquin from all the other boys: he wasn't only a good talker, he actually  _did_  all the things he said he would. 

Strong hands grabbing at Kevin's sides, slowly descending lower, Kevin had to put an end to it although he was enjoying himself. ''Joaquin- I didn't ask you to come over so we could make out.''

The Serpent reluctantly pulled away, sighing. ''Figured.'' Kevin bit his lip, looking hesitant which didn't get unnoticed by Joaquin. ''What is it, Preppy?'' 

Eyebrow furrowed, Kevin popped the question. ''Where were you on Monday night?''

''At your house? Do you need a little reminder?'' Joaquin hinted with a smirk.

 _No. Not that smirk_. Joaquin knew what those smirks did to him. Kevin had to resist. 

''No. I meant, _after_. You said you were 'due somewhere else'. Where did you go?'' 

Joaquin's face fell, all amusement gone from his features which kinda gave him away. There was a pause before he opened his mouth. ''I-''

''Don't,'' Keving stopped. ''Please don't play dumb with me. I _know_ where you were. I was just testing if you'd tell me or make up a lie but obviously, you took the coward direction and lied to me. You lie to me in the face, how am I supposed to believe you and trust you or believe anything you say after that?''

''I wasn't allowed to tell you. Or anyone. I'm sorry, Kev, non-members are not allowed into Serpent business. The only ones who knows are the one who were there. Even FP's son was in the shadow.''

Although Kevin comprehended that part, he couldn't bring himself to justify Joaquin's actions. He helped an inmate escape prison and that was could get him arrested. It could not only add to FP Jones's sentence but get him inside too. 

''You're eighteen, Joaquin. Do you understand what that means? You put your life in jeopardy just to help a friend-''

''FP's our leader. We _had_ to help him.''

''There was other ways to help him out.''

Joaquin laughed. ''You're so naive sometimes...''  He shook his head before pursuing, his voice serious. ''FP's been accused of _murdering teenagers_. We're in a family town, no one will _ever_ help him out. People in this town believe whatever the cops chose to make them buy. They don't care about the truth. If the cops said FP killed those kids, it must be him, uh? Fighting against the cops is like fighting a losing battle. Jughead has been trying to find a lawyer for months and no one gives a shit whether FP was the murderer or not. They just want a 'safer' city. Little did they know, there's a lot more menacing than FP in this town.''

''Knowing about the plan makes me an accessory after the fact. I'm the _Sheriff's son_ , in case you forgot. Do you know in what position that puts me?''

''You _asked_. I never had the intention to tell you. I wanted to protect you.''

''Get out.'' 

''Kev-''

Joaquin stepped forward, trying to make the boy change his mind but Kevin stepped away and the Serpent respected his space.

''My father could lose his position as Sheriff. _I_ could get in trouble too-''

''You won't. I made sure of it. That's why I didn't tell you where I was going.''

''No, Joaquin. You don't understand.'' Kevin shook his head. ''My dad could lose his job. He could lose his _police license_.''

The raven haired boy frowned. ''I think you're going too far here, Kev. The _Serpents_ helpd FP escape. If anyone is going to get cuffed, it's us. I doubt the cops will ask about our dating history and check if anyone knew about the plan. More Serpents behind bars, the better. And, even then, I don't see how they could get back to you. It's not like we're running around Riverdale and dry humping each other everywhere; no one knows about us- ''

''Because I went on his computer and deleted the footage of the escape to protect my stupid boyfriend,'' Kevin blurted, interrupting the older boy.

Joaquin's facial features hardened, realizing what he had done and the consequences it could bring. ''I never asked you to do that. I can protect myself, Kev.''

That he knew. Despite his eight, Joaquin was first and foremost a Serpent. Serpents didn't need protections from others: they always had each other's back.

Kevin couldn't help himself though. As a kid, he was raised and taught to protect the ones you love and, although it was too soon to call it love, he definitely felt something strong for the Serpent. If anyone were to identify Joaquin, Kevin knew he'd end up behind the bars because he was eighteen and would be judged as an adult. So, Kevin's fear of losing the one he 'loved' took over his sense of judgement and he deleted the footage that incriminated his boyfriend.

''I know. And, this is why I can't be with someone who blurs my judgement and makes me want to do reckless things and break the law for them.''

''You sound like I demanded you to look out for me. I'm a grown Serpent, I don't need protection from you.''

''I didn't even hesitate before pressing the delete button. It was like I was acting on instincts and that's why this, _us_ , it can't continue. I'm acting out of character for you and I don't blame you - I made this decision by myself - but I'm becoming someone I'm not. I know this is soon but, I almost loved you Joaquin, so don't think I'm happy to do this because- _Fuck_ , we had something _so_ great. I never had that with anyone and I never wanted to come to this but- I'm sorry, Joaquin.'' The brunet paused, sniffling. ''Now, please go before I start crying.'' 

It took a few seconds before Joaquin realized Kevin was breaking up with him. Kevin wasn't being cryptic, Joaquin just didn't want to believe it was happening, denying the conversation they were having - or, more so Kevin's monologue. He wanted to argue but he knew it wouldn't make Kevin go back on his decision. The only thing he could do was to respect it and walk away.

So he did.

Joaquin would be lying if he said his eyes weren't watering as he turned his back to Kevin and left through his window.

.

**20:30**

On the phone, game night didn't sound so bad. Sitting on a couch and watching the boys and Toni play _Call of Duty_  until ten o'clock, Cheryl could do that. What Toni ommised to tell her was that they'd be playing video games at Sweet Pea's trailer and that the latter reeked of sweaty teenagers and...burning cookies. 

Cheryl wrinkled her nose as she entered the trailer, something that didn't go unnoticed by the petite Serpent accompanying her. Knowing the red head wouldn't hesitate to voice her complain, Toni moved to the kitchen and opened the small window, saying it would help the burning scent leaving the trailer. 

The trailer was half the size of the red head's Thornhill bedroom. Quite a drastic change from her castle-like mansion. Paint was scraped off on the living room wall where the small TV was plugged in and the kitchenette was _so_ messy. Piles of dirty plates and empty beer cans littered the counter, a basket full of dirty clothes on the table, jackets piled on the back of the two chairs. 

Fangs was sitting on the couch, playing what looked like a game of Call of Duty. He greeted the girls without looking away from the TV screen.

''Where's my beer, Tiny?'' the tall Serpent asked, trying to separate the edible bits from the burnt cookies. He really should've listened to Fangs's advice and set the timer on his phone. 

Toni scoffed. ''I didn't bring any beers. You still owe me fifteen bucks for the last time I went.''

''You said ten!''

''For the beers, yes. Showing my boobs to the cashier has a price, Sweetie.''

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. ''Ugh, woman...'' 

''Hey!'' Toni narrowed her eyes. ''Next time you ask me to get beer, I'll keep my boobs inside my shirt,'' she fired back, returning to Cheryl's side, nodding at her to sit on the couch next to Fangs who politely scooted over to make room for the girls.

It was a tight squeeze but it wasn't too bad. If Sweet pea had been sitting at Fangs's spot, it would've been a much tighter squeeze given his height and broadness.

''When can I play?'' Toni asked the boys, reaching down the couch and stealing the bag of snacks Fangs had brought over to pick the box of chocolates she knew what in there. 

''When one of us dies,'' Sweet Pea replied, still working on the cookies.  

At that, Fangs laughed. ''You died _five_ minutes ago, man,'' he informed his friend.

''What the fuck?! I told you to pause the game!'' Sweet Pea whirled around, stealing the controller from a laughing Fangs.

''I know.''

The shorter boy fought back but Sweet Pea was stronger and, by default, won. ''Fuckin cheater,'' Sweet Pea grumbled, tossing the controller back at his friend, making Toni shake her head at their banter.

Strangely, Toni's group of friends made Cheryl feel welcomed and accepted. She didn't expect to resent that from a biker gang. 

''Want a drink, Cherry?'' Sweet Pea asked, nodding at Cheryl. 

 _Cherry_. That was Sweet Pea's nickname for her. Ever since they met at the Whyte Wyrm he's been referring to her as Cherry and Cheryl liked it. No one ever gave her a nickname before - beside Toni who called her Bombshell. 

''We'll take Cokes,'' Toni answered. 

''Anything else while I'm here? We have Cheez-Its, cookies and popcorn. And pizza from last night.''

Cheryl head glanced up at the kitchen counter, evaluating her choices. ''I can smell that you are in grand need of culinary help so I'll go for the popcorn. Hopefully, you succeeded not burning the kernels.''

Toni snickered beside Cheryl, loving when the red head roasted Sweet Pea. It was always unexpected and her dry humor brought something different to the group. 

After distributing the food and drinks, Sweet Pea sat down, plopping himself between his friends on the small couch, not caring if he sat on Toni's thigh or crushed Fangs's side.

''You're crushing me! Get off,'' Toni complained, hitting the boy's shoulder in an attempt to shove him.

Fangs joined and helped Toni, trying to push Sweet Pea off them. ''Seriously, man, sit somewhere else.''

''This is _my_ spot. It's always been _my_ spot and you never complained.'' 

''We _can't_ sit _four_ on your damn couch, man. It's too much of a squeeze,'' Fangs responded, pointing the obvious. ''Someone's gonna have to find another seat. And that's not me.'' 

''Me either. I was there first,'' Toni said, eating another handful of Reese's Pieces she stole from Fangs. She offered some to Cheryl but she shook her head, not a fan of that kind of chocolate, and sticking to the popcorn.

''You can sit on her Cherry's lap,'' suggested Sweet Pea. ''Tiny usually isn't shy about PDA.'' He winked at her and she narrowed her eyes. 

Remembering how  Cheryl told her she was uncomfortable with PDA, Toni had a feeling she wouldn't be down for this. 

Once again, Fangs came to Toni's rescue and backed her. ''Stop it, man. Maybe Toni doesn't want to rush this relationship. Just sit on the fucking chair for tonight.''

With an eye roll and a few grumblings, Sweet Pea got up and sat on the chair. ''I don't get it. How did you two meet? I mean, you two are an odd match; the biker girl and the uptown, snob bitch.'' 

For a second, Toni thought Cheryl would take Sweet Pea's comment the wrong way and a fight would erupt between the two but she didn't seemed fazed at all. On the contrary, she was very calm and composed which made the pink haired Serpent a little confused. 

''Yeah, where did you meet?'' Fangs asked, interested.

Cheryl glanced at the petite Serpent, waiting for her answer. When they've discussed about their relationship, they didn't touch a lot on their meeting. At least, not in very details so Cheryl let Toni be creative. Only he knew what her Serpent friends would believe.

''We met at... _Pop's_. You know, that burger place on the other side of the tracks? She was sitting alone at the counter and I walked up to her and asked if she had any menu recommendations.'' Toni turned to Cheryl, giving her bedroom eyes. ''Clearly, I didn't care about the menu.''

A light blush crept on Cheryl's cheeks. ''Oh my god.'' 

.

**22:03**

It was late when Jughead finally replied to Betty and agreed to meet her. 

For a moment, he was afraid she wouldn't be able to make it due to her controlling mother but Betty had a few tricks in her sleeve that involved faux English presentation with Kevin Keller. And, who was Kevin to say no to help his best friend see her hot Serpent boyfriend? Although Alice was extreme, she wouldn't go as far as calling the school to check if the students really had an English presentation to make. Thank god.

Betty sat alone in a booth at Pop's, her back facing the door. She knew if she was facing the door she'd stare at it until Jughead would walk through the door and even if the diner was almost empty - who eats burgers past ten at night? - she was paranoid someone would warn her mother that Betty had a secret nightly rendez-vous at Pop's.

And, it was a good way to compose herself before Jughead would arrive. It had only been a day since she last saw the rave haired Serpent but all the built up worry she had felt throughout the day made her feel very anxious. She knew it was dumb to worry about a gang member's safety but that's what girlfriends do: they worry about their significant other. 

Despite getting a text from him a few hours ago, a small part of Betty was worried he wouldn't make it to their late impromptu meeting but she knew it was only her constantly worrying self talking. It would all vanish the second she'll see him and have the physical confirmation that he was okay. 

''Betty Cooper, what are you doing out so late?'' 

Betty whirled around in the booth and smiled, standing up to greet Jughead. Not much of a PDA person, she went out of her ways and pulled Jughead in a hug which took the taller boy by surprise. Jughead wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a moment. 

Like all the other times he came to meet her, he wasn't wearing his Serpent jacket but an old leather one. It still stuck out in the crowd but less than his gang member jacket would. 

Nails pressing through the cheap material, Betty breathed in Jughead's smell before pulling away. ''Thanks for coming to meet me.''

For a second, she wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him but figured kissing the Serpent in the middle of a diner was too risky for them on both sides. 

''I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. My life has been hectic for the past twenty-four hours,'' Jughead explained as they sat down at the booth. ''So many things are going on in the Southside right now. With the Serpents. With my dad.'' The teenager stopped himself before he could say too much and sighed heavily. ''God, I wish I could tell you everything...''

Betty covered Jughead's hands with hers over the table. ''It's okay. I understand, Jug.'' 

The boy's lips turned up a bit at the corner. It's not everywhere you find a girl as understanding as Betty. She was a rare gem in this madness town called Riverdale. ''I've missed you so much,'' he confessed, turning his palms over and raising the blonde's hands to bring them to his lips, kissing them tenderly. 

A smile spread on her lips, Betty's irises met Jughead's deeper ones. 

''You look tired. Have you gotten any sleep last night?'' the blonde remarked, seeing the dark bags under Jughead's eyes. 

''Sleep? What's this? I don't know her.'' 

'' _Juggie_.''

''I'll survive.''

Betty gave him a warning look, lecturing him about how your body needed sleep to function properly and how sleep deprivation was dangerous for your health. If it had been anyone else, he would've told them to fuck off and mind their own business but Betty was cute and he liked to know that she cared enough about him to worry about his health.

With a promise to get to bed as soon as he'd get home, Betty dropped the subject and moved on to the main reason of this late meeting. 

''Good news: I might have found a way to innocent you for your father's jailbreak. I figured if we could identify the guys who helped your father it would cross you off the suspect list so, Kevin might've broke into his dad's office and said he's send me a copy of the camera footage.''

To her surprise, Jughead wasn't enthusiast about her plan. On the contrary, he _hated_ it. 

His face hardened, his gang leader authority persona taking over. ''Betty, no. You and your friend have to stop.''

He knew Betty didn't mean any harm when she asked her friend for help but identifying the Serpents who helped FP escape was a terrible idea. No names had came out beside Jughead's and it was better like this. It had to stay this way. 

''But I want to help, Jug-'' 

'' _No_. I don't want you to help.''

Betty frowned. _What?_  

Jughead sighed before explaining his point. ''I...If we identify the Serpents who helped my dad, it would put _them_ in trouble. Us, the Serpents, we're a family and putting my family behind the bars so _I_ get to wipe my ass clean is against Serpent law, Betty.''

''The Serpent law?'' she repeated, quoting him. 

''Yeah. Believe it or not, we have laws. We don't have many but they are _very_ respected. Cross one law and you're _out_. And, you don't wish to be forced out of the Serpents.''

Their conversation about Serpents died when Pop placed a plate filled burgers in front of Jughead much to the teenager's relief. Although he liked that Betty accepted his position as a Serpent, he didn't want to drag her into this world. He and his mother were forced to be a part of the Serpent by default due to his father and Jughead doesn't wish that for Betty. He wouldn't drag his girlfriend into this mess. The Serpents might bring a sense of belonging to its members but they also brought a lot of sadness and heartbreak. They were the main reason why his mother left his dad and the thought of losing Betty because of the Serpents scared him shitless.   

The bell on top of the diner's door had been going off a lot tonight, lots of clients going in and out of the diner with take-out, and every time Jughead would turn around, paranoid. Pop's night clients had probably not recognized him, being smart enough to not wear his Serpent jacket on Northside territory. Jughead wasn't that stupid.

Sensing how rigic he was getting every time the door would ding, Betty had moved and sat next to him in the booth. 

''I shouldn't be here yet, here I am, spending my night with the eighth wonder of the world... _burgers_.'' Betty swatted his arm and he laughed. ''I'm kidding. I came here for you. Of course.'' The Serpent prince sighed, a beaming smile on his lips as he stared at his girl. Even under the harsh, unflattering light of the neons she was beautiful. ''You pull strings in me, Betty Cooper.''

Jughead turned and grabbed her hands between his and she leaned in for a kiss. They kept it PG since they were in a diner much to Jughead's disappointment and Betty rested her head on his shoulder, Jughead's arm coming around her to pull her closer. 

''Sometimes I wish I could just hop on my bike and leave this town for good. I don't even have a place in mind, I just want to drive away from here. Away from all this mess-''

''I wish that too, Jug.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter although it was a bit on the shorter side. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> p.s. No comments no update
> 
> Thoughts on Cheryl missing Jason? Betty worrying about Jughead? Her confronting Cheryl again? Kevin sneaking on his dad's computer to help Betty's boyfriend? Joavin breaking up? Cheryl hanging out with Toni's friends? Bughead's late night meeting at Pop's?


	14. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to apologize for being so absent this summer. I thought summer meant lots of free time but, truth is, I ended up having almost none. I'll try to make updates more regular (one every two weeks?) but, with Halloween preparations coming up in September and October, I can't promise anything.

**Thursday, October 4th**

**5:01**

Kevin's night had been long and sleepless. The adolescent had been turning and tossing all night in his bed, tormented by the whirlwind of second thoughts inside his head. Did he do the right thing with Joaquin? Or, was it a mistake to put an end to their relationship? He tried to weight the pros and the cons but it wasn't helpful. If anything, it made him question his decision even more.

It's natural to have second thoughts about your relationship and to miss your ex. Kevin and Joaquin hadn't been dating for long but they were very close - not only physically. He couldn't recall how many hours they've spent at Joaquin's trailer, talking and just being themselves - no filters. They were very open with each other and had touched on subjects he had  _never_  discussed with Betty - same goes for the Serpent. 

They had been honest with each other from the start and that became their strength:  _honesty_. Until Serpents duty called and ruined everything. 

Morally, Kevin did the right thing. Yes, it broke his heart to break up with the raven haired boy but he couldn't keep dating someone who was involved in a criminal act. Maybe things would've been different if Joaquin hadn't lied to Kevin about his whereabouts. Or, maybe they would've still broke up. Who knows. 

After Joaquin left, Kevin found himself moping in his bed, phone in hands, looking at photos of them and re-reading old conversations. He knew it was bad and he should just delete everything but he couldn't bring himself to. One click and everything would disappear forever but, Kevin wasn't ready for this. Thumb hovering over Joaquin's contact name, unable to delete his number from his phone. It was like a part of him didn't want to believe it was over.

 _Was it really over?_  Kevin knew deep inside him that he couldn't ever block the feelings he had for the Serpent - at least not so soon. Feelings aren't a switch you can flip on and off. Yet, he didn't think it would hurt this much. 

Some turned to rebound after a break up but Kevin doubted it would ease the ache. If anything, it'd make things worse. He'd end up comparing whoever he'd find for rebound with his ex and, from here, things would only go downhill and be more painful. Having sex with someone else could give Joaquin the wrong idea and Kevin didn't want him to think he either moved on or hated him. Because he didn't. He wish he did but he couldn't. 

It took everything in him not to call Joaquin during the night. Although he was the one to call it off, he didn't want to be the one to cave in and text or call first. It wasn't because he didn't want to admit that he made a mistake. Mistake or not, if something is meant to be it'll come back. Right? It was more about owning up to his morals and being true to himself. Their relationship was interfering with his dad's job and Kevin couldn't continue on. He thought they could make it work but life prove them wrong.

Not sleeping on a school night wasn't smart but, every time Kevin'd close his eyes he'd be haunted by his thoughts and the harder he tried to ignore them and forget about he and Joaquin's break up, the more he started thinking about it. Memories of his time with Joaquin flooded his mind, some of which were not very PG-13 scenes. 

It was past five when Kevin decided he had enough and couldn't stand laying in his bed anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep - he tried for the past seventh hours and never succeeded. The bags under his eyes must look fabulous... 

Checking his phone for the fiftieth time, Kevin put the screen to life, secretly hoping Joaquin had texted him since the last time he picked up his phone. There was none. The brunet felt a pang in his heart as the sight of his empty screen. Kevin was so used to wake up to texts from the Southsider, he  _lived_  for them. Even if it was just a quick good morning or a detailed novel on the wonders of Kevin's tongue. It was the thoughts that counted. 

Kevin put his phone away and got up. He knew if he stayed in his bed any longer he'd keep staring at his phone and dive back into his memories with Joaquin which would be no help to his case. It was too early to get ready for school so he decided to go for a morning jog around the neighborhood - for real this time. Maybe it'll help clear his mind.

.

**16:12**

When Betty walked into the student lounge after last period, she took a seat beside Kevin who was waiting for her. They had agreed to meet there to talk about strategies for his campaign as student body president. According to Betty, Kevin was the perfect choice for student body president. Not only he had the look of a perfectly polished politician and the matching wise tongue, he also knew everything going on inside this school. He was involved into a lot of different parts of the school - the school's newspaper team, the theater club and the wrestling team during the season. Kevin would make sure _no one_  was left aside - not even the LGBTQ+ community.

Planning a campaign wasn't as easy as it sounded.

You had to set a budget out of your own pocket for posters, buttons, stickers any other campaign materials that you might hand out. Then, you had to create a mission. You can’t run a campaign without a clear vision of what you stand for and intend to accomplish as a student leader. In order to create a statement mission, you had to consider what you'll do as a leader that is unique. Thinking in advance and making a list of things you'd want to change and achieve at Riverdale High if you were elected. Events you'd want to organize and what you could bring to the student life. 

For Kevin, it was easy. No gay student had ever been elected as student body president at Riverdale High before and he was planning on being the first. 

When he was in middle school, it was Kevin's dream to become student body president but, back then, with his baby fat and acne...it was impossible. Middle schoolers might not be as judgemental and mean as high schoolers, they would rather elect the brainless popular kid than the qualified awkward loner for student body president. It was understandable, ten years old were clueless about politics and only voted for the popular kid because he was popular. They didn't care if the person had the capacities for the position. 

Now that he was older and more confident, it was Kevin's time to shine and to run as candidate. The brunet knew it would be a challenge to balance scholar presidency with his personal life while maintaining good academics during senior year but, he was ready for a challenge. Plus, it would look good in his college applications if he wanted to follow into the political wing. 

Most would think being student body president was chill and that all you had to do was sit behind a desk and plan activities but honestly it was more than that. His task was to oversee his association's efforts on student activity events and planning, budget allocation, fiscal planning, recognition of developing issues pertaining to students, and communication between staff and the student body.

So far, his candidacy had been kept quiet. Kevin didn't want to risk anyone stealing his ideas or running against him for the wrong reasons. He saw it happen over the past couple years and it fucking sucks for the victim of plagiarism. You spend weeks planning your campaign only to get your ideas stolen the day before the first debate.  _Great_.

''We need to find a slogan that would represent your 'brand','' Betty started, opening her notebook with all their notes for the campaign. ''I was thinking of something amiable but promising and believable. Contrary to popular beliefs, throwing politician promises at people will not get people to vote for you.And, I'd got for short and sweet as it's easier to remember,'' she explained, reading off her notes. ''Any ideas?'' 

''When I spoke to Mrs. Nolan about campaigning, she said I could play the gay best friend card but it's too tacky and overused by now,'' the brunette shared.

Using Kevin's sexuality as a brand was smart. It was a wink to the LGBTQ+ community but homosexuality has been so fetishized in friendship lately that Kevin wasn't too fond by the idea. Having a gay best friend was so 'in' that some people had started to befriend gay people for the sake of having a GBF which was kinda dumb because you don't choose your best friend over his sexuality.

''Yeah,'' Betty agreed. ''But I think we should still include it in your brand. Just, not so blunt.''

They spent the next ten minutes brainstorming for brand ideas and nothing felt right. Some ideas were good but if Kevin wanted to win his campaign, he had to stand out in the crowd of other candidates and it's not with a slogan like 'For better, vote Keller' that he'll get votes. If anything, he'll get  _two_  votes - Betty and his own.

''I heard a rumor that Reggie Mantle will be running.'' Betty wrinkled her face in distaste. ''Everyone deserves a chance but Riverdale High needs a president with more than a raisin for brain.''

She didn't have a tooth against Reggie, he just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. The Bulldog got his head around that he could get in life without lifting a finger. All he needed was to flash his abs and what a surprise he'll have when he'll find out they are worth just as much as dog shit on a sidewalk. 

''Who's stupid enough to vote for Reggie?'' Kevin retorted.

Betty laughed in amusement. It was against her principles to talk behind someone's back but Reggie already had a reputation. And, Kevin made the comment, she just agreed. 

''Okay, enough about Reggie. I promised Polly we'd go to Pop's after her Vixen practice so we better get back to work.''

The brunet nodded and they were back in the electoral planning. Well, Betty was. Ideas were flying out of her mouth while Kevin's head was anywhere but in electoral planning. It wasn't that he was not interested in campaigning anymore. He was just preoccupied, haunted by other thoughts. 

''Although the position of presidency projects a certain level of superiority, you said you didn't want to make everyone feel inferior to you or less important. You want them to see you as a friend with a seat at the school's council table rather than Mr. President. I was thinking maybe your brand could be someone about  _equality_?'' she suggested, reading off the ideas who were written down in her notebook. ''What do you think? Maybe we could- Kev?'' The boy didn't respond. '' _Kev_!'' 

He snapped back to reality. ''Uh? Sorry.'' 

Betty sighed before repeating everything she had said. As she spoke, she noticed something was off with her best friend. He wasn't very attentive and hadn't been his usual gossip-y self. That being said, she only now realized he hadn't been on his phone at all today. Usually, Kevin would scroll down his social medias during lunch and show Betty everything that caught his interest. Today,  _nothing_. She can't even recall seeing him pull it out to reply to a text message.

_What was going on?_

Truth was, Kevin was trying to be his old self, trying to put everything back together in order to slowly try and move on and lead a normal life. He desperately wanted to be his usual self but with the emotional wound inside his chest, it was impossible. Kevin liked to think of himself as decent actor but the teenager was struggling to put up a facade on the outside, pretending that everything was going well, going smooth and that he was happy but the truth was that he was tied down by his emotions. 

''Joaquin and I broke up,'' Kevin said, unleashing the demon and saying it out loud for the first time.

They say sharing secrets makes you feel better, lighter but Kevin didn't. On the contrary, he felt worse. 

The news took Betty by surprise.  Kevin had announced their relationship to her literally one week ago, they couldn't be over already. Although high school relationships were likely to not last forever but she didn't expect them to break up so fast. 

''Oh no. I am so sorry, Kev.'' Betty scooted closer on the couch, her leg almost touching Kevin's as she reached to hug him. ''Who's ass do I need to kick? I might not be broad and intimidating in figure but I cannot let someone get away with breaking my best friend's heart.'' 

Kevin shook his head, detaching himself from her. ''It was  _my_  decision.''

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, feeling like she's missing some informations. By the beaming smile on her friend's face whenever he'd talk about Joaquin, she would've never suspected there was trouble in paradise. Usually she could feel when break up was approaching but this one didn't make sense.

''Thank god because I'm not sure I could put someone down for you.'' 

The brunet chuckled, the first closest to a laugh since last night. Only Betty Cooper would dare fighting a Southside Serpent. 

The journalist in her wanted to know what happened and what made Kevin take  _the_  decision but she didn't want to make him more upset. He might have called the shots, it was obvious he wasn't living the separation very well. He was hurting and it pained her to see Kevin suffer because of stupid boys. 

So Betty decided it was her best friend duty to cheer him up - or, at least change his mind for a moment.

''I say we put all this away and go to Pop's for a milkshake. Milkshakes always makes me feel better.''  

''Weren't you supposed to go with Polly?'' Kevin asked with a light frown.

''Polly will understand. She's been there too.'' 

Kevin sighed sadly. ''I guess could go for a milkshake.'' 

.

**18:00**

''Where's Nana? Are her articulations aching again?'' Cheryl asked, seeing her seat empty at the dinner table. ''Shall I go up and bring her a tableware of maple ham on a tray?''

Nana Rose was the only member of the Blossom family that cared about Cheryl - beside Jason. She was old and barely spoke a word but Cheryl loved her and made sure to spend time with her everyday. Some days she'd her read a chapter of her favorite novels or simply take her out for a promenade in Thislehouse's garden. The elder woman was hoping to teach Cheryl everything she knew about plants so she could take over and maintain their garden since Penelope wasn't much of an horticultor. Her daughter in law was better at killing the plants rather than cultivating them. 

''She isn't here. I took her back to Greendale this afternoon,'' replied Clifford, placing another piece of maple ham on his dinner plate. 

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows. ''Why? Is Nana not going to live with us anymore? I thought she was under your responsibility,'' she questioned her father, suddenly feeling unsafe under this roof.

''She's temporarily staying at a retirement house.''

''Why in Greendale? There must be a retirement home in Riverdale you could've sent her.''

A soft sound of amusement was heard from the other end of the table. ''Your father and I were thinking about going back to Greendale if things haven't changed by Monday,'' Penelope explained.   

''You're  _abandoning_  Jason?'' 

Penelope huffed. ''Don't be stupid, Cheryl.''

''I can't believe you're giving up on him...''

''We aren't,'' Clifford defended. ''Jason is on our minds all the time but staying here in case we get a phone call from Sheriff Keller is irrational. All our business is in Greendale-''

''I see you love your business more than your children.''

The woman rolled her eyes behind her wine glass. ''You know nothing about love, Cheryl.'' 

''I do know love, Mother,'' Cheryl confronted. ''I may not be feeling it right now but, I have.''

Penelope laughed. ''Spare me. The only kind of love you've experienced was perverse, warped and deviant.''

''Even if it was. It was mine but you couldn't let me have it, could you? See, you did everything in your power to destroy it...like you destroyed this family.''

At some point during her late thinking, it crossed Cheryl's that her parents might have something to do with Jason's disappearance. They might be the reason why Jason was being held captive in a Serpent's basement. Her parents had voiced their love for Jason countless times and after hearing about the rivalry between the Serpents and the Blossoms, kidnapping their golden child sounds like a good way to get back to them. 

Except, it wouldn't make sense given the Serpents were the ones who stole from the Blossoms, not the contrary.

There must be another motive.

''What did you say?'' Penelope clipped from her end of the table, arching an eyebrow at her daughter.

Cheryl chose to stay quiet, keeping her dark eyes on her plate until she was finished eating.

.

**19:35**

Kevin's milkshakes sat funny in his stomach so he went with an light and easy meal, aka spaghetti. All he had to do was boil water and put the dried spaghetti in the water. Lucky for the brunet, Tom wasn't a picky eater and was grateful for anything that was on the table after a long shift at the station. 

''I heard you leave early this morning.''

 _Caught_. Kevin thought he had been quiet this morning - his dad didn't come out of his bedroom - but it turned out he misjudged his quietness and wasn't careful enough. He wasn't trying to hide his exit from his dad, he just didn't want him to ask questions. How awkward would it be to announce to your dad that his son just broke up with his boyfriend and couldn't sleep before he even knew his son had a boyfriend? Kevin couldn't imagine what he'd have to go through if he had to explain everything to his dad so he decided to spare them the conversation and invent a quick lie.

''I had to meet Betty before school for a project.'' Kevin replied, between two bites, recycling the school project excuse.

Tom raised an eyebrow. ''Didn't you do a project with Betty last week?''

Kevin laughed nervously, trying to save his ass. ''Yeah, I know. We started school a months ago and we're already flooded with projects. Crazy, uh?''

The look on his dad's face was incredulous. Was he suspecting his son was full of shit? Kevin better start looking for new excuses or else his dad will figure him out before he open his mouth.

The two continued eating their spaghetti in silence, not having much else to talk. Unlike his son, Tom wasn't the talkative kind. Beside asking how Kevin's day went, he was rarely the one with the conversation starters. And Kevin prefered to keep his mouth shut before raising suspicions or slipping up mid conversation. He was hiding so many things from his father and although it made him sad to lie to him and keep things from him, he had no other choice. Kevin could already imagine the look of disappointment and anger on his dad's face if he were to find out he had went on his computer and deleted police files in order to save his Southside Serpent boyfriend's ass. 

''Are you going jogging in the woods again?'' Tom blurted out after a moment of silence, not quite sure how to approach the subject. 

The teenager almost dropped his fork, not expecting this question. '' _No_. I...I'm done with this, dad,'' Kevin said honestly. ''I went for run to clear my head.''  _True_. ''I haven't told you yet but I'll be campaigning for student body president for next year and it's causing a lot of stress. Betty is helping me for the campaign but I have tons of paperwork to fill and I need to prepare.'' 

Tom smiled, proud of his son. ''That's amazing, son.'' Since he was a child, his parents knew he was born for the politics...or theater. ''Sounds like a lot of work. I hope it won't interfere with your regular schooling.''

''It won't, Dad.'' 

.

**Friday, October 5th**

**8:25**

Once again, social media made a victim. This time, it was  _Betty Cooper_.

''Oh god. Oh god,'' Kevin repeated as he scrolled down his phone on before first period. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. Scandalous pictures of Betty with the Serpents were plastered on Instagram, courtesy of an anonymous fake account. Betty at the bar with a bunch of Serpents. Betty _drinking_. Betty hovering over the pool table and giving a good look into her breasts. Another was an illusion someone - Jughead, Kevin assumed - had their hands up her leather skirt.

Bolting from his seat in the student lounge, Kevin went to the halls in search of his best friend, praying no one else had seen these pictures. Gossips spreaded fast at Riverdale high. If the words hadn't gotten around yet, it was only a matter of minutes before everyone sees the pictures. Kevin better run fast. 

It didn't take long to find the pony tail wearing blonde. The absence of horrified look on Betty's face as she walked to her locker confirmed she hadn't seen the pictures yet.

Betty smiled as she saw Kevin coming her way, always happy to see her best friend. ''Hey, Ke-''

Skipping morning greetings and keeping his face serious, Kevin went straight to the point. ''Betty, you _have_  to see this.''

''Ugh, do I?'' she demanded in annoyance. ''You know I'm not interested in gossips-''

Before she could finish her sentence, Kevin pushed his phone in her face. It took her a few seconds before realizing what was in front of her eyes. ''Oh my god. Where did you get these?'' she asked, eyes focussed on Kevin's phone.

''Someone send DMs linked to the account to everyone. I'm surprised you hadn't seen it.''

Just as Kevin explained how he stumbled upon the account, two pair of eyes were on them - mostly on Betty -, making Kevin assume the had seen the account too. Gossips really do spread faster than wildfires. As her best friends, Kevin had the duty to glare at the two girls until they looked away.

''Contrarily to you, I don't look my social medias first thing in the morning.'' 

'' _Oh god_. They put up more,'' Kevin said, looking over Betty's shoulder.

''What?!'' Panic rose inside her.  _More pictures_? ''I don't understand- Please tell me I'm having a nightmare, Kev, I- This can't be real.'' 

Sadly for the younger Cooper, photos had indeed been posted on social media. 

''These were taken the night of Jughead's birthday party. Beside me, there was only Serpents at the bar,'' Betty informed. 

Kevin furrowed his brows in confusion. ''Do you think Serpents did this?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know.'' 

Jughead had told her that the Serpents had a grudge toward Northsiders but with the way she was dressed, she didn't think anyone would remark she wasn't from Southside. No one mentioned it at the Wyrm, she thought she had fooled everyone. 

''They're not naked pictures so we can't report them to my dad. If mama Cooper sees this...'' 

Betty glared at her best friend. ''You're not helping, Kev,'' she hissed. ''What am I gonna do?'' 

.

**12:09**

By the time it was lunch,  _everyone_  at Riverdale High had seen the pictures. She had caught Reggie and Chuck making suggestive faces at her during second period and she wanted to be sick. Ugh, boys...

Not knowing the story behind the pictures, some students decided to invent some twisted story where Betty was prostituting herself to the Serpents for drugs which was a big hashtag what the fuck. Firstly, Betty didn't do drugs. She _never_  touched drugs. And secondly,  _prostitution_? It was ridiculous. 

Sadly for Betty, it didn't stop with the pictures.

During lunch, a prankster decided it'd be fun to vandalize her locker.  _Go to hell Serpent slut_ , it read in scarlet letters over a heap of printed pictures from the Instagram account.

It wasn't the first case of vandalization at Riverdale High. Most of the time, it was done in very immature ways. Girls pulling out their Sharpie markers and slut shaming other girls as petty revenge for stealing their boyfriend. This, on the other hand, was done with hatred and malice. Whoever did this wanted to personally hurt Betty  _and_  damage her good girl reputation. 

Betty stood in front of her locker, green eyes glued on the degrading message. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging and piercing the skin of her palm, trying to contain her emotions. 

Behind her, students were snapping their cameras at the artwork, posting it on their Snapchats or whatever social media they felt like. 

Even Cheryl looked troubled by the sick gesture. She didn't hold Betty close to her heart but like the blonde had said to her when she found her crying in the school's bathroom, she was family and family stand together no matter what. Kevin had left her side to get Mr. Weatherbee so the red head had found her way beside her cousin for moral support. There's a start for everything, right?

Betty reached to touch the locker and take the images down but Cheryl stopped her. ''I don't think it's  _paint_ , Betty,'' warned the Blossom girl in a quiet voice. After all the blood Cheryl had seen on her brother's clothes from the leaked files, she knew to recognize blood and what was on the locker was certainly not paint.

Tears welled to Betty's eyes and she started to feel her uneaten lunch come up her esophagus. 

.

**16:30**

'' _Elizabeth Cooper_.''

Betty winced at her mother's voice, knowing exactly what was coming. 

As if her day at school hadn't been enough of a living hell, she had to deal with her mother at four-thirty. All day, Betty had prayed Alice hadn't seen the photos but, of course she had. Her mom was a journalist, if a scandalous gossip was going around involving one of her daughters prostituting herself to them for drugs, she  _knew_. 

The adolescent was tempted to flee but also knew it would only make Alice angrier. 

''I thought I had been clear about this, Elizabeth: I don't want you anywhere near that gang of hoodlums.''

''Not all Serpents are bad, Mom.'' 

Alice scoffed. ''I knew Serpents way before you did. I  _know_  what I'm talking about. Serpents aren't innocents, Betty. Wake up,'' she snapped. ''I thought Polly would be the one I'd have to lecture about the Serpents, no you.''

Once again, Betty didn't follow along to Alice's guidelines and she wasn't happy. If Polly had been the one who's photos had ended up online, Alice would have been less severe. Because it was Polly's brand to be the rebellious teen. The eldest of the Cooper girls was known to go against her parents's rules. Entering the River Vixens, dating Jason Blossom, showing more skin than needed, going out partying with boys... All were things their parents did not approve but she did anyway.

''And those racy pictures... What were you thinking?! I know things haven't been easy at home and that your father and I haven't been giving you a lot of attention but you didn't have to jeopardize your life and go behind my back with Southside Snakes to get our attention.''

Was Alice really thinking her daughter consented to those pictures? Serpents or not, Betty would've  _never_  agreed to a photoshoot of the kind. Revealing a little bit of skin during a party was one thing, exposing her body for the world to see was another. 

''These photos were taken without my knowledge. Whoever took them made sure they looked compromising. They wanted to sabotage me, Mom.''

''You should've known better than to hang around those greasy thugs.''

''Are you implying that I am responsible for this?''

''I'm saying if you hadn't started hanging out with these people in the first place, there wouldn't be pornographic photos of you out on the internet.'' 

After watching news reports about young girls victim of sexual exploitation and juvenile pornography, Alice was imagining the worst. It was a nightmare for a mother to see their child sink into this dark world. When she found out about the photos, her mother's heart didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She repeated herself that it wasn't her perfect daughter on the screen. Alas, it was. 

Alice had always thought Polly would be the one to warn about these things. She was the one sporting red lipstick, showing skin and going out with boys while Betty was reading books in her pastel pink wonderland. She never thought table would turn on day and her perfect daughter would cross the dark side. 

Although she was living a roller coaster of emotions regarding the situation, her mother heart and desire to protect her child had reported all photos as child pornography and emailed Instagram to get the account shut down. That being said, nothing really disappear from the internet. Even if deleted. These photos will follow her all her life. 

''Do you have any ideas the repercussions this can have on your future? In case you didn't know, colleges look up students online before accepting them into their schools. What message does these photos send to them? I doubt they would want a student who does undress and do pornographic photo shoots with drug dealers.''

The teenager could feel herself boil at Alice's words. It infuriated her that her mother could think she agreed to do a photoshoot of the sort. ''How many times do I have to say it: I did not consent to-''

''It doesn't matter! They're out, are they?'' 

For the second time today, the teenager fought back tears. In moment like this, Betty wished her mother would forget about what other thinks and be there for her daughter. She had an awful day at school and can't even count on her mother's shoulder to cry on. 

Alice was so obsessed by raising a perfect daughter that she couldn't even see the pain Betty was going trough. She felt violated and objectified; she didn't want to be the top one gossip at Riverdale High or the new hot visual for boys's masturbation sessions.

There was also the locker artwork which made her sick to her stomach. Being called a Serpent slut was classic bullying but painting her locker with pig's blood was fucking  _psycho_. She was surprised Principal Weatherbee didn't inform her parents about the incident. Or, maybe he didn't want them to expose his school in their newspaper? That sounds like something he would do in order to keep Riverdale High's good rating. 

Alice's blue eyes looked at her daughter with dismay. '' _You disappoint me, Elizabeth_.''

.

**16:41**

Back against her closed door, Betty closed her eyes, fighting the feelings she had pushed away all day. Shedding a tear felt like declaring defeat to her bullies and she didn't want them to win. Taking a few deep breaths to gain her composure, Betty tried to not think about today's events despite how traumatizing and scarring they were. There was no way she could ever forget about today.

On her way to her bed, she crossed eyes with Archie. He was wearing blue work pants and a white wife beater, giving away that he was heading to his dad's construction site. She offered him a soft smile but he didn't return it. Instead, he pulled the blinds shut, disapproving scowl on his face. 

They dated for months yet he didn't defend her during class when a few Reggie and his Bulldogs friends were making jokes about being their new visual to masturbate to. She understand that he was still bitter about their break up and that it killed him inside to know that she was happy with some other guy but he could've at least shown compassion on this though day. 

Even  _Cheryl_  showed support. 

Never on earth Betty would've thought her redhead cousin would show more compassion than Archie Andrews. 

A message from Jughead pulled the blonde from her thoughts. She was surprised her mother didn't ask for her phone before sending her upstairs. Betty typed a quick reply, choosing to not mention the photos nor the locker. She had selfishly ranted to Jughead so many times about her problems, she didn't want to bother him. She wasn't the only one with problems, the grass wasn't greener on the Southside. If anything, it was more deadly looking than on the Northside.

 

.

**23:54**

When Toni's name flashed on Cheryl's phone around midnight. It was too late for another game night invitation or a birthday party so the red head thought the petite Serpent had new infos on Jason.

It wasn't the case.

''Oh. Sorry. I...no. I'm calling for a favor...kinda.''

Cheryl's brow furrowed. ''What is it I can't do for you, TT?''

''I was wondering if you had somewhere I could crash at? A couch, an old barn at last. The night should be cold and I don't fancy getting frostbites from sleeping under the stars.'' Toni sighed in annoyance. ''My uncle forgot I was out and I'm kinda locked out. No. I  _am_  locked out,'' she corrected with a light chuckle.

Compassion wasn't a feeling Cheryl was used to feeling. If others were undergoing difficulties or misfortunes, she'd simple walk past them with an eye roll. As long as it didn't affect her, she didn't care. 

A part of Cheryl wanted to tell her to call Sweet Pea or another Serpent but realized it would only be fair to return the favor and help Toni. She owed it to her after helping her with Jason's disappearance. Their investigation didn't lead them far but, as Toni had stated, investigating on Serpents territory was a delicate task. They couldn't rush into things and risk getting caught...or worse.

''Be quiet. Mother can't know I'm sneaking you in.'' 

''You won't hear me breathe,'' Toni promised. ''See you soon, Bombshell.''

.

**0:15**

Twenty minutes later, Toni pulled up the Blossom's driveway. She hid her motorcycle by the barns where Cheryl had instructed and send the red head a message signaling she had arrived. 

The door opened before Toni could knock. There, Cheryl stood in a black night robe with velvet detailing, long red hair over her shoulder. ''Welcome to Thislehouse,'' Cheryl said, flashing her a welcoming smile. ''My bedroom is upstairs. Follow me.'' She opened the door wider, letting Toni inside and carefully shutting it after. ''Be quiet when we go up. We wouldn't want to wake my parents from their slumber.'' 

Toni mimicked to zip up her lips and followed Cheryl upstairs. 

''Welcome to my chamber,'' the redhead said, pushing the door and revealing her bedroom.

This one was much smaller than her bedroom at Thornhill but its decor followed the same red, white and grey color scheme. Her cherry wood bed was canopy style minus the draperies on top. It had a red velvet headboard and matching bedroom bench, contrasting with her numerous white pillows. On the wall opposite to her bed, right next to her large closet was a cherry wood vanity filled with cosmetics, jewelry and precious belongings.

''That's...very  _red,_ '' Toni commented. 

What was she expecting? Cheryl was  _always_  dressed in red.

Even the  _chandelier_  was red.

''Cherry is the Blossom's signature color,'' Cheryl explained, closing the door behind Toni. 

Although red was a warm color, the room somewhat felt very cold. 

While the Toni admired the room, Cheryl moved to her closet and handed a pajama to the petite Serpent.  ''I'm guessing you haven't brought a set of nightwear.'' 

Toni eyed the bright red -  _of course_  - two piece silk garments. Oversized tees were more her style but she was guessing Cheryl didn't have any so she thanked her and went to change in her ensuite bathroom. 

While Toni was changing, Cheryl realized she didn't have any spare bed for her. The guest bedroom was right next to her parent's quarters and she didn't want to risk waking them up. 

A few minutes later, Toni emerged from the ensuite bathroom, her day clothes in her hands which Cheryl instructed to place them on the bedroom bench. ''I've never felt this rich in my entire life,'' she joked, alluding to the silk pajama that barely covered anything.

The red silk looked beautiful against her caramel skin, Cheryl noticed. 

''Erm, my canopy doesn't have a pull under...'' she trailed, not knowing how to approach the situation given no one had ever slept over before - beside  _Heather_. A picture of her brunette friend popped into Cheryl's head and she had to fight the tears. _Compose yourself, Cheryl!_

Toni noticed the uneasiness in the redhead's posture and immediately said, ''I can sleep on the floor if you-''

''No!'' Cheryl quickly cut, pushing away her thoughts. ''I mean, my bed's big enough for two. We can share.'' She flashed a smile only to vanish two seconds later, realizing that maybe Toni didn't want that. ''Unless you don't want to sleep with me.''

Toni raised an eyebrow, smirk on her lips. ''Jumping steps, are we?'' 

'' _Platonically_ ,'' Cheryl specified which amused the the pink haired girl. 

The two girls silently slipped under the covers, keeping to their sides of the bed. They laid on their back, eyes on the ceiling as minutes passed, none of them feeling tired yet. Every few seconds, Cheryl would turn her head to glance at Toni, hesitating whether to say something or not. 

''Full disclosure,'' she started, turning on her side as Toni did the same so they were now facing each other. ''I've never done this before. Sharing a bed.''

The Serpent frowned. ''You've never been to a sleepover before?'' 

''No,'' Cheryl replied, looking down. ''I wasn't invited to sleepovers...no one wanted me to come. Not that my parents would've ever allowed me to go.'' 

Toni was saddened by Cheryl's story. She misjudged her for a popular, rich - that part was true - Northsider who always got everything she wanted by clicking her fingers or sliding her father's credit card but she couldn't be more wrong. Behind her mean girl act, there was someone who was hurting so much that she decided to hide behind a cold hearted character. The more time she spent with the redhead, the more Toni was able to see beyond Cheryl's defenses. She was slowly letting her guard down and Toni had to be careful because she knew her access to the real Cheryl could be taken away faster than she could click fingers.

Before she could continue on with her story, the door swung open violently, making the two girls jump. 

''What's going on here, Cheryl?!'' Penelope Blossom's voice boomed through the bedroom.

Cheryl's eyes were wide as Penelope walked in, terror filling her dark irises. '' _Mother_.''

The fear in Cheryl's eyes had Toni concerned. Was Cheryl truly scared of her mother?

''Your father might have the ability to sleep through an earthquake but I, on the other hand, sleep very lightly. I could hear you two yap from the hallway.''

''This is all my fault, Mrs. Blossom,'' Toni explained, taking the blame. ''I showed up here after my parents accidently locked me out and Cheryl was kind enough to offer me shelter.''

Being the snob person she's always been, Penelope turned to her with judgement and revulsion. ''And who are you?''

''Toni Topaz. I'm a friend of Cheryl...from school.''

Oh, so this was the girl her daughter had been seen at Pop's with. Through the dim light caused by the hallway lights, she could see the pink streaks in Toni's hair and the studded boots at the end of her daughter's bed, right beside an old, tattered school bag. 

''Charity makes us look good to other's eyes but I don't want you opening our house to the homeless,'' she warned her daughter before turning to Toni again. ''Don't try sneaking out in the morning. I'll be double checking your bag and pockets in case you tried stealing from us.''

Once the door was shut, Toni pulled a face. ''Ugh, she's a nightmare.''

''Isn't she though?'' Cheryl agreed. 

Toni moved to lay down on the bed but accidentally squish Cheryl's hand, making her wince more than it should have. She brought her hand to her chest, water filling her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the petite Serpent. 

''I'm so sorry, I didn't think I had hurt you this bad-''

Cheryl opened her mouth, about to unroll the same excuses she had repeated to Betty but decided against it. She had enough of the lies. It was time to tell the truth.

''It's not you.'' She paused, drawing an intake of breath. ''I... My mother. She hurts me, Toni.''

The news angered Toni so much that she had to refrain from crossing the distance to Cheryl's parents's bedroom to punch Penelope Blossom in the face. She might be petite but, according to Fangs, her left hook was pretty impressive. 

You have to be sick and twisted to hurt your own child. It should the duty of a parent to ensure the protection of their children; they shouldn't be the cause of their fears. 

The Serpents might be living in a world of drugs and violence but no kind of violence or abuse toward kids was tolerated. Although there was no specific rule about children abuse, FP made it clear that any members who were hurting their children would be _exiled_ and the children would get taken care of by other Serpent members. 

A tear slipped and slide over Cheryl's cheeks and Toni's heart sank. She wanted to reach out to her but didn't know if she'd be crossing a line. Physical contact had always been something Cheryl had difficulty with. Maybe Penelope was the reason behind why her daughter was so reluctant to physical contact. Cheryl could be associating physical contact with her mother's abuse. 

''Cheryl-'' 

''I haven't told anyone. No one knows. Beside Jay-Jay,'' she explained, a faint smile at the mention of her brother. ''He- he would protect me from my mother's abuse. When he was here, she didn't dare touching me by fear of losing him. Now that he's gone...''

While flattered Cheryl had chosen her to open up to, it saddened Toni to know that Cheryl was forced to stay inside her house she didn't feel safe in. She couldn't imagine the constant anxiety her mother must be causing her. Being still a teenager, she couldn't leave the Blossom nest but, Toni figured she could give her a way out if she needed. 

''Know that you can come over whenever you want,'' the pink haired girl informed, her warm eyes staring into Cheryl's teary ones. ''I can't say my uncle will appreciate a Blossom under our roof but, I'm sure Sweet Pea will open trailer to you.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Kevin having second thoughts and doubting he made the right decision with Joaquin? Betty's photos being leaked? The locker? Cherying showing support? Alice and Betty's fight? Archie being still bitter and not defending Betty? Toni calling Cheryl in the middle of the night? Choni's impromptu sleepover? Cheryl opening up to Toni? 
> 
> p.s. Next chapter will be big in therm of plot milestones


	15. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the new stills from 3x04? I'm digging Betty (Alice)'s look! Shall I do a story about Riverdale parents? **cough cough** High school Falice? Would anyone be interested in reading that?
> 
> Something happened to a close family member and I haven't been in the mood to write for a few weeks. As you've noticed, writing these chapters takes longer than some of my other stories - bc they are longer - so I've been working on it here and there, slowly but surely.

**Saturday, October 6th**

**6:02**

Jughead woke up to a cryptic text from Sweet Pea. 

**_______________**

**Sweet Pea**

**6:02**

You might wanna check that out, man...

_[link attachment]_

**_______________**

Eyebrows furrowed, he clicked on the attached link and waited for the page to download. The connection wasn't great in the trailer - perks of living on the Southside - so Jughead had to wait a minute or two. Then, an assortment of racy photos of a blonde girl that resembled his girlfriend appeared on his small screen. Thinking his eyes were playing him, Jughead clicked on the first photo and- It was indeed Betty.

Although it was his girlfriend's face on the screen, something felt off about the photos. Jughead couldn't pinpoint it but, something felt off. Maybe it was the decoleté that looked nothing like Betty's - not that he ever had a peak at it. Or, maybe it was the neck that looked too cranned to be realistic. Were those photos _fake_? 

It would make sense. Jughead hadn't known Betty Cooper for a long time but he knew she would _never_ agree to a photoshoot of the genre, let alone post them on social media. He wouldn't call her a prude but exposing her body to the world wasn't her thing. 

Jughead was about to close the app when he recognized the Wyrm in the background. The pool tables, the bar, the old carpet. 

 _What the fuck_.

The young Serpent put on pants and a tee shirt before exiting the bedroom and walking down the trailer's kitchen, making more noise than necessary as he frantically searched for the rest of his stuff, waking his father in the process. 

''Where are you going?'' FP asked from his sleeping spot on the futon couch. 

''To the Wyrm.'' 

The man sat up, squinting to catch the time on the over's clock. ''At this hour? We have beers and whiskey here if you're that thirsty,'' FP said with amusement. 

Except, Jughead didn't have the heart to laugh. 

''I'm not going for a drink,'' Jughead replied. ''I'm going to question the Serpents.'' 

FP arched an eyebrow, getting serious. ''What about?'' 

General interrogations among Serpents weren't random nor common so FP figured it must be serious matter. Did some packages went missing? Had they been sold to the cops about a business?

When Jughead explained the situation to his dad, the man laughed in his face.

''You might be the leader during my absence but I'm here not and I won't let you annoy my Serpents with silly teenage drama.''

''It happened in our bar right under my eyes. I want to know who's the sick fuck who did that to my girlfriend.'' 

''Girlfriend?'' FP laughed dryly. ''We've talked about this before, Jug. If you want to take over my legacy, you can't let feelings like love makes you _weak_.''

The boy scoffed, looking for his Serpent jacket. He found it under his dad's prison clothes on the small kitchen table - they really need to tidy the trailer before their lose themselves in it. 

FP stepped in front of his son, hand over his shoulder to stop him from leaving. ''Have you heard yourself? You're ready to do god knows what to a Serpent who supposedly hurt your girl. The Serpents are your family, in case you've forgotten. We've sworn loyalty to them during initiation. The Serpents will always be there when other turns their back on you. Girls don't stick around, Jug,'' FP said with an amused laugh. ''They will make you chose her over your family but when you don't do it for them anymore, they ditch you for someone else. You give them the world only to get shit on.'' 

How could his dad assume Betty would dump him? Jughead could understand that parents don't wish for their child to repeat their mistakes but if this was FP's version of a warning, he better find another way to put his point across. If he had bad experiences with girls in the past, it didn't mean Jughead would too. He might be his son but they saw things very differently when it came to girls. It took Jughead so long to let a girl into his life, did FP think he didn't chose wisely?  

''I don't have time for this, Dad.'' Jughead dodged his dad's grip, moving past him to grab his shoes. 

''Look at yourself, choosing her over your family? This isn't how I raised you.'' 

''Family ends where betrayal begins.''

.

**8:25**

Jughead showed up to the Cooper household and stared at the white house for a long time. He hadn't thought this through. 

_How will he get to Betty?_

Although going up the Cooper's porch and knocking on the door would be the common way, Jughead would be going after his own death. Betty had made it clear times and times that her parents - notably her mother - would _never_ allow their relationship. He could pull a Romeo Montague and climb up to her window but it wasn't smart in the daylight when everyone could see you. 

Lucky for him, it was Saturday and everyone was sleeping on Betty's street at this hour so no nosey neighbors risking to report to Alice that a boy on a motorcycle sat for two hours in front of the Cooper's house. Yeah, _two_ hours. Let's just say his ass was starting to feel numb from sitting on the leather seat for so long. 

Maybe he could call Betty? Or, message her? That sounded safer. No one would risk hearing their conversation.

Just as he was about to pull out his phone to text Betty if she was awake, his green eyes caught a blonde woman too young to be Betty's mother walking out of the house. He was about to start his bike and go hide from the Cooper girl when she walked in his direction in a pacific pace. ''Hi. You must be Jughead.'' 

.

Betty's bedroom door was open when the raven haired Serpent made it to the top of the stairs. The pink walls almost made Jughead scoff - of course they were _pink_. Everything was pink in Betty's room. _Everything_.

His green eyes landed on the figure laying on top of the perfectly made bed, back to the door. For a second, Jughead thought she was sleeping. She wasn't. Truth be told, Betty hadn't slept a wink last night, haunted by yesterday's events.

Before going to bed, she had turned off her laptop and phone, blocking all access to the online world, getting sick at the idea of reading all the nasty comments on her social medias left by fellow students. Ignoring the trigger of her anxiety was the only way to keep control over her mental health. At home, it was easy to act like nothing happened, act like those photos never saw the light of the day but, come Monday, she'll have to face everything that has happen. The pictures. The whisperings. The slut shaming. The locker incident. Coopers were known to be strong but was it too much to face?

Just like her mother, Betty liked to have control over things in her life. Although Alice had reported the account, tons of people had screenshots of Betty saved in their phones. You should have control over who possess provocative content of yourself but she didn't have control over hers and it terrified her. 

''You really do live in a pink world, do you?'' Jughead joked, catching the blonde off guard. Out of all the person she expected to walk into her bedroom, Jughead was the last. She didn't not want him in, it was just less probable. 

She had jumped at the sound of his voice, turning on her side to face the Serpent. ''Jug- How did you get in?''

Betty's lips curled up, smiling at her boyfriend standing in her doorway, his dark clothes contrasting beightly with the soft, girly theme of Betty's bedroom. Under other circumstance, she would've rushed to him and kissed him but a part of Betty knew something must be up because Jughead would've never showed up to her house, uninvited, at half-eight in the morning.  

''Your sister told me your warden wasn't home,'' he replied. Jughead crossed the hardwood floor and took a seat at the foot of Betty's bed as she sat up. The second he saw her, Jughead knew she wasn't doing well. Her puffy eyes and smudged mascara residues, the pained look on her face. ''Is everything okay?'' the Serpent asked, testing if she would say the truth.

Betty smiled and lied. ''Yeah. Everything's fine.'' 

Usually, Jughead loved calling someone out on their bullshit. Watching their face go white as he unloaded the truth he already knew right after they tried to make him buy their scarf of lies. You have no idea what extend some people will go to save their asses. 

with Betty, he couldn't do that. 

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Jughead asked, straight to the point.

There was a pause and Betty looked down at her lap. How could she forget when everyone kept reminding her of yesterday? When she looked up, she expected to see Jughead's hard glare but his eyes were soft, almost worried. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jughead frowned. 

''I didn't want to bother you with my personal drama. You have enough problems of your own and I shouldn't pile mine on top.''

''Those photos were taken on Serpent territory which, by default, makes it  _my_ problem.''

Jughead was trying his hardest to keep his calm with Betty when he was _boiling_ inside. Lashing at her would only make things worse. And, he wasn't even angry at her; she had nothing to reproach herself. 

''Jug-'' Betty started warningly. 

''If they mess with you, they’re messing with me,'' Jughead insisted firmly.

He extended his hand to grab Betty's, lacing their fingers together. 

''I don't want you to get into a feud with the Serpents because of me.''  

''I've always told you positive things about the Serpents but, truth is, not all Serpents are clean, Betty. There's bee lots of bodies found in the woods recently. All Serpents. All died from taking drugs laced with Fentanyl. At first, we thought a rival gang was responsible of their deaths but Serpents have been monitoring the perimeter days and nights and no one has passed the borderlines which means the drug is being sold _inside_ our territory. I've been investigating among the Serpents and there is traitors among us. People who may be working for other gangs. People who wants to see my dad fall. The best way to hurt a Serpents is to hurt their loved ones and now that we've been seen together at my birthday party...''

Jughead paused, knowing how far Serpents could go to hurt the ones he cared about. He's heard stories from his father including one about a woman being beheaded because her husband owed them money. If anything were to happen to Betty, Jughead wouldn't be able to live knowing he caused this.

''I need to know if those pictures were made in order to attack you or a personal vendetta. I might be the son of the Serpent King but my presence as substitute leader doesn't do unanimity.''

A _vendetta_? Betty had never thought of that possibility but it made sense.

Images of the gore collage on Betty's locker filled her mind. She gulped, feeling bile in her throat at the thought of the pig blood. '' _Oh my god_.'' She broke the link between her and Jughead, her hands leaving Jughead's, making the latter frown. 

''What's going on Betty?'' he asked, green eyes looking at her with concern. ''Is there something you're hiding from me, something you didn't tell me?''

Betty turned her head away from her boyfriend, eyes livid as she clenched her fists, nails digging into the fresh scars in her palms just like she had done the day before. ''I-it didn't end with the pictures.'' She paused, facing the young Serpent again. ''There's more.'' 

Betty told Jughead about the locker incident, confirming his assumption about the vendetta. She saw him stiffen, jaw clenching and facial features hardening; he was infuriated. If they were in a cartoon, he'd have smoke coming out of his ears and maybe his head would explode too. He was _that_  pissed. 

Jughead abruptly stood up, looking as if he was about to punch or kick something. 

Betty didn't move from her bed, watchful green eyes staring at the Serpent. It was the first time Betty witnessed an angry Jughead and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit frightened. What if he started trashing her room or punched a wall? Her mom would be pissed. 

''They can come at me all they want, I can take them, but I won't let anyone hurt you, Betty. I'm promising you I'll find this sick fuck and...I'll make him pay for what he did to you,'' he spat through gritted teeth. 

His back turned to her, Jughead made a move to leave, heading in direction of the door when Betty's voice stopped him, broken and strained. ''Don't. Please don't leave me, Juggie.''  

Looking over his shoulder, Jughead realized his mistake and turned back. Betty needed him to be there for her. Saying nothing, he took off his jacket, throwing it on Betty's vanity chair. He sat back on the bed, scooting higher on the mattress and hugged Betty tight to his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

.

**10:50**

Tops. Dresses. Skirts. Pants. Underwear. Toiletries. Cheryl put everything in her large red duffle and zipped it up. She grabbed her jacket and separate shoe bag, silently saying goodbye to her bedroom. Penelope and Clifford were out to a business meeting in Greendale so the redhead took advantage of their absence to pack light and head to Southside in her Thunderbird. 

Her parents might be moving back to Greendale but she couldn't leave Jason. Unlike Penelope and Clifford she would  _never_ abandon her dead brother.

As she drove down the streets of Riverdale, it crossed Cheryl's mind that maybe Toni was joking when she said Sweet Pea's trailer was open. The redhead hoped the invitation was real and not a faux-invite just to sound kind because she had nowhere else to go. 

Arrived at the tracks separating the Northside from the Southside, Cheryl was lucky to find Fangs on watch. She had completely forgotten about the security system of the Serpents and, without him, she would've never been allowed in. Her bright colored car didn't go unnoticed, getting looks from Serpents and other Southside residents as she made her way to Sunnyside's trailer park. 

She parked her car beside Sweet Pea's motorcycle and got up to the door, knocking twice. No answers. She knocked again. Still no answers. Cheryl frowned, realizing she should have called before showing up on Sweet Pea's doorstep. She knew he was home, his motorcycle was there. 

She was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing the tall Serpent standing in only an old towel wrapped around his waist, a look of surprise when he saw Cheryl on his doorstep. ''Erm, Toni's not here. She's working today,'' the boy explained, water dripping on his shoulder from his swept back wet hair. 

''I'm not here for Toni. I came here to see you.''

Sweet Pea raised an interested eyebrow, lips curling into a smirk. ''Is that so?''

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ''Don't get your snake too excited. I didn't come to Southside to go door-to-door and offer my body to its residents.''

''Too bad...'' Sweet Pea sighed disappointedly. ''What are you here for then, Cherry?'' 

Cheryl bit down her red coated lips, feeling embarrassed for asking such a favor. Coming from a wealthy bloodline, Cheryl never had to worry about not having a roof over her head or the possibility of sleeping in the streets with the homeless. She's always been bathing in money and comfort. Although she made the choice to not follow her parents to Greendale, it didn't erase her downfall from the good life. 

''I apologize for arriving here unexpectedly. Toni hinted that your door was open if I ever needed a roof.''

There was a silence before Sweet Pea stepped back, giving Cheryl the impression he was going to shut his door in her face. For a fraction of second, terror flashed in front of the redhead's eyes at the thought of having to sleeping in her car, out there in the streets but Sweet Pea opened the door wider. ''Welcome to Southside, Cherry.'' 

She stepped inside, handing her car key sto Sweet Pea. ''My bags are in the trunk. Grab them for me, will you?'' He took the keys but she didn't let go of them. ''Be careful, there are things in there worth more than your trailer,'' Cheryl warned. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but went anyways - heading first to his bedroom to put on a pair of shorts. ''Maybe we should hide that pretty car of yours if you don't want to get it stolen. My neighbors aren't thieves but we never know. A car like yours is worth a pretty penny at the local pawnshop.'' 

After getting the luggages from Cheryl's Thunderbird, Sweet Pea went to the kitchenette to fix himself a coffee. Cheryl wrinkled her nose at the instant coffee bon-marché he dropped into his mug. ''Want one?''

''I'll pass.'' He poured water into his mug, the water turning into a dark color and brought it to his lips. ''Do you know when Toni's shift ends?'' Cheryl asked, checking inside her luggages if anything had spilled or broken during deplacement. Let's say the Serpent wasn't very careful with her belongings and dropped her red duffle on the floor instead of deposing it. _Idiot_. 

''Around four, I think. She didn't tell you?''  

Cheryl stayed quiet. She couldn't tell Sweet Pea that Toni didn't know she moved out - or that she hadn't talked to her this morning. What kind of girlfriend doesn't text their significant other first thing when they wake up? 

''Actually, she did. I remember.'' 

Sweet Pea snorted. ''Bullshit.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''You didn't tell your girlfriend you were coming here, did you?''

''No. I...I wanted to surprise her after work. She said she lived close to you.''

He nodded. ''Yeah. Toni's door is two row down from here but I doubt her uncle would ever let you in.''

''I can be convincing.'' 

Taking his coffee with him, Sweet Pea took a seat on the couch. ''He doesn't like Toni being so open with her bisexuality. No girls are allowed in the trailer.''

Cheryl nodded. ''He's homophobic?'' she concluded, knowing Penelope wasn't the only one who didn't accept this lifestyle.

''Not really. His sister fought for her rights and got killed during the riots years ago.''

He spoke of death so casually that Cheryl wondered if dying was common her and suddenly didn't feel so safe. She did he researches about Southside and its reputation and didn't find anything good about them. But, Toni, who's a resident of Southside, wouldn't have recommended Sweet Pea's trailer as a safe haven if she didn't think it was safe for Cheryl. 

.

**Sunday, October 7th**

**9:37**

Although his dad bought several gym equipment, their basement wasn't a full gym. Some machines were just too expensives and massive for their small basement so Kevin had to use the school's gym to prepare for wrestling. It was open on the weekends - and less crowded - which was perfect.

Not only, Kevin used the gym to train for wrestling, he also used it as a therapy to clear his brain and forget the pain he was feeling inside. It worked...but everything came back as soon as he left the shower cubicle, refreshed from his training session. 

Kevin had promised himself he wouldn't cry or mope over Joaquin anymore but the nostalgia hit him this morning. Sunday mornings used to be _their_ thing. On nights his dad was at home, Kevin would tell his dad he was spending the night at Betty's and go to Joaquin's. Luckily for him, his dad wasn't like Alice Cooper and wouldn't think of checking if his son was at Betty's house. They'd spend their Saturday night in the trailer, rolling in the sheets and eating Pop's Kevin had brought on his way to Southside and would wake up together on Sunday morning and laze around in their sacred oasis, cuddling and kissing softly. Although Kevin loved sex, Sunday mornings were probably his favorite - and, who said there was no morning sex?

He missed running his hand in Joaquin's black hair and feeling his lips on his jaw. He missed his sweet, musky cologne. A tear slide down his cheek and Kevin closed his eyes, trying to chase them away. _No crying_. He wasn't one of those macho types that thinks guys can't cry but knew moping wouldn't help him pass through this. 

Kevin sat on the bench, taking a pause from dressing to let a couple tears out. He didn't plan for this to turn into a crying fest but he was thankful no one was around during his break down. His dad had been at home all weekend and although he wasn't the kind of parent who snooped around, Kevin was paranoid he would hear his cry and ask questions. Betty was the only person who knew and he planned on staying that way. 

Little did he know, the football team had a practice on Sunday morning and Moose chose this exact moment to walk in the locker room. 

''Hey, Kevin...I saw your dad's truck in the parking. Can I talk to you for a minu-'' Moose stopped himself, eyebrows furrowing as he heard the brunet sniffling. ''Kevin. You okay?''

The brunet wiped his eye and looked over his shoulder, smiling weakly at Moose. ''I just haven't been making good decisions lately.''

Moose walked over to where Kevin sat, still wearing his dirty practice uniform. He must've told Coach Clayton he had to use the bathroom or something because no one else barged in after Moose. ''Everyone makes bad decision.'' Moose smiled and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. ''You're gonna be okay, Kevin.'' 

''Why does breakups have to hurt so much?'' Kevin asked, pushing his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Although he acted like a coward with Kevin in the past, Moose cared about him. ''That guy must be an idiot to let a guy like you go.''

Kevin almost snorted. He really has a knack the put himself in weird situations like talking about his breakup with the guy who toyed with his heart. 

Moose sat down beside Kevin and the latter looked up, teary green eyes crossing Moose's darker ones. ''I'm here if you wanna hang out...or talk.'' He paused, looking around the locker room worriedly, checking whether they were alone. ''Or, not talk.'' 

His eyes looked down to Kevin's lips, hoping he would get the hint. He did. Was it a good idea though?

Moose was safe, he would never force him into anything or push him too far but there was this little voice inside Kevin's head, warning him about Moose. That voice who wanted to prevent him from causing more damages to his heart because, let's be real here, there was a high possibility Moose was taking advantage of Kevin's vulnerability. But, what if Moose's kiss could mend his broken heart? 

Hanging on that possibility, Kevin went for it and attached his lips to Moose's.

It was easy to fall into Moose’s kiss. To chase back after it and reclaim the lips that he dreamed about all summer. Only, something changed. This time, as Moose kissed his lips and Kevin tasted _Joaquin_ 's mouth. The Bulldog pulled him in by the waist, tongue sliding in and Kevin was disgusted with himself because when he was with Moose yet he was thinking of his ex boyfriend. 

Was this the confirmation of his mistake?

.

**23:50**

Now that Cheryl was sejourning at Sweet Pea's, it was expected that she'd spend a couple nights at the trailer. You'd think that since it's his trailer Sweet Pea would have a say in this but...nope. Toni didn't ask either. She simply showed up uninvited and installed herself on the pull out couch beside Cheryl.

''So. How do you like it here?'' Toni asked, sliding under the covers after borrowing a tee shift from Sweet Pea's closet. She could've gone home and grab a pajama after work but she always wear an oversized tee to bed anyway. ''When I said you could come here if you needed a safe haven, I didn't think you'd take the offer so fast. Are you okay?'' 

Cheryl pressed her lips in a thin line and eyes sad. ''My parents are abandoning my brother and returning to Greendale tomorrow because to them, family business is more important than their missing son. I packed and left without telling them and they didn't even tried to look for me. So, no. I'm really not.'' 

Penelope and Clifford were truly awful parents. What parent doesn't look for their child when they've left home with a bag of clothes and didn't leave a note? Some parents have the police station on speed dial in case their kids miss curfew by _two seconds_. 

''Growing up, during Halloween season, Jason and I would watch horror movies together. The OG ones like  _Dawn of the Dead_  or  _Nightmare on Elm Street_. One night, we watched  _Carrie_  and I remember seeing myself in Carrie White's character, comparing my life to her's. My mother isn't a religious freak like Margaret and she never locked me in a closet but, she's  _very_  abusive. Verbally, mostly.''  

There wasn't a day in the Blossom mansion where Penelope didn't criticize her daughter or put her down. Cheryl tried to stay strong and don't let her words get to her but, being stuck between her four walls, Penelope's verbal abuse was getting to the redhead's head. 

''I used to think it was my fault. That I had brought this upon myself. After years of having her drill her abuse into my head I started believing her. After all, parents are  _always_  right so it must be true that I was incapable of love.''  

 _You’ve never known love, Cheryl, except to rip it apart. Cause you are a jealous, spite-filled, starving, emotional anorexic_ , her mother's voice resonated in her head.

Cheryl felt tears prick at her eyes but she forced herself to keep them at bay. Although she had let her guard down and let Toni see a vulnerable side of her on Friday night, she didn't want it to become an habit. 

''Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster. But, it isn't true. I loved someone, who loved me. My mother destroyed it.'' She paused, eyes staring at loose thread on the blanket Sweet Pea had provided her, unable to look at Toni. Her first love was a sensitive subject and only Jason knew about her secret. ''Her name was Heather. She was my best friend in Junior High. She used to sleep over every weekend. Until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was  _deviant_.''

''I was terrified she'd kick you out on Friday night. 

''Cheryl, I am so sorry,'' Toni genuinely said. ''But you have to know your 's wrong. You're not loveless. You're not deviant. Okay? You're... _sensational_.''

The redhead drew in a short breath, dark eyes lit up with stars. Up until now, she always thought Tyra Banks's 'smize' was a photography scam. Smiling with the eyes sounded impossible to Cheryl but maybe she had never felt enough joy to express it? 

Since knowing her, Toni had woken up so many new feelings in Cheryl. Feeling  who had been buried and locked away in numerous closets were starting to resurface and she didn't know how to handle the situation. This fake relationship wasn't supposed to make her develop real feelings for the pink haired Serpent.  

''You deserve to know what love can feel like, Cheryl.''   

Cheryl sucked in a quiet breath and scooted forward, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. Her eyes flickered to Toni's, shy and hesitant. She wanted to  _kiss_  her. 

But,  _did Toni want to kiss her too_? Cheryl wasn't a pro at reading body language and didn't want her impulses to ruin a friendship. Toni was a good friend to her - her  _only_  friend. Without her, she'd be alone again and she didn't know if she'd be able to return to loneliness.

Gathering her courage, she closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as a trembling breath left her nose. She felt Toni’s hand reach for the sides of her face, slender fingers grazing her milky skin, as she kissed back. 

''Get a fucking room!'' groaned an annoyed Sweet Pea, on his way to grab his phone charger from the kitchenette's plug, making the girls pull away.

.

** Monday, October 8th **

**3:12**

Minutes and hours ticked on the clock but Betty couldn't find sleep. She had turned her phone back on this afternoon and a wave of messages flooded her screen. The Instagram account had been officially deleted on Sunday Morning but it was still the talk of the town - or, in Betty's case, the school. As she laid down, eyes staring at the ceiling, she could feel the anxiety getting stronger and her stomach knotting, knowing that in a couple hours she'll have to go back to school tomorrow and face reality. She tried every tips she knew but nothing worked. She even sprayed lavender drops on her pillow but it made her sneeze and she had to switch pillow. No more lavender.

Sighing, she got up from her warm bed and quietly paddled down the hallway, careful to not wake her parents or Polly, to get a glass of water although she wasn't thirsty. As she descended the stairs, Betty heard a sniffle coming from the ground floor and furrowed her eyebrows. At first, Betty thought it was _Polly_. Polly had been crying a lot recently following Jason's disappearance but it didn't sound like her sister. And why would she go cry downstairs when she could cry in the intimacy of her bedroom? It didn't make sense. It was someone else. 

Betty skipped the creaking stair right before the second half of the staircase, knowing it would betray her and that's when she noticed a figure sitting on the couch.

''What have I done wrong?'' a voice that belonged to Alice Cooper wondered out loud, bringing her half empty cup to her lips, still crying. Her blond hair were tied up into a messy bun with stray pieces falling here and there and her robe was loosely wrapped, giving any looker a good view into her light blue nightie. A bottle of wine was sitting on top of the coffee table right next to the bottle opener. 

''Mom? It's three in the morning. What are you doing?'' Betty asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs, a hand on the newel cap.

If Alice wasn't drunk she would've returned the question to he daughter. 

''Betty!'' Alice jumped, startled by her daughter's voice. ''Have I woken you up?'' 

''No. I came to get a glass of water,'' she replied, walking over to the couch to sit beside her mother. 

The older blonde grabbed the wine bottle, emptying it in her cup till the last drop, glass knocking. Was she... _drunk_? 

Betty watcher her mother, shaking her head disapprovingly at the empty bottle of wine. Beside a glass or wide during a special dinner or a few drinks during events, Alice didn't drink. 

Except when she wanted to drown her sorrows and she was emotionally hurting. If only she realized numbing the pain for a while will make it worse once the alcohol is no longer effective and you finally feel it. 

''I can be such a horrible person sometimes. I've put so much pressure on you these past years. I forced you to fit into this mold and raised you to be the perfect daughter I wasn't without realizing I was asking for too much. I should've known that one day you'd rebel and go against my rules.'' 

Did Alice really think Betty went to the Serpents to piss her mother? She didn't even know Jughead was a Serpent when she met him. 

That was a _Polly_ move. 

''I can't help but think, if I hadn't shielded you from the Southside maybe you wouldn't have gone there. I thought that by making them sound like shady monsters in the newspaper I'd keep you away from the Southside mafia but it drove you straight into their den,'' she said, the wine in her cup spilling a bit on the carpet as she waved at something.''It's my fault they corrupted you.'' 

Betty pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes at her mom, knowing she'll have to scrub the carpet before it stained. 

''I'm so sorry, Betty,'' Alice choked up, crying into her cup while taking a large gulp of wine.

''Mom. Let's go back to bed,'' Betty recommended, worried her dad would wake up and see his wife like this. Things were already rocky between them, a drunk Alice would only make things worse. 

Alice ignored her daughter, apologizing again. ''I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm a bad mom.'' 

Betty's heart clenched. Yes, she was controlling and overprotective but that didn't make her a bad mom. Parenting can be a tough job and Alice had no one to look up to to raise her daughters. She did what she thought was right. 

And, if she was truly a bad mom, she wouldn’t care. She wouldn’t be bothered by things like healthy eating or educating. She wouldn’t be apologizing or feel remorse.

Without hesitating, Betty leaner forward, pulling her mother into a hug. ''You're not a bad mom, Mom.''

Alice reciprocated the hug, glass knocking on Betty's back. ''What's wrong with me? Why do I always try to change you? I've been so obsessed making you my perfect daughter that I didn't see that you were already perfect.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comment, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Jughead arguing with FP? Jughead being furious regarding Betty's situation? Cheryl going to Sweet Pea for shelter? Moose comforting Kevin and taking advantage of his sadness? Kevin thinking about Joaquin while kissing Moose? Alice drunk crying and thinking she's a bad mom? Choni's first kiss?
> 
> p.s. Did you guys see the new stills from 3x04? I'm digging Betty (Alice)'s look! Shall I do a story about Riverdale parents? **cough cough** High school Falice? Would anyone be interested in reading that?


	16. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I got caught up in my prompts and new stories. Sorry for the long wait.

**Monday, October 8th **

**6:50**

Cheryl woke up on Monday morning with a smile on her lips.

It was an foreign feeling for the redhead. As sad as it sound, she couldn't even remember the last time she woke up smiling. She had a feeling she and Toni's kiss was the cause of her morning happiness. It was certainly not because she woke up in a luxury suite, the trailer _far_ from glamorous. No offence, Sweet Pea.

She rolled over, long ginger locks fanning over the pillow, and noticed Toni was already awake beside her. ''Morning Bombshell,'' the petite Serpent greeted.

''Bon matin, TT.'' 

Toni reached out and stroked Cheryl's cheek with the back of her index, feeling the soft, creamy skin. From this close, she could see the freckles on Cheryl's face, usually covered by makeup. ''How can you look this good in the morning. It's unfair.''

Unlike cheesy couples, Cheryl didn't return the compliment or started a debate on who looked best in the morning. She went with a more Cheryl Blossom-like response.

''Tell me something I don't know,'' she said with a mild-pretentious smile.

Her response amused the pink haired girl. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Considering no springs were stabbing my back like the previous night, I'd say I slept alright.'' 

''You're bed feels like a _cloud_ compared to Sweet Pea's raggedy couch.''

Cheryl pulled a face. ''It's itchy too,'' she added honestly. 

''What do you say we go to Pop's for breakfast? I doubt Sweet Pea has anyhting breakfast-ish in his cabinets. And, I still have to try their strawberry milkshake, right?''

Cheryl's lips turned up into a grin. _She remembered_.

The two girls got up from the pull out couch and got ready for the day. Naturally, Cheryl took too long in the bathroom, trying to do a makeup miracle with Sweet Pea's mediocre lightning situation and Toni had to wait on the couch. 

They got in Cheryl's convertible and, as the redhead drove them to Pop's, she shyly reached for Toni's hand. A smile formed on the pink haired Serpent and she took Cheryl's hand without saying anything.

.

**7:30**

For the first time since middle school, Polly walked to school with her sister. They hadn't walked to school together since middle school so Betty was very surprised when Polly asked her to wait for her. 

''I don't need a protector, Pol,'' Betty said as they walked down Elm street, about to turn the corner.

''Wow, I'm hurt, Betty. Is it that impossible to you that I want to spend some time with my sister?'' Polly said, the cool October breeze blowing on her hair and making Betty's ears turned pink. 

Betty shook her head. ''No. It's just- We haven't walked together in so long, it took me by surprise.'' 

''I'll admit, not every seventeen years old ask their sister to walk them to school.'' Betty laughed and Polly frowned. ''What is it?''

''You made it sound like we're holding hands.''

Polly agreed, laughing too. She stopped abruptly, all amusement gone. ''Betty. The real reason I wanted to walk to school with you this morning isn't only because I wanted to spend time with you. You've been there for me when I needed you and I just wanted to return the support. I know I haven't been the best sister lately. I've been distant with you and, although I understand the thrill of a bad boy, I can't understand how you went from football star Archie Andrews to a Southside Serpent. I feel like I've miss so much of your life and-''

Polly was interrupted by Betty's phone. Flashing an apologetic look to her sister, she took it out of her bag and read the message. 

**_______________**

**Jughead**

**7:31**

Morning. (I've skipped the 'good' because I already know it's not a good one.) I

know today will be difficult but don't let those fuckers get to you. You're

beautiful. And strong. And nothing they say is true. Call me if you need anything.

Don't hesitate, xx

P.s. I set an alarm early so I could send you this message.

**_______________**

A smile formed on Betty's lips and Polly gave her a puzzled look. ''What is it? Is it from your Southside prince?''

A light blush coating Betty's cheeks. Lucky for her, it was October, it could pass as cold-flush. ''No...'' 

Only, Polly saw through her lie and stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at her sister. '' _Elizabeth_.'' Betty had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling and, naturally, Polly noticed. ''Oh my god! It is. Give it to me, I wanna see,'' she demanded, reaching for Betty's phone. 

Betty shook quickly put her phone back in her bag, safe from her sister's nose and reach. She okay sharing about Jughead to Polly but she wanted to keep those little messages private. 

''I haven't thanked you for letting him in my room on Saturday,'' Betty said, grateful for her sister's kindness. At least one person in her family will approve of she and Jughead's relationship.

''I left the house and was sitting outside, right by his bike, wondering how the hell he was going to get to you. Mom was out so, I thought I'd help a little bird out.'' She chuckled. ''Well, _snake_. And, you looked so disturbed. I figured a visit from your dark prince would put a smile on your face.'' Polly raised an eyebrow. ''Did it?'' 

Although no wide smile had curled on her lips that day, Jughead's arms around her had helped appeasing her mind. He held her until she fell asleep and even then, he had stayed. After restless hours of anxiety, she had been so grateful for this moment of mental peace - and rest - in the arms of her lover.

Betty smiled. ''Thank you.''  

''That's what sisters do.'' Polly returned the smile and the two sisters continued their walk. 

.

**12:00**

The bell rang, signaling the end of Biology class and just was Kevin was about to leave his table, someone stopped him. He frowned and looked at the hand on his arm. ''What are you doing at lunch?''

''Eating? Like every students of Riverdale High,'' Kevin replied as if it was obviously.

Moose looked around, seeing students still in the classroom. ''I thought we could sneak off to the boiler room,'' He suggested, keeping his voice hushered. 

Not leaving him any choice, Kevin agreed to Moose's idea and made his way to the boiler room. The Bulldog had texted him a few minutes after he left the Biology lab saying he was already there and usually Kevin would've fastened his pace to get to the boiler room as fast as possible but, not today. Unlike Moose, Kevin felt uncomfortable stringing someone along.

For _so_ long he had wanted Moose. They had spent the whole summer together in secrecy, kissing...and more. Then, school started again and what a fool Kevin was to think everything would stay the same way it did during the summer. On the first day back to school, as he was on his way to Moose's locker, he saw him sharing saliva with Midge Klump whom he had supposedly broken up with.

At the end of the day, Kevin had confronted him about the kiss and they agreed on seeing each other behind Midge's back because Moose was hot and there was needs Midge couldn't fulfill. So Kevin stayed hidden like some dirty little secret. If Moose didn’t want to come out yet, that was _his_ decision and he shouldn't be pressured, but if that’s the case he shouldn't string Kevin along because they clearly wanted different things. 

Then, he met Joaquin. He was happy with him. He was everything Moose wasn't.

Then, they broke up and Kevin was heartbroken.

So he used Moose as a rebound.

While he should be thrilled to have a hot boy like Moose handed to him on silver platter, things weren't the same on Kevin's side. He he tried _so_ hard to make it work because he thought he _liked_ Moose but he was just attracted to him. His kisses didn't even feel the same anymore.

He wanted someone who wasn't ashamed of him or to be seen with him and who’s willing to openly be with him. He _deserved_ someone who wasn't ashamed to be seen with him in public. He should be with someone who looked at him like he hung the fucking moon and the stars up into the sky. Someone who wasn't too scared to kiss him in public or to hold his hand and call him his boyfriend.

Someone like... _Joaquin_.

The second Kevin closed the door behind him, he felt a pair of lips on his. He could feel Moose's hands on him, pressing for more but Kevin pulled away.

''This isn't going to work, Moose.'' He didn't meant to be so blunt but, oh well. Moose had done worse to him.

''What?'' Moose frowned, thinking his hearing was faltive. It wasn't.

''This, _us_ , isn't going to work.'' 

''Is this about coming out? Because I told you I can't-''

''No, Moose,'' Kevin quickly reassured right before second guessing himself. ''Well, partly. But, it's not why I took this decision. I...things have _changed_. I don't want you like that anymore.''

Kevin held his breath, apprehended Moose's reaction. He knew Moose wouldn't be content with his decision but he had no idea how he'd react given it's always been the other way around. 

''You gave me shit because I couldn't choose between you and Midge and now that I'm choosing you you don't want me anymore?'' Moose scoffed. ''You're hard to follow, Keller.'' 

Kevin sighed. It might look a lot like he was being a bitch and wanted revenge but that's _not_ how is was. ''Look, I like you but, I need _more_.'' 

''More? What does that mean? We're sixteen, what else do you want?''

Either Moose was doing it on purpose or he was being an idiot because it was obvious what Kevin wanted. 

''I don't understand. I thought we were happy together-''

Happy? Maybe on Moose's end, not on Kevin's. He was _miserable_.

Kevin shook his head, contradicting the Bulldog's opinion. ''Were we? Because all I can think about is how you broke my heart time after time. You don't love me. You _used_ my vulnerability just to get what you want.'' 

Moose looked down as Kevin's hard eyes were on him. Kevin was right. ''I'm sorry.''

While he appreciated that Moose had apologized, it didn't change anything between them. There was no going back to his decision. He and Moose were _over for good_. Saying Kevin wasn't emotional over the situation would be a lie. He was closing a chapter of his life, the _Moose+Kevin_ chapter and although he was sad, he couldn't be prouder.

Moose seemed to have trouble getting the message.

''Let me make this up to you. You could come over this weekend? Hunting season starts this weekend, my dad won't be home.'' 

An exhausted sigh left the brunet's lips. ''I don't need someone who will be so ashamed of me he won't kiss me in the halls or introduce me to his parents as his 'Biology partner'.''

Moose frowned. ''But, we _are_ Biology partners....''

 _Biology partners who fuck on the side, yeah_.

.

**18:03**

It was past six when someone knocked on Betty's door. She lifted her eyes from her textbook, surprised to see Archie.

''Hey.''

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, confused. ''Hey,'' she responded, copying his greeting. 

The redhead walked in, crossing the room to Betty's window but didn't sit on the window seat. ''How was your weekend?'' he asked nonchalantly.

''Since when do you care about my weekend?'' Betty asked back, surprised by her neighbor and ex-boyfriend's sudden interest in her life. ''And, don't try to make me believe you crossed the street to ask me about my weekend when you could've done it over text but, oh, that's right, you don't talk to me anymore.'' 

''You broke up with me,'' Archie pointed. ''Did you think we'd stay _best friends_? I needed time to let it sink in, Betty.''

The blonde judged him, hesitant to give him the benefice of the doubt.

''I saw you this weekend. With _him_ ,'' the redhead said bitterly, not hiding his grimace. ''If you plan on having your secret boyfriend over, might wanna close the curtains or tell him to hide his motorcycle.''

Being bedroom door neighbors, it was easy to glance into the other's bedroom everytime they passed in front of it. From the comfort of her bedroom, she could see all the different girls Archie was having over and the latter could see when Betty was switching her shirt - she had _so_ many pink bras. Until now, it had never been a problem. Until Archie revealed he was spying on her. He was crossing the lines, it was an invasion of privacy and it was unacceptable.

Betty knitted her eyebrows together. ''You _spied_ on me?'' 

Archie rolled his eyes. ''Don't act like you've never done it, Cooper. I saw you checking me out from your window.'' 

''It was different. There was no bad intentions behind it,'' she defended but the redhead didn't care. He came here with something to say, a whole speech planned out and he wasn't going to divagate. 

''I have to say, I'm a bit hurt, Betty. You ditched me for a Southside thug with no future. What a fall from the social ladder. I bet your mom was thrilled to see her daughter's been making the rounds on the Southside,'' Archie snarkily said, trying return the knife. 

It didn't work like planned though because Betty was unfazed. ''I'm not 'making the rounds', Archie. I don't know where you got that idea from.'' 

The redhead ignored her and continued his speech. ''She didn't approve of me, I highly doubt she will approve of him. How will Southside scum provide for her perfect daughter, uh? I don't think dealing drugs and firing guns left and right will pass.''

Betty could understand that having been replaced by a Southside Serpent was hard pill to swallow but Archie didn't have to be so mean when talking about Jughead. It was so typical of Nortsiders to assume Southsiders were underachievers. He would be surprised to know Jughead was one of the most intelligent person Betty knew.  

''I can see whoever I want. I don't need your or anyone's approval,'' Betty proudly said. 

If Alice would hear her, she would quickly change her mind. But, Archie didn't need to know that.

A sarcastic laugh left Archie's lips as he shook his head. ''How stupid are you? Returning to them after they posted photos of you online. I never thought you'd be such a _Serpent whore_.''

Betty could brush past some douchebag calling her a whore in the halls at school or even on social media, these people don't know her and are probably following the trend but, she won't accept that from her childhood best friend and former boyfriend. According to the urban dictionary, a whore is a man/woman that lacks self worth, and reduces themselves to the lowest possible level in order to attain social acceptance in the hopes that they will attract attention. Or, a female that collects fees for sexual favours. Archie knew her enough to know she wasn't any of that. She might not be the most confident girl on the planet but she would never objectified herself in order to be appreciated or feel valued. 

Fists forming on top of the pink comforter, Betty felt her nails dig into her palm, sinking into her old - yet, not healed - scars as rage filled her eyes. ''Get _out_ of my house,'' she said, lip trembling. She stood but Archie didn't budge. ''Archie, get the hell out of my house before I slap you,'' she ordered through gritted teeth. 

.

**20:41**

Since last night, Cheryl hadn't stopped thinking about she and Toni's kiss. They hadn't talked about it yet and she was secretly hoping Toni would be the one to bring it up. Although she liked to be in control, Cheryl was completely clueless when it came to relationships. She would never scream it on rooftops but, she didn't have a lot of experiences in the boyfriend - or _girlfriend_ \- area. 

''What is it you're thinking about, Cherry?''

Cheryl snapped out of her bubble, turned to Sweet Pea who sat beside her on the couch, playing a solo game of _Call of Duty_. ''Toni.'' Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows and Cheryl rolled her eyes. ''Get your _pea sized_ mind out of your ass, perv.'' 

He chuckled. ''Nice one, there.'' Eyes on the small TV screen, Sweet Pea tried to focus on his game but Cheryl's strong aura pressed on him forced him to pause his game. ''Wanna talk about it?'' he asked, trying to be friendly. 

The redhead hesitated. Sweet Pea already did a lot for her, she didn't want him to feel forced to play shrink with her. 

''Have you ever had a girlfriend, Sweet Pea?'' 

Her question took the Serpent aback. ''Erm, yeah. Not long term girlfriends but, yes, I've had.''

''How did you get together?''

''Honestly, I don't know. The first girl, I was fourteen. Fangs and I made a bet about who would date Kelsey, his old neighbor's daughter, first. I was a sore loser so, the next day, I straightforward asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. Lucky for me she said yes and I made ten bucks. And, there was Ginny. Now that I'm thinking about it, we were more of a fuck buddy type relationship but, we did this for around four months so...it counts, right? Probably not.'' Sweet Pea stifled an amused laugh, thinking about all the epic stories that came out of this relationship...like that one time they had sex in the woods and he got fir spines in his ass. 

 _Well, that's not helpful...at all_ , Cheryl concluded.

She sighed.

''I take this sigh as a deception. Nothing I said helped you, right?'' Sweet Pea put the controller on the table, giving Cheryl all his attention. ''Look, Cherry. If you don't tell me anything, I don't see how I can help you.'' 

Cheryl pulled her bottom bip between her teeth, trying to figure how to get her point across without snitching she and Toni. ''Okay. Let's play a game.'' She straightened her back, lips curling into her trademark mischievous smile. ''Now that we're basically roommates, we should try to get to know each other better. I suggest we play _Secrets & Sins_.''

Sweet Pea snorted. '' _Secrets & Sins_? What kind of witchcraft is that?'' 

''We, each our turn, confess something we did that no one knows. Trust me, it's gonna be... _fun_.''

''I'll start. In third grade, I cut a big chunk of hair from a classmate because she spilled milk on my new blouse. _So_ satisfying.'' 

Sweet Pea grinned. The more he got to know Cheryl, the more he realised how wrong he was about her. She wasn't a spoiled rich bitch, she was a _bad_ bitch.

''My turn, I guess. When we were younger, Fangs and I were playing with a gun we found and the shot fired in the air and broke Fangs's window. We told Mrs. Fogarty it was Toni because we knew she wouldn't be mad at her. _Fucking favoritism_.'' 

''Oh my god, you guy are jerks! Why would you accuse innocent Toni-''

''Said the crazy bitch who cut a nine years old's hair because of a stupid blouse!'' 

''My Nana gave it to me for my birthday. I couldn't let Esther get away with it.'' 

''Rancorous materialist,'' Sweet Pea light-heartedly accused.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ''Moving on!'' she laughed. ''I flushed my mother's heirloom wedding ring down the toilet after I caught her canoodling with another man in our living room. She told Daddy she lost it.'' 

''That shit must've been worth a pretty penny, uh?'' 

She nodded. When Penelope found out, she slapped Cheryl and, lucky for her, Jason had walked in and Penelope backed off. God know what she would've done to her daughter if Jason hadn't come home from practice.

''I tell everyone my dad died in the military but, he didn't. He shot himself in the head.'' 

The redhead sat there in shock. Wow. She didn't expect that.  ''I'm sorry for your loss-''

Sweet Pea shook his head. ''He was scared. He knew the Serpents would come for him after they found out he betrayed us and switched skin.''

 

 

''Last night, when you caught us, it was Toni and I's  _first_  kiss.''

Sweet Pea's face turned into a confused frown. ''First- Wait, what?!'' He leaned forward on the couch, arching an eyebrow. ''I don't understand. Toni told us you had been dating for a few _weeks_.''

''I know. But...it's  _not_  the truth.''

Cheryl started telling Sweet Pea about Jason. About his disappearance. About the girls in the locker room who mentioned the Serpents. About that night where she met Toni in the woods and wouldn't let her trespass the Southside border. She followed with their breakfast at Pop's where Toni came out with the plan.  _Fake dating_.

''Then, Jughead's birthday happened She brought me to the Whyte Wyrm and introduced me to the Serpents as her official girlfriend. I'll admit, I was terrified that night. I had heard a couple stories about the Southside Serpents and I was worried something would happen to me. But, Toni was there to reassure me. She said as long as I would be with her, I was safe. And I believed her.'' She smiled. ''To make our relationship more believable, she invited me to your trailer on game night and, for the first time, I felt like I belonged. I would've never gravitated toward less fortunate people on my own - both in friendship or relationship. I've always looked down at everyone who had less money than me and I'm not realizing that money doesn't define who you are. You can find  _gems_  in the dirtiest part of town.''

''So I'm a gem?'' Sweet pea teased and Cheryl narrowed her eyes.

''Do not interrupt me. I'm not finished!'' She let out a frustrated, high-pitched, sigh and pursued her story. ''One night, Toni called me saying she was locked out and had nowhere to go. She had helped me so much with my brother's case, I felt like I owed her, so I offered her a roof for the night. I let her borrow one of my nightwear and, when she came out of my ensuite, something clicked in my mind. My perspective of her changed and I realized how beautiful she was - inside and out. She is so compassionate, understanding and protective. It's hard to not fall for her.'' Cheryl paused. ''Last night, we talked. I told Toni how my mother made me feel sick for liking girls. She told me my mother was wrong and that I deserved to know what love can feel like. Then, I don't know what took over me but I kissed her. She kissed me back and I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my entire life.''

Although he was mad at the girls for lying about their relationship, he couldn't deny the stars in Cheryl's eyes as she talked about Toni, she had genuine feelings for his friend. 

Sweet Pea furrowed his eyebrows. ''Is that  _it_? Because I don't see where there's a problem... I mean, you two kissed.''

''You're such a  _guy_!''

He snickered, hinting at his pants. ''I thought it was obvious...''

''Toni didn't bring up the kiss this morning and I'm afraid she doesn't like me back.  _That_ 's the problem.''

 _Oh_. Maybe she was right. 

''I'm gonna be honest with you, I can't remember seeing Toni with a girlfriend. She's been with girls - I have some crunchy stories about some - but, I don't think she ever dated anyone. She doesn't tell me about that stuff. Like you said, I'm such a  _guy_.''

''Are you saying our kiss meant nothing to her?'' Cheryl asked, her heart swelling inside her chest. 

Realizing what he had done, Sweet Pea quickly corrected himself. ''No, no. She acts different with you. She _cares_  about you. A lot. I think maybe she's afraid it'll be too much for you?'' The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, processing the boy's advices. ''Just talk to her. No one knows Toni better than herself. And, don't turn around the bowl.''

Cheryl chuckled. ''Note taken.'' 

Sweet Pea reached for the controllers on the table and handed the second controller to Cheryl, taking her by surprise. ''Wanna play?''

''I can try.'' 

.

** Tuesday, October 9th **

**2:21**

A knock on the trailer's door startled the redhead. _It's probably his drunk neighbors_ , she reminded herself. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but the knocking persisted for a few minutes so she called for Sweet Pea, terrified someone would knock over the door and kill her.

Or, maybe her parents had racked her phone and were outside the door? No. They would never do that. They don't care about her. She doubted they even looked for her before returning to Greendale; they didn't even call since she left.

Cheryl pulled the blanket higher to her neck, gripping the fabric firmly as she watched Sweet Pea sleepily walk down the tiny hallway. He rubbed his eyes, pulling at the blinds to peak outside. Groaning in annoyance, he unlocked the door and answered it. ''What the fuck do you want that couldn't wait till tomorrow?''

''I came to see my  _girlfriend._ '' 

'' _Toni?_ '' Cheryl's voice said from behind the blanket, sitting up on the couch.

The pink haired girl walked past Sweet Pea and joined Cheryl on the couch. ''Hey, babe.'' She took the redhead's hands in hers. ''Did I scare you? You look tense.'' 

''What are you doing here so late? I thought you were on guard?'' Sweet Pea asked after closing the door. He passed a hand in his hair, pushing the mess away from his face.

''Cheryl. We have to talk.'' Toni turned to her friend. '' _Alone_.'' 

Cheryl frowned. It sounded serious. What could Toni have to say that was so private? 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and turned around to leave, probably going back to bed. ''No fucking on my couch...unless I'm welcomed to join.''

''I might be living under your roof but, my body is no one else's but Toni's.''

Her bold statement took Toni by surprise. The Cheryl she had breakfast at Pop's with would've  _never_  said that.

They waited till the Serpent was out of sight to start talking again.

''What is it, TT?''

Toni squeezed Cheryl's hands, preparing her for what she was about to say. ''It's your brother. I think I might have found him.'' 

.

**2:40**

Dead leaves and gravel cracked under the girls's feet as they walked down Southside streets. Not used to the darkness, Cheryl gripped the pink haired brunette, almost tripping over an empty Coca Cola can. Toni led Cheryl to where she first heard someone talking about 'Red' and slowed down. 

''It's here,'' Toni said, pointing to a rundown, dirty white property with dark green details that surprisingly matched very well with its fellow neighbors. 

Cheryls heart was racing behind her chest at the possibility of finding Jason tonight. She missed him _so_  much, she'd probably break down in tears if Toni was right and he was inside that house. A part of he was scared too because what state would he be? There was blood on  _and_  in his bag, he must be injured. Would he be able to walk and escape with them? What would she tell Sweet Pea? She couldn't go back to their parents. 

Quietly, Toni crossed the street, the redhead following closely behind, checking if anyone was around. They were in the sketchy side of Southside and although she's been raised on Southside, Toni felt uneasy.  _Gunshots_  were commonly heard in this neighborhood. 

As they got closer, they could hear voices coming from inside the house. One of them was Mustang, Toni recognized his voice from hearing him order whiskey at the Wyrm. Was Mustang the guy on the phone with Tall Boy? She heard him say he was heading to Meunier street to take care of 'Red' business while she was on watch in the woods. It was thin information but Toni was smart enough to put two and two together and decrypt their secret gibberish. 

Knowing Mustang, he wasn't smart enough to have someone watch the street or have a guard dog so they wouldn't have to worry about security outside the house. Studying the territory, Toni saw a window on the side of the solage. She motioned for Cheryl to follow her and crouched down to peek through the small window of the basement.

''Oh my god.''

The redhead joined Toni on the ground and- '' _Jason,_ '' she breathed right before fainting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leaven kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Choni's wake up? Polly and Betty's sister talk? Jughead's message? Kevin ending things with Moose - for good? Cheryl and Sweet Pea talking? Toni calling Cheryl her girlfriend? Choni finding Jason? Cheryl fainting?


End file.
